


In January

by Eirlys



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Shelter AU, Dean works at an animal shelter, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Past Infidelity, Seth and Roman want to adopt dogs, based on the pictures of Shield members with dogs, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlys/pseuds/Eirlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose worked at an animal shelter. He was living a simple life with five dogs until one day, two guys walked in. One of them wanted to adopt a dog because he was new in town. The other automatically squealed whenever someone mentioned the word "puppies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in the Ambrollins/Ambreigns fandoms. I just can't get this AU out of my head after seeing so many pictures of the Shield members with dogs. This fic is unbeta-ed so I'm sorry in advance for the grammatical errors! I'm also sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC :D

Dean yawned for the third time in ten minutes and looked at the clock. He still had another hour left before his shift was over; which meant that in about one and a half hours, he got to go home to his dogs.

_Wait; did he remember to put food in their bowls before he left this morning? What if he didn’t? They would probably be going nuts._

His train of thought was interrupted when the bell chimed and two men stepped into the animal shelter. Dean had to blink a few times because they looked like they just walked out of a photoshoot.

“I’m telling you Ro, there’s no way I can take care of another living being. I can’t even take care of myself.” – The man with two-colored hair looked at the other man.

“Stop being a drama queen, Seth. I know how much you love dogs.” – The taller, slightly more muscular man sighed exasperatedly at him before looking over to Dean. Then he smiled politely.

Dean had to tell himself not to blush as those grey eyes seemed to stare into his soul. _Were these guys models or something?_ Then he remembered that he was supposed to be working; so he went back to business mode and smiled at them.

“Can I help you guys with anything?”

“Ah, yes.” – Two-toned man (Seth?) finally looked away from (Ro?) and acknowledged Dean. His eyes widened a little and it took him a few seconds to continue talking. – “Uhm, this dude is looking to adopt a dog.”

Dean wasn’t sure if Seth was being shy or embarrassed all of a sudden. But then he quickly dismissed that thought. Not his business anyway.

“Do you know what kind of dog you’re looking for?” – Dean looked at Roman, who was still staring at him. – “Any particular breed? Age?”

“Actually, I have no idea.” – Roman shook his head quickly. – “I’m new to town, and… I don’t know, I think I need a dog. I’ll know it when I see it?”

Dean had to hold back a smile because that sounded adorable to him.

“Okay, I can show you the dogs that are currently here.” – Dean said as he gestured them to follow him. “We have new puppies because people just love to give them as Christmas presents.”

Seth then let out something that could only be considered as a squeal and Dean stopped in his track. Immediately Seth covered his mouth and his face was getting red.

“I’m… sorry… That was… uhm…”

“He squeals when someone mentions puppies.” – Roman laughed. – “Oh, I’m Roman by the way. And he’s Seth.”

He extended his hand and Dean shook it.

“Dean.” – He said curtly and led them to the dogs area. He noticed that Seth’s face was getting even redder.

* * *

Dean led them to a hallway and stopped as Seth and Roman looked at the rooms that the dogs were in. Roman stared at a Doberman (who was also staring back at him with his head to the side). Seth looked really interested in a napping Goldendoodle puppy.

“Oh my god he looks like a teddy bear, Ro.” – Seth seemed to glue his face to the glass window. – “Just look at him!!”

“Actually, that’s a she.” – Dean chuckled and stepped closer to Seth. – “She’s only 4 weeks old. Came in a week ago. The family had to move to Europe and they couldn’t bring her with them.”

Seth looked back at Dean with a shocked expression.

“But she’s so cute. How can anyone leave a puppy behind?”

Dean thought that he looked really, really hot at that moment. And he also noticed Seth’s _mesmerizing_ big brown eyes.

“Uhm, Dean?” – Roman called. –“This dog is a Doberman, right?”

“Yeah.” – Dean nodded as he walked over to Roman. – “6 months old, very friendly. Although sometimes he can be a bit too excited. Total cutie pie, though.”

“Okay.” – Roman smiled at him. – “He’s the one. I would like to adopt him, please.”

“Are you sure? He’s the only one you’ve looked at. There are many other dogs, you know? If you make a decision too fast, you might bring him back later.” - Dean looked at him with uncertainty.

“I’m sure.” – Roman grinned and looked back at the Doberman. – “He’s the one.”

The dog barked excited and his tail started wagging.

“Maybe he knows.” – Dean shrugged. – “Alright, I can get you the paperwork necessary. We’ll make sure he’s ready for you to bring home tomorrow.”

Roman nodded and then looked over to Seth, who still hasn’t left the window of the Goldendoodle’s room.

“You can get one too, you know?” – Roman said.

“What?” – Seth raised his eyebrows. – “No way, I can’t take care of a puppy, no matter how cute she looks OH MY GOD she’s awake she’s looking at me HOW DO I LOOK AWAY DEAN?”

“You just… do?” – Dean couldn’t hold back his smile anymore.

“Look at those eyes I CAN’T LOOK AWAY!!” – Seth said and grabbed Dean’s arm when he was near. – “I think she hypnotized me!”

By this time Roman was holding on to the wall to stop himself from falling to the floor laughing.

“Wanna hold her?” – Dean asked with a mischievous grin.

“What??” – Seth gripped his arm even more tightly. – “I can?? But… if I do, I don’t think I can let go.”

“Seth, just adopt her already.” – Roman groaned.

“She gets along well with the Doberman, by the way, if you guys are worried they may fight if they live in the same house.” – Dean said.

“Huh?" – Seth finally tore his eyes from the Goldendoodle and looked at Dean. – “Oh, Ro and I are not a thing. The dogs are not gonna live together.”

“Ah, so you do want to take her home then?” – Dean nodded understandingly. 

Seth blinked a few times before giving him a grin. _Oh god he was cute._

“Did you just trick me into agreeing to adopt a puppy?” – Seth asked.

“Nope, totally your choice.” – Dean shrugged. – “Puppies require more care, but I mean I have five dogs in total and two of them are puppies and I still can. You’ll be fine.”

“You have five dogs?” – Seth and Roman said in unison.

“Uh huh. Samoyed, Retriever, Husky, puppy Corgi, and puppy German Shepherd.” – Dean said with a smile.

Seth squealed again and his hand left Dean's arm. This time Dean just laughed out loud.

“Seriously, meeting you guys is the highlight of my day.” – Dean said.

“I can be the highlight of your night too, if you want to have dinner with me.” – Roman said with a wink.

_Did he just ask him out?_  

“I… actually have to go back to check on my dogs as soon as I’m done, sorry.” – Dean said as he turned away. – “I’ll go get the forms for you guys.”

Before he did, however, he went back to Seth and unlocked the door of the Goldendoodle’s room.

“Don’t be too excited, okay?” – Dean smiled as Seth tried to hold back another squeal when he stepped in. Roman chuckled and followed him.

Seth immediately sat down and the Goldendoodle went to him.

“Dude, that was too quick.” – Seth said.

“I don’t know, dogs tend to love people.” – Roman shrugged.

“No, I mean the way you asked Dean out.” – Seth rolled his eyes. – “You’ve literally met him for fifteen minutes.”

“I like him.” – Roman said defensively. – “I make up my mind really quickly, unlike some people.”

“Well, ‘some people’ have finally made a quick decision this time.” – Seth looked straight at Roman. – “Because I like Dean, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Seth :D

Dean returned with the forms about five minutes later and was surprised to see the mood has changed between Seth and Roman. Seth was still stroking the Goldendoodle, maybe a bit too grumpily, while Roman was just leaning against the wall tensely. He smiled when he saw Dean though.

“Alright, just fill these out and you should be able to get the dogs home tomorrow.’ – Dean handed them the forms. – “What are you guys gonna name them?” – He asked curiously.

“Rambo.” – Roman said immediately.

“He does look like a Rambo.” – Dean commented. – “What about you Seth?”

“Princess Consuela.” – Seth said, still stroking the dog.

Dean burst out laughing; and Roman knitted his eyebrows.

“Where is that from? ‘Cause that’s the name he always uses when I ask him what he’ll name his dog. And he never tells me.”

“Only true friends know.” – Seth grinned at Dean.

“Stop saying that!” – Roman groaned. – “That makes zero sense.”

Dean felt bad for him, so he explained where “princess Consuela” came from. After which Roman just shook his head at Seth.

“You’re a dork.”

“I love you too, Ro.” – Seth said and stood up. Princess Consuela immediately whined at the loss of contact. – “I’ll bring you home tomorrow, okay?” – Seth leaned down and rubbed her head one more time.

They filled out the forms and gave them back to Dean. He was glad to see they had lightened up a bit.

“What do you name your dogs?” – Roman asked when they walked out of Princess Consuela’s room.

“Don’t laugh, but… Sushi, Wigglebutt, Scrappydoo, Yogi bear, and Einstein.”

“Those names are awesome.” – Roman laughed.

“Oh, but when I name my dog Princess Consuela, I’m a dork?” – Seth scoffed.

“You’ve always been a dork, Seth.” – Roman rolled his eyes. – “Alright, thank you so much for helping us, Dean.” – He said as they reached the front door of the animal shelter.

“My pleasure.” – Dean smiled. – “See you both tomorrow then.”

* * *

Seth came in the next morning alone as Dean and his coworker, Paige, was watching _American Horror Story_ on her iPad. He smiled warmly at Dean and said Roman had  a family emergency so he asked Seth to pick up Rambo. Paige gasped when she saw Seth and winked at him.

“Are you sure you and Roman are not a couple? ‘Cause you look like one.” – Dean raised his eyebrows and asked in a skeptical voice.

“We’re just good friends.” – Seth laughed at that. – “But yeah, we’ve been mistaken as a couple by some of our colleagues.”

“What do you do for a living, hot stuff?” – Paige leaned forward and smiled.

“I’m a doctor.” – Seth shrugged.

“What kind?” – Dean asked.

“… Neurosurgeon.” – Seth said with a bashful smile. – “I’ve just transferred here from Iowa.”

“What?” – Paige exclaimed. – “That’s so impressive. Well, I’m sure you get this reaction all the time.”

“Not always.” – Seth smiled again and turned to Dean. – “You guys don’t look too busy today.”

“It’s more crowded on the weekend.” – Paige started speaking, but the phone rang so she rolled her chair over to answer it.

“Alright, do you want to bring Princess Consuela home now?” – Dean stood up and led Seth to the same hallway they had been yesterday.

Rambo looks up when he saw them walking pass his window and crooked his head to the side. When they reached Princess Consuela’s room, she was already barking while jumping up and down excitedly.

“I think she remembers you.” – Dean said as he unlocked the door.

As soon as Seth stepped into the room, she jumped on him and licked his face.

“Hi Princess, ready to go home? Yes you are! Yes you are!”

Throughout the time Dean worked in the shelter, he had seen a lot of people getting excited for their new pets; but somehow Seth’s expression was the best to him.

“Uhm, sorry about this, just formalities, but you have to put her on a leash. And Rambo too. You can still carry her of course, but the leash has to be on until you’re out of the shelter.”

Seth held the dog as Dean fastened the leash around her body. She leaned up to Dean’s face as well.

“Alright, princess. You’re going to a great new home.” – Dean smiled at her and looked back at Seth. – “You can still come here if you have any questions about her, of course.”

“Can I have your phone number then? In case I need help and the shelter is closed or something.” – Seth asked in a hopeful tone.

“Sure.” – Dean nodded and gave Seth his number.

When they came to Rambo’s room, Princess Consuela immediately went to him and started playing with his front paws.

“So, the girl you were talking to earlier…” – Seth prompted.

“Paige?” – Dean replied as he put a leash around Rambo as well. – “She’s a part-timer. Nice girl until you get on her bad side.”

After Dean was done, Seth picked up Princess Consuela again and Dean handed him Rambo’s leash and they walked toward the front door.

“Alright, you’re all set.” – Dean smiled. – “Can I help you with anything else?”

He leaned down and patted Rambo’s head gently then did the same to Princess Consuela.

“I’ll miss you guys. Be nice to Seth and Roman, okay?”

“You can come and visit them if you want.” – Seth blurted out.

Dean stared at him and blinked a few times, while Seth mentally cursed himself for saying things without thinking.

“Okay. You can also bring them here if you need help with anything.” – Dean nodded.

After Seth left, Dean wondered why he didn’t ask for Seth’s number.

* * *

“Not even lying to you guys, okay? He has dimples.” – Dean said as he turned on the TV and flopped down on his sofa. – “His smile is really cute.”

Wigglebutt – the Corgi puppy – was trying to jump on the couch, but since his legs are so short, Dean had to leaned down, pick him up,  and put him on his legs.

“And he’s a neurosurgeon.” – Dean scoffed as he patted Wigglebutt. – “Sometimes I can’t even spell that word. The guy must be smart as hell.”

Then his Samoyed (which he named Sushi when he was drunk, but after that the dog would only respond to that name for some reason) jumped on the couch as well and settled next to his legs. He had just taken them back from a walk, and those two were the only ones who still had a lot of energy left.

“And he names his dog Princess Consuela.” – Dean laughed out loud.

At that moment his phone chimed, indicating that he had a text. When he read the message, he couldn’t help but smile.

_“Hey, it’s Seth. Quick question, is PC too young to be taken out on a walk?”_

Dean let go of Wigglebutt and began typing.

_“Do you have a backyard? If you do, I think it’s safer if you let her run around in the yard first, get her accustomed to the car noises before taking her out on the street.”_

“Great. Now I’m nervous.” – Dean groaned after he hit ‘send.’

There were noises from the kitchen, which made Sushi jump down and ran toward it. A few seconds later, Einstein, the Golden Retriever, ran into the living room and took Sushi’s place next to Dean.

“Why the hell am I nervous from answering a question?” – Dean looked at Einstein,  and the dog barked once, then settle his head on Dean’s right leg and closed his eyes.

“You’re the smart one, you should help me, you know.” – Dean sighed.

His phone chimed again.

_“I do, actually. Thanks for the advice. I’m gonna do that as soon as I get home, still at the hospital. She’s with Roman now, though.”_

_“If you ever need someone to dog-sit, let me know.”_

Dean regretted that text as soon as he sent it.

“Oh my god why I did I write that? I’m coming on too strong.” – He glanced at Einstein, but the dog was asleep. There was actually some drool on Dean’s legs.

_“Thank you! I might have to take you up to that then :)”_

“I’m still cool.” – Dean patted Wigglebutt’s head.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer because... well, you'll see.

* * *

The next morning, Dean had a day off so he took all five dogs to a park. Back when he had first gotten Sushi and Einstein, he had been scared that he would not know how to take care of dogs. Sure, he had already started working at the shelter, but Dean had been nervous of having dogs on his own. However, the two dogs turned out to be amazing; and a month after that, he got Yogi bear (the Husky) as well.

At the moment, he was holding the leash of the puppies on one hand and the rest on the other. Wigglebutt kept stopping to smell everything; so Dean had to keep the three big dogs at a slower pace. He liked this park. It was big enough for the dogs to play; and was always empty at this hour.

His phone vibrated inside his pocket, and Dean was surprised to see that Seth was calling him.

“Hello?”

_“Hi Dean, it’s Seth. Uhm… are you sleeping?”_ – Seth asked in a nervous tone.

“No, I’m awake. What’s up?” – He asked and sat down on a bench to remove the leashes from the dogs.

Sushi and Scrappydoo (the German Shepherd puppy) ran to the grass and started barking playfully. Wigglebutt proceeded to sniff all the flower bushes; and Einstein followed him.

_“The hospital called, and I need to come in for a surgery. It will probably take a while, and I’m worried about Princess Consuela if she’s left alone for too long.”_ – Seth said hurriedly. – _“And Roman’s out of town, with Rambo, don’t worry, so I don’t have anyone else to call.”_

“I can look after her for you.” – Dean said in a happy tone. – “Do you want me to come pick her up?”

_“Really? Thank you so much. Actually, I can drop her off at your house on the way to the hospital.”_

“I’m at a park on Main Street with my dogs right now. Do you want to take her here?”

_“That works too. Dean, thank you so much. I owe you! I’ll be there in less than ten minutes.”_

* * *

Seth picked up Princess Consuela and got out of the car.

“I’m sorry about this, princess.” – He said in an apologetic tone. – “I just want to spend my day off with you, but I have to go to the hospital. But you know Dean; he’s really, really great. He’ll take care of you until I’m back, okay?”

At that moment he felt something was nudging his leg. He looked down to see a Husky and a Samoyed sniffing him.

“Hey Seth.” – Dean’s voice came from behind him.

Seth was embarrassed when he turned around and saw that Dean was sitting on a bench not too far away from where Seth had parked the car. He had probably heard Seth talking about how great he was.

“Hi Dean.” – Seth smiled. – “And these two are?”

“The Husky is Yogi bear, and the Samoyed is Sushi.” – Dean said casually and pointed at the dog sniffing flowers. – “That’s Wigglebutt.”

“Hi guys.” – Seth leaned down and let Princess Consuela on the grass. – “This is Princess Consuela.”

“Why’d you name your Samoyed ‘Sushi’?” – Seth asked curiously.

“I was drunk and craving sushi.” – Dean shrugged. – “I can look after her now. Go save lives.”

“You’ll be okay?” – Seth asked. – “Not that I don’t trust you, there are just… a lot of dogs.”

“I work at an animal shelter, Seth.”– Dean smiled as Princess Consuela walked over to him. – “She likes me, don’t worry. Your princess will be fine.”

“That’s great.” – Seth smiled again. – “But can you make sure my dog will be okay too?”

Dean froze a little bit, but before he could answer, Seth continued:

“I’ll be going now. Thank you so much, again. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Dean waved as Seth started walking back to his car. He looked down and Princess Consuela, who was chewing his shoelace with vigor, and wondered if Seth had really just flirted with him.

* * *

When Dean had taken the dogs home, he put their food in their respective bowls (although Sushi and Scrappydoo were the only ones eating out of their right bowls at the moment). He got another bowl for Princess Consuela. She was one of the nicest dogs that Dean had encountered. She was not as curious as Wigglebutt that she wanted to sniff everything; but she was not so idle that she wanted to flop down on Dean’s laps right after they were back from the park (like Einstein who whined when Dean stood up to fill the bowls).

Dean did not have to go to work the next day, so he put in _The_   _Avengers_ movie and sat on the sofa. Immediately the dogs took it as a hint and started climbing/ jumping/ making effort to be on the couch as well.

“Alright guys, let’s just enjoy the movie okay. No random barks and howls.” – Dean looked at his Husky. – “I mean you, Yogi bear. You scared the hell out of me when you suddenly howled at the scariest part of _The Ring_.”

The dog whined and started sniffing his hand. Dean sighed and scratched Yogi bear’s chin gently.

“Okay, since this is not a horror movie, I wouldn’t freak out if you howl I guess. But try to be nice. We have a guest.”

At the moment, Princess Consuela had settled on his left leg and Wigglebutt had taken the other. Right after he pressed “play,” his phone started ringing so he had to pause it. On the bright side, he wondered why he was so happy when he saw that Seth was calling.

“Hey. How was the surgery?” – Dean asked as soon as he picked up.

_“Long, but the patient is okay.”_ – He could hear Seth’s laugh. – _“How are you? Did Princess give you any trouble?”_

“She’s very chill.” – Dean mentally cursed himself. _Chill? Really?_ – “One of the nicest dog ever. We’re watching a movie.”

_“Really? What movie?”_ – Seth asked.

“I’m re-watching _Avengers._ ” – Dean muted the volume and pressed “play” again.

_“You know, I’ve never watched that movie.”_ – Seth confessed.

“What??” – Dean exclaimed. – “But… it’s _The Avengers._ It’s like… six action movies rolled into one.”

Dean hesitated for a few seconds. On the one hand, he did not want to be too direct. On the other hand, _how could anyone not see The Avengers_? Also on that hand, Seth had kind of, indirectly, flirted with him in the morning, right?

“Do you have work tomorrow?” – Dean took a deep breath and asked.

_“No. Well, not that I know of.”_ – Seth replied.

“Do you… want to come over and watch it with me? And the dogs?” – Dean said quickly. _Why did he add “the dogs” again?_

_“That’ll be great. Have you eaten? I can order some takeout and bring it over.”_

Dean’s mind was screaming at him that it sounded like a date.

“I can eat.” – Dean answered. – “Thanks for the food, I’ll text you the address.”

_“See you soon, Dean.”_

* * *

Dean calmed himself and reached for the doorknob after the second knock. When he opened it, Seth immediately smiled at him, and brought his left hand up.

“Here’s dinner.”

“Come on in, before Wigglebutt runs out.” – Dean smiled back at Seth, took the bag, and opened the door wider.

Princess Consuela barked excitedly when she saw Seth; and he sat down on Dean’s previous seat and snuggled her.

“I missed you. I see you’ve made new friends.” – He looked at the other five dogs, who were staring at him curiously.

“The Retriever is Einstein and the Shepherd is Scrappydoo.” – Dean put the fried rice into two bowls.

The dogs had smelled the food and were already turning toward Dean.

“You have a nice place.” – Seth commented.

“Thanks. Be cool guys, you had dinner.” – Dean gave one bowl to Seth, who was still holding Princess Consuela.

Dean forgot where the remote was, so he went to the TV to restart the movie. When he went back to the sofa, however, Einstein was already taking up half of it, his head resting on Seth’s leg. On Seth’s other side, Sushi and Yogi bear were playing with Wigglebutt. Scrappydoo was the only one who jumped down on the floor.

Dean sat down next to him and put his food on the coffee table. He was surprised when Seth did the same thing.

“I don’t want to spill food on your couch.” – Seth explained as Dean looked at him curiously. – “So, six action movies rolled into one huh? You sure you haven’t oversold it?”

“You can’t oversell _The Avengers._ ” – Dean scoffed and turned his attention back to the movie and the fried rice.

* * *

They finished the food in record time; and Dean stood up and went to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” – Seth asked, eyes still glued to the screen. – “You’re missing the movie Dean.”

“I’ve seen it, don’t worry. Just keep watching, I’ll be back soon.”

Dean just remembered that he had forgotten to offer Seth anything to drink. _Great, best host ever._ He didn’t know if he should give Seth beer, because Seth had to drive home later.

_Did he though?_

Anyway, alcohol was probably not a good idea, so Dean looked in his cupboard.

He found chocolate mix and marshmallows.

Which was why, about five minutes later, he was handing Seth a mug of hot chocolate, whose eyes lightened up when he saw there were marshmallows.

“Oh my god, I love them.” – Seth smiled at him. – “Thank you.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile back. _The man was too gorgeous._

* * *

“So did I oversell it?” – Dean asked as he opened the front door.

“No way. I can definitely watch it again.” – Seth stepped out and turned around to face Dean, Princess Consuela in his arms.

“That’s good then.” – Dean smiled. – “And thank you for the food.”

“No problem. Thank you for looking after Princess Consuela.” – Seth replied and stepped a bit closer to Dean.

“She’s really great.” – Dean couldn’t look away from Seth’s eyes.

“And thanks for showing me _The Avengers._ ” – Seth was closer now, Dean could feel his warmth radiating.

“A… anytime.” – Dean’s voice was getting smaller.

He saw Seth’s eyes twinkled before he took that final step and kissed Dean on the lips.

Dean’s mind suddenly went blank; all he could feel was Seth’s lips on his.

_It felt amazing._

“Good night, Dean.” – Seth said when he let go, his face still merely inches away from Dean’s.

“Night.” – Dean said breathlessly. – “Drive safely.”

Seth gave him a quick kiss and smiled before turning back to his car. Dean looked at him drive away. It was then that he noticed his heart was beating so fast.

When he woke up the next morning, there was a text from Seth.

_“Thanks for an amazing first date :)”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while. School was going crazy :D

* * *

Dean was texting Seth when the door opened and Roman walked in with Rambo in his hands. He smiled warmly when he saw Dean.

“Hey, long time no see.” – Dean greeted. – “Is everything okay? Is Rambo okay?”

“Oh, everything’s fine. I just… thought that I’d bring him to see you, because… it’s been a while. I don’t want him to forget you.”

Dean looked at Rambo, who was waving his tail excitedly and barking at Dean.

“I don’t think he has forgotten me, but thank you for bringing him in.” – Dean stood up from behind the receptionist desk and walked over to Roman, who put Rambo on the floor.

Dean crouched down and the dog jumped toward him and continued wagging his tail.

“I missed you too, buddy.” – Dean patted his head and looked up at Roman. – “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well.” – Roman crouched down as well so that he was at eye-level with Dean. – “How about you?”

“Not to shabby. ” – Dean smiled.

“I actually… wanted to apologize to you.” – Roman looked at him. – “The way I asked you out last time was a bit… rushed.”

 _Oh. Roman wanted to talk about that._ Dean wondered if Seth had told him about them.

“No apologies needed.” – Dean shrugged. – “I’m sure it works on a lot of people. I just really had to come home to my dogs that day. I didn’t know if I put food in their bowls before I left, so…”

“Seth told me you guys are going out.” – Roman gave him another quick smile.

“He did.” – It wasn’t even a question. – “Uhm, yeah, we are. I hope it doesn’t make things weird.” – Dean added, apologetically.

“What? No, I… I’m the one who should apologize.”

“You already did.” – Dean murmured.

“I do like you, Dean.” – Roman announced.

Dean’s hand froze on Rambo.

“And Seth’s one of my closest friends. So I’m sorry for the way I asked you out.” – Roman added. – “I hope we can still be friends.”

“We can.” – Dean nodded. – “And you don’t have to apologize, really.”

“Dean?” – Paige’s voice got his attention.

“Down here.”

Paige leaned over the receptionist desk to see Dean on the floor with another guy, petting a dog.

“You are very weird.” – Paige sighed.

“You’re one to talk.” – Dean retaliated. – “Paige, this is Roman. He works with Seth. Roman, she’s Paige. Stay away from her if you can.”

“Stop driving people away from me, Ambrose.” – She scoffed and smiled at Roman. – “Good to meet you, Roman. I’m a very nice person, despite what that guy said.”

“I’m sure you are. Nice to meet you too.” – Roman smiled back at her.

After Roman had left with a reluctant Rambo, Paige turned to Dean and knitted her eyebrows.

“How come all your friends are hot?”

“Including you, right?” – Dean rolled his eyes and sat back down at the desk. – “Technically, he’s Seth’s friend. I’ve only met him twice now. And Seth’s technically not my friend; we’re going out. So you’re my only hot friend.”

“WHAT? Why didn’t you tell me? When did you start going out with him?” – She almost screamed at him.

“Like two weeks ago.” – Dean shrugged. – “It’s not a big deal, Paige.”

“This is the hottest gossip I’ve heard this week.” – She sat down next to him. – “Tell me everything.”

Dean sighed and looked at the clock. He still had two hours left of work… No way to get out of this then.

* * *

“Hey babe.”

Dean looked up from the sofa; and the six dogs mimicked his actions. Seth was standing at the doorway with a bag of groceries in his hands.

“’Babe?’ Please don’t call me that again.” – Dean stood up and took the bag from Seth’s hand.

“It’s cute.” – Seth pouted a little and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. – “I missed you.”

“How was work, sugar bunny?” – Dean asked as he walked to the kitchen and put the groceries in the fridge.

“Sugar… Fine, fine. We won’t do nicknames.” – Seth groaned and sat down where Dean was sitting. – “Hey guys, I missed you.”

Princess Consuela took that chance to climb on his legs and licked his face.

“Work was okay.” – Seth said louder so Dean could hear him. – “How was your day?”

“Roman came in today.” – Dean walked back out to the living room.

“Wh… Roman?” – Seth blinked in surprise and scooted over so that Dean had some room to sit on the sofa.

“Yeah. He apologized for the way he asked me out.” – Dean scooped up Scrappydoo and placed the dog on his legs. – “And I said he didn’t have to, because I had to go home immediately that day anyway.”

Seth suddenly looked over to him.

“What if you didn’t have to go home to your dogs? Would you have said yes to him?”

Dean stopped stroking Scrappydoo and looked at Seth, who had a serious expression on his face.

“But I had to.” – Dean stared at him in confusion.

“Hypothetically speaking, what if you didn’t have to?” – Seth shrugged, to let Dean know the conversation was not all that serious.

“I don’t really know how to answer that, because all of the things that had happened depended on the fact that I had to come home soon that day. All of my actions were based on that.” – Dean said. – “But, I guess it was a bit too soon.”

Seth nodded and gave him a quick smile. Dean resumed his hand on Scrappydoo’s head.

“What if I had asked you out then?” – Seth suddenly asked.

Dean groaned internally but still turned to Seth.

“Considering the fact that you squealed because Princess Consuela was looking at you, I didn’t think you could think of anything else but her, let alone asking me out.” – Dean smiled mischievously.

“I did not squeal.” – Seth corrected him. – “I don’t squeal. I just… got excited.”

“I could tell.” – Dean nodded. – “You grabbed my arm because you couldn’t look away from her.”

“Do you blame me?” – Seth picked up Princess Consuela and snuggled her. – “How does someone look away from this face? She’s so cute. Yes you are, yes you are.”

Dean had to hold back from bursting out laughing. When Seth first walked in the shelter that day, he had no idea that someone looking like he just stepped out of a magazine would be like this.

_So adorable. And he liked dogs. And he was super smart._

“So is that a ‘no?’” – Seth looked at him again, interrupting his train of thought. – “Because I actually thought about it.” – As he saw Dean’s eyes widened, he quickly added. – “But I would ask for your number first.”

“Which you did.” – Dean laughed. – “The next day.”

“I was subtle about it.” – Seth defended himself. – “And I had a legitimate reason. I was worried about my dog.”

“You’re a dork.” – Dean kissed his cheek quickly. – “But yeah, I suppose you did have a good reason.”

That moment, Dean’s phone vibrated. When he looked at the caller id, Seth saw his facial expression changed from happy to grim.

“Everything okay?” – Seth raised his eyebrows nervously.

“Yeah.” – Dean said, absentmindedly, still looking at the phone. – “I gotta take this.”

He leaned over and kissed Seth on the lips before standing up and going outside. The air was cold, as January in Virginia always was.

_Why the hell did he have to call now?_

“Hey Sami.” – Dean picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be all fluff, I don't know what happened... I'll update the tags as the fic progresses (if there're changes in characters or rating :D)
> 
> Italic paragraphs are flashbacks.

* * *

_“I’m applying to U of Cincinnati.” – Dean sat down and threw Sami a can of Sprite._

_“Have you talked to your parents?” – Sami caught it and asked with a smile._

_“They don’t care what I do either way.” – Dean shrugged. – “Don’t see why this time is different.”_

_“I mean about us.” – Sami punched him lightly on the arm._

_They had been going out for about since January of their junior year; all of their close friends had known about their relationship, but Dean dreaded telling his parents. He didn’t come from the most liberal family in the world; and since they never gave a damn what he did usually, he didn’t know how, or if he should, tell them about the six-month relationship he had._

_“They’re gonna kill me.” – Dean sighed._

_“I’ll save you.” – Sami grinned at him. – “Worst case scenario, they kick you out. Then you can stay with me.”_

_Actually that didn’t sound too bad to Dean. Sami lived with his two brothers in an apartment since his parents were in Canada._

_“Okay, I’ll tell them today.” – Dean smiled and kissed him lightly. – “Wish me luck.”_

_Dean didn’t know what he expected._

_His parents flipped out when he told them he was gay; then they began asking him “which one of your friends turned you gay?” and he couldn’t take it anymore. He jammed everything he needed in a duffel bag and left the house._

_Sami took him in and explained Dean’s situation to his older brothers. They were understanding and told Dean he could stay there for as long as he wanted._

_Dean got accepted to University of Cincinnati with a wrestling scholarship. So did Sami._

_“It’s you and me against the world now.” – Sami had told him that the day they moved into their dorm room._

* * *

“Dean.”

He blinked a few times and looked up to see Seth staring at him with a concerned look.

“Yeah?” – Dean smiled tiredly.

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name a few times.” – Seth asked.

“I’m okay.” – Dean nodded. – “Wanna have dinner? I haven’t cooked for a while, let me make something.”

He started to stand up, but Seth grabbed his hand.

“If you want to talk, I’m here.” – Seth placed his hands around Dean’s face and looked deeply into his eyes. – “You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to, just… I’m here, alright? If you need me.”

Dean smiled at him. _Seth was so great, so understanding._

“Thank you. And yeah, I know. You’re here.”

“I’m here.” – Seth repeated.

Dean should appreciate that Seth was with him, he knew he should. Being with Seth felt natural, effortless. It made him wonder why he was afraid of being in a relationship before.

* * *

_“You should come back to Canada with me in the summer.” – Sami said after the last exam of their sophomore year. – “My parents want to meet you.”_

_“I have to work.” – Dean said apologetically. – “Save up for next year.”_

_“We should get a dog.” – Sami suddenly said. – “A dog would be cool. And we’ll live in a house with a big enough backyard so that our dog can run around.”_

_They had never officially talked about the future. Sometimes Sami had mentioned it; and Dean just nodded absentmindedly. Dean felt like he should seriously think about it, about what he wanted to do with his veterinary degree. Or his wrestling scholarship. Something to do with at least one of them._

_The problem was, Dean had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Sami had got it figured out years ago that he wanted to be an engineer. Dean envied that._

_And every time Sami talked about them, about the future, Dean didn’t know why he freaked out a little bit. He knew that he liked being with Sami; and they had been together for more than three years now. Dean had noticed that Sami used “we” a lot when he talked about what they would do in the future._

_As in, they would be together in the future._

* * *

Seth yawned and changed the TV channel in the lounge room. He was delighted to see that there was a rerun of _Friends._ He didn’t have a very long break; but he was glad to have one anyway.

Seth took out his phone and debated whether or not he should text Dean. Usually he texted Dean whenever he was free, but after last night he didn’t know if he should. Dean had been fine until he came back from the phone call. Seth had really wanted to be there for him, but he didn’t think he should pry if Dean decided not to tell him stuffs. They had been together for only three weeks after all. If both of them had work on the same day, Seth usually dropped Princess Consuela at Dean’s house so she wouldn’t be lonely. If one of them had the day off then he would be the dog sitter.

_But he really wanted to talk to now Dean though…_

Before he could decided, Dean had texted him first.

_“Hey, sorry about last night. Hope you’re having a good day.”_

Seth didn’t realize he was grinning until Roman came in and raised his eyebrows at him.

“Dean?”

“What?” – Seth looked up, still smiling. – “Yeah. How did you know?”

“You look like you just won the lottery.” – Roman shrugged and offered him a smile in return. – “How is it going with you guys?”

“Great.” – Seth said and smiled again. He really should stop smiling automatically whenever he thought about Dean. – “He’s really great.”

“Good to hear, bro.” – Roman nodded. – “Treat him well.”

“Or you will?” – Seth looked down at Dean’s text.

“You know I will.” – Roman replied. – “But I’m not trying to steal him away from you or anything, don’t worry.”

It was then that Roman glanced at the TV and realized what Seth had been watching.

“ _Friends_ again?” – He groaned.

“I’m on break.” – Seth countered. – “Let me watch _Friends_ in peace.”

Roman just shook his head in defeat. Seth smiled triumphantly and began typing.

_“Don’t worry about it, it’s totally cool :) Wanna have dinner with me tonight? There’s this Thai place near the hospital.”_

_“Sounds great. Let me know when you’re almost done and I’ll come pick you up.”_

“I have a date tonight.” – Seth turned to Roman and grinned again.

“I’ll let you gloat it in my face for one minute.” – Roman laughed.

* * *

“Oh my God slow down Dean!” – Seth clutched his seatbelt with one hand and grabbed the door handle with another.

“What? The dude was going 55 on the highway. I had to pass him.” – Dean said matter-of-factly. – “Don’t worry, I’m a very safe driver.”

Seth blinked rapidly as Dean passed another car on his left.

“I just want to be alive to eat Thai food.” – Seth murmured, maybe to himself.

“We’ll get there in one piece, I promise.” – Dean smiled, and Seth saw his dimples.

 _His heart skipped a beat._ And suddenly he was not focused on Dean’s speed anymore. His mind had just decided it would concentrate on Dean instead.

_Just Dean._

* * *

Seth insisted that he would drive them home. He was full after dinner; and he didn’t know if he would be fine with Dean’s driving.

“You’re no fun.” – Dean had complained, but let him drive anyway.

“Safety’s not supposed to be fun.” – Seth concluded. He felt great as he stopped the car outside Dean’s house.

“Wanna come in?” – Dean asked. – “Or I can bring Princess Consuela out.”

“I’ll come in.” – Seth answered and turned off the car.

Something was a bit different tonight. Dinner had been fun. Sometimes Dean would catch Seth staring at him; and Seth had smiled before looking away. And Seth saw that Dean was observing him too. He wondered what had changed from the (unsafe) drive to the restaurant to the (almost subtle) flirting at dinner.

Dean unlocked the door turned around to give Seth another smile. His dimples showed again; and Seth felt his knees go weak.

“Do you want to watch something?” – Dean asked when they had settled on the couch.

The dogs were asleep in their respective beds. Seth had bought another bed for Princess Consuela and left it at Dean’s house.

“Sure.” – Seth nodded and scooted closer to Dean to wrap an arm around him.

Dean picked up the remote and the channel that popped up was showing another re-run of _Friends._ Seth burst out laughing.

“I just saw _Friends_ during break today.” – He explained. – “We can watch something else if you want.”

“I haven’t seen _Friends_ in a while, might as well.” – Dean concluded and rested his head on Seth’s shoulder. – “You smell nice.”

Seth’s last thought was he could not care about watching _Friends_ right now, not with Dean so close to him, before he leaned over and captured Dean’s lips with his.

Actually, scratch that.

Seth’s last thought was he hoped that Dean’s phone would not go off.

“Wait.” – Dean said as removed himself from Seth’s lap. _When did he get there anyway?_ – “Uhm… we should…”

Seth was still a bit dazed from the make-out session; although he really hoped Dean wouldn’t kick him out right now.

“Bedroom.” – Dean stood up and grabbed Seth’s hand. He grabbed the remote control with the other and turned off the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is changed :D And I don't usually write smut, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed.

* * *

Dean barely closed the door before Seth wrapped his arms around him and pushed him onto the bed and dropped himself down on top of Dean. Their mouths instantly found each other’s; their hands roaming around each other’s body as if they were trying to memorize every single touch.

“You’re wearing too many layers.” – Dean groaned as he took off Seth’s sweater.

“Blame winter.” – Seth said before leaning down and kissing Dean’s neck.

He was struggling with the buttons on Dean’s shirt, so Dean laughed and took it off on his own. He saw Seth’s eyes darkened at the sight of him half-naked.

“Like what you see?” – Dean winked before he propped up on his elbows to remove Seth’s undershirt. – “Because I certainly do like what I see.”

Seth only groaned in response and wrapped his hands around Dean’s back to place kisses on his collarbone. He felt something on his fingertips; and as he traced it, he realized that Dean had scars on his back.

“I’ll tell you about them later.” – Dean murmured and sat up to lick his ear. His hands were resting on Seth’s belt buckle.

Seth placed his hands on top of Dean’s to guide him through the process of getting his jeans off. Dean had to hold back a moan because that looked way hotter than it should be. When his hand grazed the outline of Seth’s cock through his boxer, he couldn’t hold back the noises anymore.

“I want you.” – Dean murmured as he pulled Seth’s final piece of clothing off him.

“I can tell.” – Seth kissed down his chest and palmed Dean’s cock through his jeans. – “You’re wearing too many layers.” – He repeated what Dean had said to him earlier.

“Later.” – Dean pushed Seth’s hand away and climbed on top of Seth’s lap. – “I… I need you now.”

Seth scooted up the bed so that his back was resting against the headboard. Dean smirked and gave him a quick kiss before getting off Seth’s lap and put his mouth around Seth’s cock.

Seth’s hands instantly went to touch Dean’s hair, which Seth thought was really soft. And his second thought was Dean was really good at giving a blowjob.

“Fuck.” – Seth let out a groan when one of Dean’s hands began to fondle his balls.

Dean looked up and laughed. _And Seth could feel it vibrate through him._

 _Can someone die from too much pleasure?_ He thought.

“Dean.” – Another flick of Dean’s tongue around his dick and Seth was already close.

He got no response; Dean seemed like he didn’t hear him.

“Dean.” – Seth called again and pulled Dean’s hair a little so that Dean would look at him. – “You keep that up and we won’t even get to the main event.”

Dean smirked and let Seth’s cock slide out of his mouth. He sat up and leaned in to give Seth a kiss.

“I have stuffs in the bedside table drawer.” – Dean murmured.

Seth almost leaped over to the corner of the bed; and Dean laughed at that.

“We got all night, take your time.” – Dean commented as Seth grabbed lube and a condom and moved back to his previous position on the bed.

Before Seth could say anything, Dean straddled his lap and smirked again.

“Just kidding, hurry up, Seth.” – He took off his own belt and took the condom from his hand.

Seth was surprised at this almost change of personality between the usual Dean and this Dean in the bedroom. Normally Dean seemed very relaxed; but he was more vocal now that they were doing this. He was pretty sure that he liked both of them.

When Dean rolled the condom onto Seth’s cock, Seth groaned again.

_The things that Dean do to him._

He pushed Dean lightly onto his side and tugged his jeans and boxers down. His mouth watered at the sight of Dean, now completely naked, in front of him.

“You’re gorgeous.” – Seth murmured and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. – “So happy I get to see you like this.”

Dean handed Seth the bottle of lube with a grin.

“I like your dimples.” – Seth blurted out; and Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

“You’re holding my dick in your hand; and you noticed my dimples.”

“No, I’ve noticed them for a while. It’s just…” – Seth stammered, trying to remember the last time he was captivated by someone’s dimples and he failed. – “I like them. They suit you.”

Dean shook his head in defeat but smiled again, dimples and all. Seth began stroking Dean’s cock slowly; and he felt Dean’s breath hitch as his thumb slightly grazed the tip. He opened the lube bottle with the other hand and generously coated a layer on his fingers.

“Lie down, babe.” – He kissed Dean’s ear softly.

“Stop calling me nicknames.” – Dean huffed. – “You’re making my dick soft.”

But he complied Seth’s wish and lied on the bed, but he pulled Seth down on top of him anyway.

“I don’t think you can call this soft.” – Seth touched his cock again and spread Dean’s legs open; and one of his fingers traced Dean’s opening before he slowly pushed in.

He was nervous and excited at the same time. Ever since the first time he saw Dean in the animal shelter, he had already known there was something different about him.

He watched Dean’s expression carefully. One of Dean’s hand was around his hip; and the other was on top of Seth’s hand. Seth added another finger and started to spread them inside, earning a moan from Dean.

“I’m okay.” – Dean murmured and gripped Seth’s hip. – “I’m ready, Seth.”

“One more.” – Seth kissed him again as he slowly added a third finger. – “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Not… ah… not gonna hurt me.” – Dean sighed audibly and he laced his fingers with Seth’s before looking straight at him. – “You’re not gonna hurt me.” – He repeated.

Seth nodded and removed his fingers. Then he guided his cock toward Dean’s entrance and pushed in gradually.

“Oh my God.” – Dean muttered, his grip on Seth’s hip tightened. Seth wondered if it would leave a mark tomorrow; and he realized he wouldn’t mind at all.

“You okay?” – Seth asked as he pushed his entire length into Dean. He would never get used to the tight heat right away; and seeing Dean below him, writhing like this, he wouldn’t last long at all.

“Yeah.” – Dean said breathlessly and smiled at him. – “You can move, Seth.”

Seth used his free hand to stroke Dean’s cock while moving in and out of him rhythmically. He was glad they did it in that position; because Dean’s facial expressions were so expressive. His face was flushed, his eyes unfocused; and he was licking his lips, which Seth had to lean down and kiss them. He increased his pace and watched Dean groan in pleasure.

“Seth, I’m…” – Dean breathed; and Seth stroked his cock faster until Dean came, Seth’s name on his lips.

Seth thrust into him a few more times before spilling into the condom. He collapsed onto the bed and breathed into Dean’s neck; he could feel that Dean was smiling.

“You’re gonna stay the night, right?” – Dean asked as he leaned over to kiss Seth.

“Unless you’re kicking me out?” – Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean.

“No way. You’re stuck with me.” – Dean laughed and sat up. – “No, seriously. We’re all sticky. I’ll go get a towel.”

Dean couldn’t help but notice that Seth’s eyes _followed_ him as he walked to the bathroom. Oh well, not like there was anything to hide from Seth anymore.

“Here.” – Dean threw Seth a clean towel and Seth caught it.

As soon as they were done cleaning themselves up, Dean got into the bed and Seth’s arms wrapped around him again.

“Are you a cuddly sleeper?” – Dean asked as he placed a kiss on Seth’s neck.

“Did you just quote _Friends_ at me?” – Seth laughed and shook his head lightly. – “You’re so great. Where have you been all my life?”

“I was in a relationship for about six years, so…” – Dean said absentmindedly. – “Busy, I guess.”

“When did it end?” – Seth blurted out the first thing that popped in his mind.

“About two years ago.” – Dean answered with a nonchalant tone.

 _Is he the one who called you the other night and made your whole mood change?_ Seth wanted to ask that, but he didn’t.

They were not there yet. And Dean would tell him if he wanted to.

“We stayed friends so sometimes he called and stuff.” – Dean added when Seth did not say anything.

“Why did you break up?” – Seth mentally cursed himself for speaking without thinking again. So he tightened his arms around Dean and kissed his forehead.

“Wanted different things.” – Dean shrugged. – “What about you? Any interesting past relationships?”

“My ex cheated on me so I broke it off with him.” – Seth responded. – “Then I got transferred here, and I was so happy.”

“Boo.” – Dean kissed Seth’s neck again. – “Once a cheater, always a cheater.”

“Stop quoting _Friends_ at me.” – Seth scoffed but kissed him anyway. – “Are you working in the morning?”

“Nope.” – Dean shook his head. – “What about you?”

“No.”

“Hm.” – Dean snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes.

Seth felt strangely calm, being in Dean’s bed and being this close to him. He absentmindedly ruffled Dean’s hair.

“Your hair is fluffy.” – Seth commented and closed his eyes as well. – “Night Dean.”

“Go with me to the park tomorrow.” – Dean hugged him closer and breathed to his neck. – “Second date.”

“I thought today was our second date.” – Seth knitted his eyebrows.

He waited a few seconds, then heard soft snoring and Dean’s breathing on his chest.

_He could get used to this._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past events are italicized.

* * *

Dean woke up to the feel of feather-light kisses on his shoulder. He blinked a few times; Seth’s arm was around his waist and for some reason in his sleep Dean had been holding on to Seth’s hand. He was pretty sure he had never clung to anyone or anything when he slept. Usually his pillows and blanket would be on the floor when he woke up because he was busy kicking everything off his bed during sleep. He was glad they weren’t facing each other; because Dean could feel his cheeks burning up.

“I can hear you thinking you know?” – Seth dropped another kiss on his shoulder and murmured.

Dean wondered how he managed to sound that sexy so early in the morning.

“Morning.” – Dean turned around and wrapped his arm around Seth as well. – “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby.” – Seth smiled and kissed his forehead. – “Didn’t know you’re… cuddly.”

“I didn’t know either.” – Dean shrugged.

“What were you thinking about?” – Seth asked curiously.

“You.” – Dean decided on the answer that about summed it up.

At that moment, they heard a noise that sounded like scratching at the bedroom door. Then one noise became many; and there were even some barks.

“Looks like our kids are awake, babe.” – Seth murmured.

Dean groaned and pinched Seth’s side, which caused a yelp from Seth.

“You’re ticklish.” – Dean commented. – “I’m gonna remember that.”

He sat up and was about to get off the bed, but Seth pulled him back down.

“Where are you going?” – Seth questioned and kissed Dean’s bare hip. – “It’s still so early in the morning.”

“It’s almost 8 already. Aren’t you used to wake up early, being a neurosurgeon and all?” – Dean played with Seth’s hair absentmindedly. – “And the dogs are gonna keep scratching until I open the door, so…”

“But it’s so nice and cozy here.” – Seth complained. – “And you’re warm. And I want you.”

Dean almost blurted out “You have me. I’m right here.” but luckily he caught himself. He really didn’t want to freak Seth out so early in their relationship. Being with Seth felt natural; Dean was actually surprised at how nice it felt to be in a proper relationship again. After Sami, he had only had sex friends but no real boyfriends. He hadn’t wanted to be in a relationship; but then Seth came and changed his mindset. He couldn’t be sure if Seth was _the one_ or anything like that; but he wanted to see where things would go.

“You’re not hungry?” – He asked Seth instead. – “I’m starving.”

“I want you.” – Seth repeated and trailed his hand lower.

* * *

Two handjobs and a shared shower later, Seth and Dean were at the table eating breakfast. For the first time ever, the dogs were eating from their respective bowls. It was strangely peaceful like this; Seth couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper breakfast, even on his days off. Usually he would be so tired from being at the hospital so he would sleep the entire day; then he would hang out with Roman; drink some beer, watch some TV, go to sleep; so that the next day he could go back to the hospital. Seth loved his job, but sometimes it could get a bit exhausting.

Which was why at the moment, Seth was watching Dean putting two pancakes on his plates with a smile.

“What?” – Dean handed him the syrup and raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing.” – Seth shook his head quickly. – “Thanks for breakfast.”

Dean looked at him like he just said something stupid; but he smiled back anyway, his dimples still visible.

“Of course.” – Dean shrugged and bit down into the pancake piece on his fork. – “What else would I do?”

Seth was about to say something, but Dean’s phone went off again. He blinked at the screen a few times and stood up.

“I’ll be right back.” – Dean smiled apologetically and waved his phone.

Seth made out the word “Sami.”

* * *

_“I got a job offering in California.” – Sami announced excitedly and flopped down on the sofa next to Dean._

_“That’s awesome!” – Dean was holding a pizza slice and watching an action movie; but he turned to Sami and smiled happily. – “You’re really great. Is this for when you finish school? Damn, you’re gonna have a job as soon as you graduate. That’s amazing.”_

_“Actually, I will have to move there in about a month. I’m gonna finish my senior year at a school in California and work at the same time.” – Sami replied._

_“Oh.” – Dean nodded and realized that was probably not the best reaction, so he grinned again and put his arms around Sami for a hug. – “That’s even more impressive. You did great. I’m really proud of you.”_

_“Thank you.” – Sami pulled him impossibly closer and smiled against his shoulder. – “You’re the best boyfriend ever for being so supportive.”_

_Dean nodded again. Of course he supported Sami. What else would he do?_

_“So one month left in Ohio huh?” – He commented. – “Anything you want to do before leaving?”_

_There was silence for a while, so Dean assumed that Sami was just thinking about what he wanted to do. They were really comfortable around each other so silence was usually welcomed._

_“Just want to be with you.” – He responded after a while, still holding Dean close. – “I mean… not just for this month, but…”_

_He paused again. Dean was getting nervous because they had never had this talk before. All of Dean’s past relationships (not many by the way) were never long distance. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t work otherwise. And California was almost across the whole country; it would be really hard to see each other, let alone maintain a relationship._

_But this was Sami; even if Dean didn’t believe in himself, he believed in Sami._

_“What do you want to do?” – The question was the same, but Dean was sure that Sami knew what he was asking._

_There was silence again._

_“I mean, we don’t have to talk about it now.” – Dean offered. – “We still have time.”_

_“Okay.” – Sami nodded. – “Still have time, yeah.”_

* * *

It was about three months later when Dean saw Roman again. That morning, Dean was taking his dogs to the park; and coincidentally, he bumped into Roman and Rambo. Rambo was so excited to see Dean that he barked and tried to jump toward Dean even though Roman still had him on a leash a few feet away.

“Hey, I missed you too.” – Dean scratched his ears. – “You’ve grown.”

“Hey Dean.” – Roman walked closer and smiled warmly at him. – “Haven’t seen you in a while. How are things?”

“The same as always.” – Dean shrugged. – “What about you? How are things at the hospital?”

“Busy.” – Roman sat down on the bench next to Dean. – “Feels like I haven’t slept in months.”

“Wonder what it would be like when you have kids.” – Dean commented absentmindedly and cringed when the words left his mouth.

Lucky for him, Roman just laughed at that and turned his attention to Yogi bear, who was sniffing his legs with interest.

“His name is Yogi bear.” – Dean offered.

“Is there a story?” – Roman patted his head gently and the Husky jumped onto the bench to sniff his face.

“I googled ‘what should I name my dog’ and a got a bunch of results.” – Dean shrugged. – “I tried to call him different names, but he seemed to like Yogi bear, so yeah. Basically my dogs’ names are very random.”

Sushi chose that moment to bark at Roman and jumped onto the bench as well. Dean smiled and scratched his head.

“He doesn’t want to feel left out.” – Roman commented and Dean nodded. – “Your dogs are really well-behaved.”

“I got them when they were really young, so training was kinda easy.”

Then he heard Einstein’s bark; and Sushi immediately jumped down and chased after him away from where Roman and Dean were sitting. Dean was surprised because usually those two dogs were the most obedient; they would never run randomly somewhere without Dean’s approval.

“Be right back.” – Dean stood up and offered Roman a smile.

He followed their barks, wondering what they were chasing after. His three other dogs were still on the grass doing their own things, not paying attention to the Retriever or the Samoyed.

He took a right toward the parking lot and was relieved to see the dogs hadn’t run off the park. He was about to call their names; but they were barking and waving their tails at someone.

“Fuck.” – Dean muttered under his breath before he knew it.

There was a reason his first dogs were the only ones being excited right now.

“Hi Dean.” – Sami grinned as he crouched down to pat the dogs. – “These two still remember me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views, kudos, and comments :D :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past events are in italics :D

* * *

_“You’re sure about this?” – Dean looked at Sami hesitantly. – “This is a huge decision alright? You can’t change your mind later.”_

_“I’m sure.” – Sami patted his back encouragingly. – “I have always been certain about adopting dogs. And you’ve been working at the shelter for a while; you know how much you love dogs.”_

_Dean sighed. Sami was right. He did love dogs. He wanted to adopt as many dogs as possible._

_“You’re gonna be here for what, a month? And we’re getting a dog together.” – Dean reasoned. – “But when you go back to California, the dog will stay with me. You won’t get to see him. He won’t get to see you.”_

_“I’m not gonna live in California forever, you know.” – Sami explained. – “There is actually a reason I want to adopt a dog with you.”_

_They were sitting in Dean’s car that was parked in front of the animal shelter where Dean worked at. Which, apparently, was the perfect place for a serious conversation regarding their relationship._

_“And what’s that?” – Dean stared at Sami without blinking._

_“I got a job offering in D.C., so I was thinking of moving here. It’s like a 20-minute drive to my new workplace.” – Sami stared back with a smile._

_“You’re gonna live here?” – Dean asked in disbelief._

_“Yeah.” – Sami nodded. – “And… I don’t know. Maybe we can move in together?”_

_Dean was pretty sure his brain went to overdrive, because the only word running through his mind continuously was “fuck.”_

_“That’s great.” – He nodded without giving it a second thought. – “Yeah, let’s go get a dog, because we’re gonna be living together.”_

_They couldn’t decide between the Samoyed or the Golden Retriever so they adopted both of them._

“Technically, they’re yours too. And dogs generally have a good memory, so of course they remember you.” – Dean replied to Sami’s remark.

Sami was still smiling at him; and Dean had no idea how he was supposed to react. What was the normal response to seeing your ex-boyfriend who you broke up with two years ago but remained friends suddenly appearing at a park near your house but oh wait, the two dogs you had adopted together still remembered him and was glad to see him but he never mentioned anything about visiting when you talked three months ago? Was there even an appropriate response?

“You look great.” –Sami cut off his train of thought.

 _Of course he had to say that._ Dean groaned internally.

“You too.” – He answered. – “You didn’t mention you were coming to visit.”

Dean cringed. Why did he always say the first thing that came to his head out loud?

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” – Sami admitted. – “I actually meant to visit your house. But I wanted to walked around for a bit so I stopped here; and these two appeared so the surprise is ruined.”

Dean’s phone chose that moment to vibrate. When he saw that Seth was calling, he was happy. Nothing better than the one you’re dating calls when you’re talking to your ex-boyfriend, right?

“Gotta take this.” – He mouthed to Sami and picked up. – “Hey babe.”

He might or might not have said “babe” on purpose.

 _“’Babe?’ Are you okay Dean?”_ – Seth asked quizzically.

“I’m good. Just… taking the dogs for a walk at the park. Oh I bumped into Roman.” – Dean turned away from where Sami and his dogs were.

He realized that he was offering more information than Seth needed. Hell, Seth hadn’t asked him anything at all.

_“Oh okay. I’m just calling to check if we’re still on for tonight. I can pick you up at around 6?”_

“Of course we’re still on.” – Dean nodded. – “I can pick you up. You picked me up last time already.”

Dean wondered if this conversation was appropriate to have in front of his ex. But then again, they had been broken up for over two years, it should be fine right?

 _“Whoa.” –_ Seth protested immediately. – _“No offense, babe, but maybe I should drive.”_

“My driving skill is impeccable, thank you.” – Dean scoffed. – “I’m just an assertive driver. You drive too slowly.”

 _“I think you mean ‘carefully,’ in which case there is no such thing as driving too carefully. I’ll pick you up, okay?” –_ Seth offered. – _“And you can fuck me later.”_

Dean almost choked on his tongue coming up with a reply. He was also pretty sure his face was getting red just thinking about Seth’s words.

“That a promise?” – He tried to keep a neutral tone to his voice, but Seth’s laugh told him that he failed.

_“Why would I joke about this? Alright, be ready at 6, I’ll pick you up.”_

“Kay.” – Dean nodded. – “I’ll see you later then.”

When he turned around, Sami was still playing with the dogs, but his eyes were on Dean.

“Boyfriend?” – Sami asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah.” – Dean nodded, and before he could say anything else, Roman appeared from the corner, holding Dean’s three other dogs on their leashes and his dog Rambo as well.

“Hey Dean, I have to go now. And I don’t want you to lose your dogs, so…”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” – Dean almost ran to him and took the leashes into his hand. – “Thanks Roman, I didn’t mean to run off like that.”

Roman nodded with a smile and turned his attention to Sami with a curious expression on his face.

“Oh, this is Sami.” – Dean motioned to his ex of 6 years. – “And this is Roman.” – He pointed at the guy who asked him out 15 minutes into knowing him.

At least they shook hands; and Dean said goodbye to Roman and Rambo before they left.

“You actually have five dogs.” – Sami shook his head in disbelief and walked closer to Dean to play with the dogs. – “What are these three's names?”

“Yogi bear, Scrappydoo, and Wigglebutt.”

And Sami just burst out laughing.

“I’m not even surprised. That’s just so… you.”

Dean smiled and bent down to put the leashes back on Sushi and Einstein. He really had no idea what to say to Sami. _Why did you come back without telling me? Why are you back here at all? What do you mean you meant to visit my house? I know we stayed friends but a heads up would have been really nice._

But then again, these things didn’t matter anymore.

“It was good to see you, Sami.” – Dean was surprised at the hint of finality in his voice.

“Can we… catch up, sometimes? When you’re free?”

“Sure.” – Dean replied. – “We can hang out before you leave for California.”

“Actually, I moved to Virginia.” – Sami said with a smile. – “So we have time. To catch up. Whenever you’re free.”

Dean tried to hide his surprise and nodded before tugging the leashes lightly. Einstein and Sushi barked at Sami and followed Dean. He was glad they decided to be obedient then; because he wouldn’t know what to do if they had clung on to Sami.

* * *

 

Dean drove home in silence. Even his dogs were strangely calm in the car. Usually they would bark if he turned on the radio or when Dean told them about his day. They enjoyed his style of driving; and Dean still couldn’t believe that Seth didn’t trust him behind the wheels.

The guy he had been dating for more than three months, Seth.

The guy that beat Dean at Mario Kart four times in a row.

The dorky guy that could quote every line of _Friends._

Super smart neurosurgeon who squealed at puppies.

Dean missed Seth.

Which was really strange, because he had talked on the phone with Seth not ten minutes ago; and they just had just seen each other the day before. How was it possible that Dean missed Seth already?

“Damn it.” – Dean murmured under his breath as he pulled up the car on the driveway. After the dogs were inside, he put food and water in the bowls and slumped down on the couch. He took out his phone and dialed one of his closest friends, aka the only person who knew him well enough and could probably offer his good advice (if she really felt like it.)

* * *

Dean cringed as he walked into a frozen yogurt shop. The weather was still cold; so the only customer was a petite girl with black hair, who waved at Dean when she saw him.

“Hey best friend.” – AJ grinned when Dean sat down in front of her. – “Wanna buy me yogurt before telling me your love life troubles?”

“I do not have love life troubles alright?” – Dean groaned but stood up and followed her to the yogurt machines anyway. – “It’s just… I saw Sami today.”

“WHAT?” – She turned around so fast her long hair knocked down some of the stacked cups on the counter.

Dean shot the cashier an apologetic look and picked them up from the ground. AJ was still staring at him unblinking.

“Yeah, he said he moved here.” – Dean shrugged. – “And the two dogs that I got with him still remember him.”

“Have you ever told your boyfriend about him?” – She asked curiously. – “The boyfriend that you haven’t even let me meet?”

“I… he knows about Sami, kind of. I mentioned that I was with him for about 6 years.”

He stared at AJ as she proceeded to put five different kinds of yogurt into the cup. Sensing his look, she explained:

“They taste better this way. Anyway, when will I get to meet him? I mean I’m your best friend. Even Paige has seen him, that’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair. But he came in when Paige and I were working, so I didn’t plan for them to meet.” – Dean said absentmindedly and filled his cup with the original flavor yogurt. Simple was best.

AJ was quiet for a while. Dean thought she was debating which toppings to get so he wanted to tell her to get them all. But then she said something that made him freeze.

“Have you ever thought that maybe you have commitment issues?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback portion is italicized.

He stared at her in disbelief, too shocked to say anything at the moment. At first he scoffed, because he was in a relationship for 6 years. How would he do that if he had “commitment issues?” But then he really thought about it.

He had freaked out whenever Sami talked about their together future.

He had freaked out when Sami wanted to move in with him. But he had agreed anyway, _because he had wanted to avoid an argument that they surely would have gotten in._

“How exactly did you and Sami break up, Dean?” – AJ asked.

He paid for their yogurts quietly; and when they got back to the table, AJ was still looking at him expectantly.

“He proposed.” – Dean admitted.

He had never seen AJ so surprised.

_Sami and Dean had been living together for three weeks. They had been roommates for three years of college before Sami moved to California so this wasn’t a new experience. They knew each other’s habits and living styles already. Dean was glad that the panic he had experienced when Sami first wanted to move in was gone. Although sometimes when Sami looked at Dean, his eyes were filled with emotions that Dean didn’t know the names of. When he asked what Sami was thinking about, Sami smiled, kissed him briefly, and said “How lucky I am.”_

_Dean had another panic then._

_A week later, they took Einstein and Sushi to the park together. When the dogs ran around on the grass, they sat together on the bench. Sami then turned to Dean and asked:_

_“How long have we been together?”_

_Dean swallowed and blinked at him a few times. He thought that he knew where the conversation was going._

_“Six years and counting.” – Dean still replied. – “My longest relationship ever.”_

_“Mine too.” – Sami smiled and wrapped his arm around him. – “Glad it’s with you.”_

_Dean nodded absentmindedly. He felt like Sami could feel him getting tense._

_“Sami…”_

_“Six years huh?” – Sami kissed his temple. – “Kinda long. But we still have our lives ahead of us.”_

_Dean wanted to run away._

_“I… kinda really want to spend the rest of mine with you. If you want to, of course.” – Sami’s voice was barely above a whisper, yet every word still felt amplified to Dean._

_“I’m sorry.” – Dean murmured._

“Dean, are you okay? You spaced out for a bit there.” – AJ’s voice brought him back to reality.

“I’m fine.” – He assured her and look down to see his yogurt was already starting to melt.

“So Sami proposed.” – She repeated his sentence earlier. – “And you freaked out and broke up with him?”

He nodded quietly.

“But you still loved him then.” – She knitted her eyebrows. – “You guys broke up, but you still loved him.”

“We were together since high school. It took a while to get over someone who was such a big part of my life.” – He confessed. – “I couldn’t give him what he wanted, but I did love him.”

“Do you still?” – He could tell she was observing him carefully.

“No.” – He shook his head. – “We stayed friends, but… I guess feelings changed.”

“What about your boyfriend?” – She asked.

He was confused at the mention of Seth.

“What about him?”

“Are you gonna tell him about your relationship with Sami? The reason you guys broke up years ago? Will you let him know you met him today? And the discovery of your commitment issues?”

“Slow down with all the questions.” – He held one hand up. – “I… I don’t know. I’m seeing him tonight, so… yeah I’ll talk to him.”

“Can I meet him in the future?” – She took that hand in hers and used her most persuasive tone.

“I guess.” – Dean shrugged. – “If we’re still together.”

* * *

Seth automatically smiled when Dean got into the car. He was about to say hi but Dean immediately leaned over and pulled him into a kiss. Not a peck, more like a full on make out session.

“Hello to you too.” – He said breathlessly when Dean pulled away. – “That’s a really nice… greeting.”

“I missed you.” – Dean admitted as he fastened his seatbelt. – “Let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

Seth held Dean’s hand and slowly brought it to his lips. Dean tried not to blush as he turned to Seth and raised his eyebrows in question.

“I missed you too.” – Seth smiled. – “How was your day?”

He gave Dean’s hand back and began driving. Dean took a deep breath before answering. _He really should tell Seth about Sami._

“I got yogurt this afternoon. Caught up with a close friend and she wanted to eat yogurt, so…”

“You know, I’ve never met your friends.” – Seth suddenly said. – “Except Paige, but that’s because she’s also your co-worker. You’ve met a lot of my friends.”

Dean nodded in agreement. Dean knew that Roman was a pediatrician. Seth had two other close friends named Nikki and Daniel. She was a personal trainer at the gym that Seth usually went to; and he owned a coffee shop. Seth had invited Dean to hang out with him and his friends a few times at a bar owned by another one of Seth’s friend, Chris. Dean especially liked him because of his crooked sense of humor.

But Seth was right. Dean never mentioned his friends to him although both sides wanted to meet the other.

“Roman’s my friend.” – Dean shrugged.

“He was my friend first.” – Seth laughed. – “Are you trying to win him over?”

“Pretty sure I already did, babe.” – Dean offered him a smile as well. – “But now that you’ve mentioned it, I think it’ll be cool if you meet my friends. They… want to meet you as well.”

“Alright, tell me something about the friend you met this afternoon.”

Dean felt his phone vibrate again; and he saw that Sami had sent him a text.

“Her name is AJ, she’s Paige’s girlfriend actually.” – Dean looked back at Seth and took a deep breath. – “Also my ex-boyfriend, Sami, moved here. I just saw him this morning at the park.”

Seth widened his eyes for a few seconds. He glanced at Dean quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

“How was seeing him?” – His voice was carefully neutral.

“Awkward as fuck.” – Dean sighed. – “I got my first two dogs with him so they still remembered his scent or something. They ran to him and I had to go look for them. And Roman saw him too so I had to introduce them to each other. So yeah, awkward as fuck.”

“Wait, Roman got to meet your ex?” – Seth asked in surprise.

“Not ‘got to.’ It was an accident. If it was up to me, they would never meet.” – Dean scoffed.

“Hm.” – Seth hummed without saying anything else.

Dean waited for a while, but Seth was silent. When Seth parked pulled the car into the restaurant parking lot, Dean turned to him and asked curiously:

“Wanna elaborate?”

“What?” – Seth squinted in confusion. – “Oh, you mean about your ex? Nope, nothing further.”

“Sami’s my childhood friend and we were together for a while. But we broke up and that’s it. We’re just friends.” – Dean explained. – “I’m with you now, okay? You’re my present.”

Seth couldn’t help but smirk.

“Alright so that’s a bit cheesy.” – Dean rolled his eyes. – “But you know what I mean. Look, he just sent me a text. You can read it if you want.”

“No, it’s okay.” – Seth declined. – “Dean, I’m… I’m not jealous or anything. You’re honest with me, that’s all I can ask for, alright?”

“Not even a wee bit curious?” – Dean waved his phone in front of Seth. – “I mean I haven’t read it yet, it might be a sext.”

“Fine, give me that.” – Seth snatched the phone from Dean’s hand, not even surprised at the lack of resistance.

“It’s real cute when you’re jealous babe.” – Dean laughed.

“’Babe.’ Is that why you called me babe this morning? Because you were with your ex?” – Seth looked up from the phone and raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe.” – Dean shrugged innocently. – “But I think that nickname works for us now. It grew on me.”

Seth just shook his head in fake disapproval and turned his head down to Dean’s phone. Since he had Dean’s permission to look at the text, he had to give in to his curiosity.

_“Have fun on the date with your boyfriend. Introduce us sometimes.”_

Then Seth realized that Dean hadn’t deleted the older messages that Sami had sent. Seth looked away and gave the phone back to Dean then.

“So?” – Dean asked in anticipation. – “Was there sexting?”

“He wants to meet me.” – Seth answered and got out of the car.

Dean pouted and followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

“Why do you have to wear that shirt?” – Dean practically growled as he pushed Seth into the bedroom. – “Damn it Seth, rolled-up sleeves too? Are you trying to kill me?”

Seth smirked as he turned around and kissed Dean passionately.

“I may or may not have done it on purpose.” – Seth grinned and gently bit down on Dean’s lower lip. – “Glad to see that it’s working.”

“And your jeans, oh my God.” – Dean placed his hands on Seth’s ass appreciatively. – “How the hell do you put them on?”

“I’m very flexible.” – Seth grinned and placed a kiss on Dean’s jaw. – “Wanna test that out?”

Dean was pretty sure his brain decided to stop working there and then. He turned his attention back to getting Seth’s jeans off as quickly as he could. Imagine his surprise when Dean found out Seth was going commando.

“Fuck.” – Dean growled and sank down on his knees and took Seth’s cock in his mouth. Even though it wasn’t the first time he saw Seth naked, it still took his breath away every time.

“You planned this.” -  Dean murmured with Seth’s cock in his mouth.

“Hmm.” – Seth put his hands on Dean’s hair and pulled it lightly. – “Shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, Dean.”

Dean laughed and kissed the side of Seth’s cock before standing up to look at him. Seth’s eyes were full with lust at the moment. He linked his hands with Dean’s and walked backwards until they reached the bed. Dean lightly pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He put one of Seth’s leg on his shoulder.

Seth was right. _He was really flexible._

* * *

 

“Oh my God.” – Seth breathed quickly. – “Oh my God.”

“You alright?” – Dean leaned down to kiss him as he inched in slowly. – “Want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” – Seth shook his head. – “Just… it’s been a while since I’ve been in this… position, so…”

“It’s okay babe.” – Dean kissed him again and stopped moving anyway. – “Take your time, I’m right here with you.”

Seth took a few deep breaths and grinned.

“I’m okay. Move.”

“You sure?” – Dean hesitated.

“Yes, Dean, I’m sure. Now move.” – Seth put his hands around Dean’s face and in his hair. – “Hurry up!”

“Love it when you get all bossy, babe.” – Dean complied and pushed all the way in.

Seth groaned as the pleasure spread through his body. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be stretched so full. Then Dean hit _that spot_ and Seth was pretty sure he was seeing stars.

“Right there!” – Seth gripped the arms around him tightly. – “Do it again Dean.”

“Of course.” – Dean grinned and managed to hit Seth’s prostate at the same time. – “You look so good like this. Can I keep you like this all the time?”

“That’s impossible on so many levels.” – Seth sighed happily as he settled into Dean’s pace. – “You say this every time we have sex, you know?”

“Because it’s true.” – Dean smiled and pushed a strand of Seth’s hair from his forehead. – “You’re gorgeous. And I get to do this with you.”

Although Seth was pretty certain he couldn’t think straight at that moment because of the intense pleasure he was feeling, something in him warmed up when Dean said those words. Then Dean hit that spot again and Seth could only moan in response. He came a few minutes later with Dean not far behind.

Seth thought that he was already getting used to this.

Dean was amazed as the calmness he was feeling.

_So this is what being with someone you’re really comfortable with feels like._ He thought as he buried his face in the crook of Seth’s neck and inhaled his scent.

* * *

 

Roman was drinking in Chris Jericho’s bar. It was unusually quiet tonight. The only other customers were a middle-age man with impressive sleeve tattoos and a longhaired man who looked like he just wrestled someone in the mud.

“How’s it going big guy?” – Chris leaned over to him from behind the counter. – “Want something stronger than beer?”

“I’m good.” – Roman shook his head. – “Have an early day tomorrow so I’m gonna head home after this.”

Chris nodded and smiled at another customer who just stepped in the bar. Roman took a big gulp of his beer and noticed the new customer sat down next to him. He looked over and saw a familiar face.

“Sami right?” – He offered a small smile. – “We met a few days ago at the park. With Dean.”

“Oh.” – Sami nodded in recognition. – “And you’re Roman. Nice to see you again. What a coincidence.”

Sami ordered a beer as well and the two of them got to know each other. They were surprised at the similarities. They both loved dogs and watching sports.

“So how did you meet Dean?” – Sami asked curiously.

“I wanted to adopt a dog and he was working at the shelter that day.” – Roman replied. – “But I’m a close friend of his boyfriend, actually.”

“Really?” – Sami sat straight up with interest. – “How is he?”

Roman was surprised at the sudden attention at the mention of Seth, so he just shrugged casually:

“Great guy. Can be a dork sometimes, but really awesome overall. Why do you ask?”

“Dean and I have known each other since high school.” – Sami responded nonchalantly. – “And we dated for a while, so I’m just curious.”

Roman blinked a few times while processing that. He just realized he was talking to Dean’s ex-boyfriend. He was suddenly glad he hadn’t told Sami he had asked Dean out less than half an hour of knowing him.

“I think they’re great together.” – Roman said. _Great, he was defending Seth and Dean’s relationship now?_

“I’m sure.” – Sami nodded along.

* * *

 

Ever since Seth mentioned that he had never met Dean’s friends, Dean had been feeling bad about the whole thing. So he had called AJ, Paige, Dolph, and Jeff and invited them to hang out with Seth and him. At the moment he was regretting that decision though. His friends were awesome but they can be crazy and meddlesome at times; he wasn’t sure if he should expose Seth to that just yet.

But then Seth called and asked if Roman could join them and Dean happily agreed. It meant less attention would be on Seth and himself. Plus they planned to meet at Chris’ bar so there would be another familiar face to Dean. As long as his relationship didn’t have to be under the microscope as his friends observed Dean and whoever he was with, Dean was glad. He only hoped that AJ would be too busy talking to Seth and Roman and Chris that she wouldn’t remember to ask him about his “commitment issues.”

_The good thing was he wasn’t denying that he had them anymore._

He arrived at the bar ten minutes early. _Good, he had time to think of ways to distract AJ from asking him difficult questions._

“Hey Dean.” – He heard the greeting and looked up as Roman sat down opposite of him.

“Hey.” – Dean greeted back. – “You’re early.”

“I got here straight from the hospital. Seth said he had to go home and take a shower but he’ll still be here on time.” – Roman smiled at him. – “I think he’s nervous ‘cause he’s meeting your friends.”

“What?” – Dean scoffed. – “Why would he be nervous? My friends… yeah okay, they can be a bit… overwhelming at first.” – Dean confessed. – “But if they like someone, they’ll warm up. How was work at the hospital today?”

“A kid almost cried when he came in because he said I was too big to be a doctor.” – Roman told him. – “So I put him on my shoulders while I was prescribing his medicines. Just a normal day really. How was yours?”

“There are two new bunnies today.” – Dean replied. – “And three cats got adopted so that’s good.”

Over the last few months Dean and Roman had gotten close. Sometimes Dean took care of Rambo if both Roman and Seth were busy. In return, Roman agreed to watch _Friends_ with him and he could finally understand some of the references Seth always made.

“I should tell you, I… met Sami the other day.” – Roman looked at Dean. – “Here, actually. He seemed like a cool guy.”

Dean stared at him for a while with an unreadable expression.

_Roman and Sami talked._

“I see.” – Finally Dean nodded. – “Did he say anything about… Did he say anything strange?”

“Only that you two are close friends and used to date.” – Roman answered honestly.

“Ah.” – Dean acknowledged. – “We broke up a long time ago. Not a big deal.”

Roman could see Dean was getting tense when Sami was mentioned.

“I just want you to know that. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable; that’s the last thing I want to do.” – He offered.

“It’s alright.” – Dean gave him a reassuring smile. – “He just… still had that effect on me sometimes. Not your fault.”

Roman smiled back, but felt like there was a hint of nervousness in Dean’s voice.

“If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here. I mean… you don’t have to of course. There’s Seth so you probably prefer to tell him. But… you’re my friend too, I’m here for you if you need me.” – He looked straight at Dean.

“Thank you.” – Dean smiled appreciatively. – “I will keep that in mind.”

Roman nodded. Yes he still had a crush on Dean (How could he _not?_ The guy was gorgeous!) But he would never do anything behind Seth’s back. Still, it felt good to make a new friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank you all for the views, comments, kudos, etc. You guys are amazing and I'm so grateful you have taken the time to read this story :)

* * *

Roman saw Dean waved at someone; and before he could turn around, a girl with black hair sat down at the chair next to him and put her arms around him.

“Hi! It’s so good to finally meet Dean’s boyfriend. I’m AJ, Dean’s best friend. He’s talked about you a lot, practically non-stop. He didn’t mention how good-looking you are.”

“Did he mention that he’s not Dean’s boyfriend?” – Dean groaned. – “This is Roman, Seth’s best friend.”

Roman tried to hold back a laugh as AJ awkwardly pulled back and extended her hand.

“Sorry about that. It’s good to meet you, Roman.”

“Nice to meet you too, AJ. And thank you for the compliment.” – He shook her hand. – “Dean’s boyfriend will be here soon so you can hug him.”

“Don’t encourage her.” – Dean scoffed. – “Can you like… shake hands with someone you just met instead of hugging them?”

“I need to hug your boyfriend.” – She sighed.

“And why’s that?” – Paige sat down next to her and raised her eyebrows. She smiled at Dean and Roman.

“Hi sweetie.” – AJ chirped and leaned over and kissed her cheek. – “Oh I just need to hug him as a thank you.” – She explained. – “I hug everyone okay? Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” – Paige shrugged. – “I just don’t want you to scare people with your random hugging.”

“It’s alright.” – Roman said. – “I feel really welcomed.”

“See?” – AJ grinned. – “Oh my god. Dean, please tell me that’s Seth who just walked in.”

Dean looked at the door and sure enough, his boyfriend was standing there looking around. Dean almost smirked because Seth was wearing those killer skinny jeans again. Or maybe every pair he owned was killer.

_He always looked so good._ Dean thought as he waved at Seth.

“Hey babe.” – Dean smiled brightly when Seth sat down next to him. – “You know Roman and Paige obviously. This one is AJ.”

As she had said earlier, AJ did stand up and moved around the table to that she could hug Seth.

“So glad to meet you.” – She whispered as she patted his back lightly.

“Uhm… thank you.” – Seth said as he hugged her back. – “I’m Seth.”

He looked at Dean in question but Dean just grinned.

“That’s her style.” – Dean said. – “Oh, and here comes Jeff and Dolph.”

As the night went on, Dean wondered why he was worried about Seth meeting his friends before. They all got along fine. At some points Chris even joined them. Dean was glad that Seth and Roman were comfortable around his friends.

Seth and Roman learned that AJ was in her final year of university and was planning to be a lawyer. Dolph owned a sushi restaurant and he just got engaged to his girlfriend Lana. Jeff was a professional car racer.

Dean wasn’t a big fan of public display of affection but at one point he saw a random guy staring at Seth from the bar. Without any hesitation, he put his arm around Seth and kissed his cheek. Then he glared at the guy until he looked away.

He was glad his friends didn’t seem to notice that action.

“You okay?” – Seth raised his eyebrows.

“Yep.” – Dean shrugged innocently and lowered his voice. – “How about you?”

Seth smiled and nodded.

“So guys. Lana and I were debating where to have our honeymoon. I want it to be in France, but she prefers Italy. What do you guys think?” – Dolph asked.

“France? That’s so cliché Ziggler.” – AJ scoffed.

“What? It’s romantic!” – He countered.

“Agreed.” – Jeff nodded.

“I think you should go with Lana’s idea.” – Roman stated. – “Usually the bride is under so much stress, it’ll be really nice if she can choose where to spend the honeymoon. She’ll be happy and you’ll be happy because she’s happy.”

AJ patted his shoulder in appreciation.

“I like the way you think Roman. Dolph, listen to him.”

“When is the wedding anyway?” – Paige asked.

“In about two months.” – Dolph answered then he suddenly turned to Dean. – “Oh hey, I just talked to Sami. Did you know he moved to Virginia?”

AJ almost choked on her drink.

Jeff’s face practically lit up.

Roman tried his best to look like he didn’t know who they were talking about.

Paige actually didn’t know who they were talking about.

Seth glanced at Dean briefly before picking up his drink so that he didn’t have to look at anyone.

Dean could feel his body stiffen.

“I did.” – Dean answered with his most neutral voice. – “We talked about a week ago.”

“Oh man, I’m the only one he didn’t call?” – Jeff sighed.

AJ put her drink back on the table and smiled at him.

“I didn’t see him either. You’re not the only one.”

“Wait, who’s Sami?” – Paige knitted her eyebrows.

“He’s this awesome guy we used to hang out with.” – Dolph replied. – “Dean’s best friend.”

Dean had to stop himself from groaning.

“Hey, I’m Dean’s best friend.” – AJ corrected him and Dean smiled at her gratefully.

_She really was._

“Well, you guys should invite him to hang out with us next time.” – Paige suggested. – “The more the merrier right?”

“Sure sweetie.” – AJ nodded cheerfully. – “So, another round?”

* * *

  
AJ, Paige, and Dolph decided to crash at Jeff’s house because it was the closest to the bar. They had wanted to walk but Dean called them a cab anyway. Roman, Seth, and Dean shared a cab and they went to Roman’s house to drop him off. Seth and Dean decided to go to Dean’s house afterwards because all the dogs were there.

“So.” – Dean prompted.

“So.” – Seth repeated as he yawned. – “Your friends are really cool.”

“They like you, and Roman too.” – Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Seth to pull him in closer.

“It was fun.” – Seth murmured. – “I got to meet your friends and they like me. I also got to see you when you’re jealous. Great night.”

Dean pulled away a little to look at Seth.

“Whoa. What? Jealous? When?” – He sounded defensive.

Seth smirked and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“You know, a guy looked at me and suddenly you were all over me.”

_So he did notice._ Dean thought.

“What are you talking about?” – Dean’s voice was a getting a little higher. – “That’s not jealous. I’m not jealous. I’m never jealous. I’m cool. I’m always cool.”

Seth laughed and kissed his collarbone lightly.

“Stop laughing.” – Dean groaned. – “I just don’t want him to bother you, okay? He looked all suspicious and shady. Are you laughing into my neck, Seth?”

Seth was practically crackling now. Dean tried to pull away but Seth kept his arms around him.

“You’re really cute.” – Seth sighed and kissed Dean’s neck.

“I’m not cute! And I’m not jealous!” – Dean squirmed. – “Would you just stop laughing already?”

Seth tried his best to stop laughing, but every time he looked at Dean he just burst out laughing again.

“Aren’t you sleepy?” – Dean patted his head in dismissal. – “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

Seth yawned again and burrowed his face in Dean’s shoulder. Dean sighed in relief because he didn’t have to defend his actions anymore.

_So maybe he was jealous. But no one had to know._

* * *

 

Seth woke up and groaned instantly. He enjoyed drinking but always regretted the next morning. He was just glad it was his day off. Dean was still snoring lightly next to him and Seth took a moment to look at him properly. They both slept naked and one of Dean’s arm was around Seth’s middle.

“You’re possessive even in your sleep.” – Seth sighed and kissed Dean’s cheek.

He quietly got out of bed without waking Dean and went to the bathroom. When he was back, Dean was still sound asleep and Seth heard the sound of scratching at the door. So he grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of gym shorts from Dean’s drawers.

_He liked the way they smelled._

Then he opened the door and sure enough, all six dogs were there wagging their tails. Seth thought about taking them out for a walk but he decided he would wait until Dean woke up. So he put food and water on their bowls and flopped down on the sofa.

He was flipping through the channel when the doorbell rang.

The dogs instantly barked and ran to the door. Seth wondered if he should wake Dean up. But then he just shrugged and opened the door anyway. At least the screen door was closed so the dogs wouldn’t just run out of the house.

“Oh. Hi.” – The man at the door was surprised to see him. – “Is Dean home? I want to return some of his stuffs I borrowed ages ago.”

The dogs were still barking; but Sushi and Einstein were wagging their tails as well.

“Guys, be quiet.” – Seth shushed them before turning back to the guest. – “Dean’s still asleep right now. I can wake–”

“It’s alright.” – The man cut him off and smiled. – “Can I give them to you instead?”

Seth had a hunch who this man was, but he had to make sure.

“Of course. And I’ll tell Dean later that they are from?”

“Sami.” – The man grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past events are in italics as usual:)

* * *

Dean felt an itch on his face. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Wigglebutt’s nose sniffing him.

“Morning.” – He hugged the Corgi closer as the dog licked his face. – “Alright, I’m up.”

Dean sat up and realized the bed was empty. Wigglebutt sensed that he had done his job so he jumped down from the bed and ran toward the door. Dean just yawned and put on his clothes lazily. Usually Seth would stay in bed or wake Dean up right away so Dean was surprised he didn’t see Seth anywhere in the bedroom or the bathroom.

Wigglebutt decided to wait for him and followed Dean to the living room. He saw Seth watching TV on the sofa with the dogs surrounding him.

“Hey babe.” – Dean picked up Princess Consuela and Scrappydoo to sit down and put them back on his legs. – “My clothes look great on you. Are you hungry?”

“I fed the dogs.” – Seth was still focused on the news channel. – “Sami stopped by earlier to return your stuffs.”

“Sorry what?” – Dean thought he heard wrong.

Seth pointed at a box on the dining table and Dean froze.

“He came by when you were asleep.” – Seth shrugged.

Dean was terrified that the first thought that went through his head was _He doesn’t mean anything to me, I swear. I like you, okay? Only you._

“Seth.” – He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to his boyfriend. – “I’m sorry. Did he… make you uncomfortable?”

“Why would I be uncomfortable?” – Seth scoffed. – “I’m the one that said I wanted to meet him. And it’s not like you planned this. He just showed up and said he wanted to return stuffs he borrowed _ages ago_. I mean I get that you two have a long history. Like you were actual best friends before you got together. And you were together for a long time. Now that he’s back you can’t just cut him out of your life.”

Seth took a deep breath and Dean watched him with a curious expression. Since Seth had told him that Seth and his ex broke up because the ex was cheating on him, Dean never wanted to keep any secrets from Seth.

_Okay he hadn’t told Seth the real reason Sami and him broke up. But that had been in the past._ Dean wanted his relationship with Seth to be completely honest.

“He was my best friend.” – Dean admitted. – “But not anymore.”

Seth still had something that resembled a pout on his face, so Dean pulled him closer to rest his head on Seth’s shoulder.

“I really like you.” – His voice was so quiet that Seth almost didn’t hear it.

Seth could feel his heart beating faster. He knew that they were together for only a short time, so whatever he thought he was feeling was only over the course of four months.

That didn’t mean he didn’t have any feelings for Dean though.

“I know.” – Seth murmured and kissed the crook of Dean’s neck. – “I really like you too.”

Dean took a breath in relief and held Seth impossibly closer. Seth was way more important than…

Seth was important.

_It was too soon to feel anything rather than “like,” right?_

* * *

 

_“You’re sorry?” – Sami sounded confused._

_Although his arm was still around Dean, Dean could sense that Sami almost stiffened at Dean’s apology._

_“I’m sorry.” – Dean repeated. – “I… I can’t.”_

_“You can’t.” – Sami took his arm back and sat up straight on the bench. – “You mean you can’t marry me.”_

_That didn’t even sound like a question._

_Dean wanted to say that technically, Sami hadn’t proposed to him. Sami had only said that he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dean. It wasn’t a proper proposal. Then Dean stopped himself from saying those thoughts because he would have rejected Sami anyway._

_“I’m just… terrified of settling down.” – Dean confessed. – “What if it wouldn’t last? What if one day you decide you’re sick of me and we break up?”_

_Sami stared at him in disbelief._

_“You never mentioned.” – Sami exhaled._

_Dean had expected something else. He had thought that Sami would assure him none of those things would happen, that they would find a way to make it work somehow, that as long as it was them, it would be alright._

_Anything but the look of disappointment Sami had on his face at that moment._

_“Yeah.” – Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. – “I’m sorry.”_

* * *

 

“He did WHAT???” – AJ screamed.

Dean shushed her and turned to the only employee in the yogurt shop and mouthed “sorry about her” while pointing at AJ. She slapped his hand but lowered her voice anyway.

“He came over to your house unannounced to see Seth and return stuffs he borrowed?” – She sighed. – “That’s despicable.”

“Speaking of that, there’s a new movie about the Minions that’s gonna come out soon.” – Dean remembered. – “Wanna go see it?”

“Oh yeah sure.” – She nodded right away. – “I have a Minion plushie, remind me to bring it. Wait, we’re talking about Sami. Stop distracting me!”

He snickered and she reached across the table to punch his arm. By this time the employee just rolled his eyes at them.

“Sorry. Wait, you think he did it so that he could meet Seth?”

“Why the fuck else would he come without calling you at nine in the morning?” – She growled. – “So how did Seth take it?”

“He’s okay.” – Dean replied. – “I don’t think he’s jealous. But I told him I’ll give all the stuffs away.”

“I really think you should tell him about your ‘thing.’” – AJ made air quotations at that last word.

“What thing?” – Dean asked innocently.

“Right. Let me spell it out for you.” – She didn’t buy it for a second. – “How you and Sami broke up. The reason you broke up. And your commitment issues. Oops, I guess there’s more than one thing you’re keeping from him.”

“In my defense,” – Dean stated. – “I prefer to let the past stay in the past. What happened with Sami and me had nothing to do with Seth and me. Seth knows Sami and I broke up, I think that’s enough. And as for that last thing, I was with Sami for six years and we still broke up when he found out. Why the hell should I tell Seth then?”

AJ blinked at him in surprise.

“You have given it some thought.” – She sounded impressed. – “It’s your relationship so you have the final say of course. But, can I be honest with you?”

“Aren’t you always?” – He smiled.

“I guess.” – She smiled back. – “I like Seth. I’m pretty sure all of your friends like him too. And I can see how much he means to you.”

“What do you mean?” – He asked curiously. – “You can see how much me means to me?”

“Yeah.” – She said matter-of-factly. – “It’s the way you look at him, Dean. You’re totally smitten.”

Dean’s first instinct was to deny because he was so not _smitten_ with anyone. But he gave it a second thought. He liked Seth. He really liked him. Maybe even a little too much.

“Wait, you can see that?” – He asked, horrified. – “Can everyone see that? What the fuck I don’t want everyone to think I’m infatuated or something.”

“But you are.” – She smirked.

“Shut up.” – He groaned in response. – “Wait, back to the Sami thing. Do you think I should talk to him about… this?” – He gestured vaguely at the space in front of him. – “I guess we’re still friends, we have been friends for a long time. But I don’t know why he’s interested in my life now. And this… need to get to know Seth is just weird.”

She thought for a while and nodded.

“Maybe he’s not over you. You said you still loved him when you broke up, I would think that he felt the same. Maybe he still does.”

Dean did his best not to groan. _Great, his “maybe-I’m-not-over-you ex” was back in his life and wanted to know his “I-really-like-you” boyfriend. Fan-fucking-tastic._

* * *

 

Dean had asked Seth if he was okay with Dean seeing Sami and Seth had nodded almost too quickly. He even gave Dean a kiss and said in his most carefree tone, “Tell Sami I said hi.”

Which was why at the moment Dean was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for Sami to show up. He had thought about a bar, but maybe they both should stay away from alcohols, just in case.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” – Sami sat down opposite of him and smiled. – “Going back from DC at this hour is just the worst thing.”

Dean nodded and gave him a small smile in return. There had been a time when he could talk to Sami about the most random things in the world and they would still make sense. But at this moment, he realized they could never go back to what they had been before.

He thought back about the box that Sami had brought over. Dean had asked Seth if he had wanted to look at it with Dean, but Seth declined. The contents varied from Dean’s old CDs that Sami had borrowed back in college, some T-shirts Dean had no idea he owned, and a very small box.

At the moment he took out that box from his pocket and put it on the table.

“This isn’t mine.” – He looked at Sami.

“I meant to give it to you back then.” – Sami’s smile was really sad. – “And I can’t think of giving it to anyone else. Plus there’s the engraving.”

“Engraving?” – Dean repeated, confused.

“You didn’t look?” – Sami sighed, the sad smile still visible.

Then he opened the small box and Dean swallowed hard. The ring was a thin band with a diamond in the middle. Sami took it out of the box and traced the inside of the ring.

“It says ‘Yours until the end – S.’” – Sami murmured without looking at Dean.

_Yours until the end._ Dean repeated it in his head. _Yours until the end._

“Why are you doing this?” – Dean blurted out and instantly regretted it.

Sami stared at him in confusion. Then he seemed to realized what Dean was talking about.

“Do you know how much it hurts when the love of your life said that he can’t get married to you because he had commitment issues but it turned out he can be with someone else just fine?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the (quick) drama :D and a the lack of smut in this chapter.

Dean felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks.

He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

_“Love of your life.” Sami had thought of him as the love of his life. They had been together for more than six years; and Dean had broken his heart._

“I’m sorry.” – He sighed, wishing that there was something else he could say.

But there wasn’t.

Not anymore.

“I’m not blaming you or anything.” – Sami said quietly. – “There’s nothing you could have done, or can do. It just… hurt.”

“I’m still sorry.” – Dean repeated.

“I’ve been childish.” – Sami offered a weak laugh. He still looked like he was on the verge of crying though. – “I just wanted you to you to pay attention to me. That’s why I wanted to meet Seth, to flaunt in his face there is a part of you he doesn’t know about. I know I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

Dean nodded silently.

“I’m happy for you. I really am.” – Sami continued. – “And if being with Seth makes you happy, then it’s great. He can do something I couldn’t.”

Dean nodded again.

“Thank you.” – Dean smiled and realized that he truly meant it. – “Thank you for everything. And– ”

“If you say you’re sorry again, I’m gonna keep bothering you guys.” – Sami interrupted. – “It’s okay Dean. Thank you for everything as well.”

When Dean said goodbye to Sami, he had hope that they were alright.

* * *

 

Being with Seth felt easy. Dean never had to try to be someone he wasn’t. Seth was okay with him rambling on about superhero movies although Seth had to get up early the next day. Seth was fine with Dean hogging the blanket; in fact he brought his blanket over whenever he stayed at Dean (which was a lot, because the hospital was closer to Dean’s house.) Seth even tolerated the fact that Dean would go on a cursing marathon every time he lost to Seth at Mario Kart.

There were a few times Dean felt like their whole relationship had been just a dream. Sometimes he woke up before Seth and was surprised that Seth was there, sleeping next to him, on his bed, in his room. Seth was in Dean’s space; and Dean felt surreal. He tried to memorize every inch of Seth’s face. The arch of his eyebrows, the curve of his nose, the long eyelashes that sometimes fluttered when he slept; Dean wanted to remember them all. He wanted to be able to picture Seth every time he closed his eyes.

Seth’s birthday was on a Saturday. Dean and Roman organized a surprised party for him; and Seth practically squealed when Chris decided to jump out of a fake birthday cake. Seth denied that he squealed, _he never squealed, what the hell were they talking about?_ But then Dean brought Princess Consuela in. She was wearing a paper hat with the words “Happy birthday Seth” on it and Seth squealed again. This time he didn’t deny it though.

When Seth was blowing out the candles, Dean couldn’t contain the smile on his face. Seth looked so happy, so innocent, and so full of life. And when Seth caught his gaze and held it, Dean felt his heart beating faster.

He realized there and then that Seth was something else.

He was _special._

That thought didn’t terrify him as he had thought it would. It was like his mind had already known that Seth was different from anyone else who had ever stepped into Dean’s life; so when Dean admitted to himself that Seth was particularly important, he was already used to it.

It felt natural.

* * *

 

They were approaching the eight-month mark when Dean came home from working at the shelter to see Seth on the sofa, phone in his hands, eyes red and puffy.

“Seth, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” – It scared Dean to think how long Seth had been sitting there.

“My mom just called.” – Seth’s voice was hoarse. – “My grandfather had a stroke.”

“Is… is he okay?” – Dean put an arm around Seth and moved a few strands of hair of out of his face.

“He’s in the hospital now.” – Seth took a deep breath. – “They don’t know if he’s gonna make it. I just booked a flight that’s gonna leave in five hours.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” – Dean asked gently.

Seth pulled Dean in closer and buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. He had thought that he could do this alone. But now, being in Dean’s arms, being comforted by him, being reminded that he was cared for, all of this made him feel safe.

He didn’t want to let go of Dean.

“Okay.” – He nodded quickly. – “That would be really great. Thank you! But what about the dogs?”

“I can ask AJ and Paige to look after them.” – Dean suggested. – “It’ll be fine.” – He pulled back a bit and touched Seth’s face with both of his hands. – “Seth, it’ll be okay. I’m with you. You’re not alone.”

Seth nodded again with a weak smile and Dean let out a relieved sigh. He felt something pull at his heart. He never wanted Seth to feel alone.

And he promised himself that he would be with him, no matter how hard things could be. He was surprised that he accepted that easily, without any panic.

Seth had already broken down all of his walls.

Dean was more than okay with that.

* * *

 

When the plane landed and Seth turned on his phone, he realized his Mom had texted him an hour ago saying that his grandfather was in a stable condition.

“Oh thank God.” – Seth exclaimed out loud and smiled at Dean. – “My grandpa is okay. He’s still in the hospital but he’s okay.”

“That’s great.” – Dean smiled back.

They still went to the hospital; and Seth’s mother gasped when she saw him.

“Hi Mom.” – It was all he could say before she gathered him into her arms.

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to visit? What about your job at the hospital? Is it okay that you took a day off?” – And then her eyes turned to Dean. – “And who is this handsome young man?”

Seth could feel his face getting hotter. He hugged her back and saw that Dean was smiling.

“I’m here to visit Grandpa. I forgot to call you and didn’t realize until I was on the plane. I took a few days off, it’s okay. And…” – He finally let go of her and gestured to Dean. – “This is Dean, my boyfriend.”

“Hi Mrs. Rollins.” – Dean smiled at her meekly and offered his hand.

He was taken aback when she hugged him instead. Dean liked the hug, it made him feel welcomed. Seth’s warm smile added to that as well.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” – She pulled back and smiled brightly. – “Sethie never mentioned he has such a nice boyfriend.”

“Mom!” – Seth groaned in embarrassment. – “Don’t call me Sethie. Can I go see Grandpa now?”

Both his mom and Dean laughed at that.

* * *

 

Seth and Dean stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over. Seth’s mom insisted that Dean stay at their house and Dean gladly agreed. He had wanted to stay with Seth throughout this trip in case anything happened. And even though everything was alright, he wouldn’t waste a chance to be in Seth’s house.

“So, Sethie huh?” – Dean smirked and sat down on Seth’s bed.

His mom had kept Seth’s room the same way when he left for college. There were bookshelves along two adjacent walls, a desk next to a queen-sized bed, and a few Batman and Fall Out Boy posters on the wall.

“Please don’t start calling me that.” – Seth flopped down next to him and put one of his legs between Dean’s. – “I thought we don’t do nicknames.”

“You called me ‘babe’ first.” – Dean protested. – “So nicknames are okay now. I’ll just alternate between babe and Sethie.”

“I hate you.” – Seth groaned and leaned over to kiss Dean’s lips.

“I love you too.” – Dean grinned, then realized what he had said.

He felt his heart beating faster (seriously, how did Seth do that to him?) and was astonished that he wasn’t panicking. He hadn’t even meant to say that, it just slipped out.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it though. But since everything felt easy and natural in their relationship, it made sense that he said those words.

Seth and Dean made sense.

Seth was staring at him with wide eyes. His mouth was slightly open; and Dean wanted to kiss him so badly, but he waited. He wanted, needed to see Seth’s face right now.

“You love me.” – Seth murmured after a while. – “You love me.”

Dean wondered why he had been afraid of settling down and losing his freedom before. Because in this exact moment, when he was looking into Seth’s mesmerizing brown eyes, adding every little detail of Seth’s face to his memory, waiting for Seth to say something, he realized that he could do this forever.

“I love you too.” – Seth finally said.

Dean felt like everything in that had happened in his life had been leading up to this second.

He never felt so alive.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

“Seth.” – Dean moaned as one of Seth’s hands found a way into his jeans. – “Your mom is downstairs.”

“So I guess you should be quiet huh?” – Seth grinned and bit Dean’s neck gently.

Dean groaned in response. To be honest, being in Seth’s childhood bedroom was doing all kinds of things to him.

“Have you always been like this?” – Dean asked curiously. He figured he should ask Seth now, because if they went on any longer, his brain would stop working.

“Like what?” – Seth raised his eyebrows. – “Handsome? Fit? Good with my hands? Gotta be specific, babe.”

“Eager.” – Dean answered breathlessly and tried to hold back a gasp as Seth’s hand was now inside his briefs. – “Or is it just with me?”

Seth paused visibly like he was thinking hard.

“Just with you.” – He replied and pulled down Dean’s jeans and briefs and Dean had to whispered “finally.” – “Usually I’m really patient, but right now I just want to get your clothes off.”

“Really.” – Dean laughed, it wasn’t a question. – “I’m thinking the same thing about you.”

Seth laughed heartily and took of Dean’s shirt as well. Dean’s hands lingered on Seth’s hipbones and he slightly dug his fingers in. Seth arched into his touch and Dean just smirked.

Then Dean thought of something and kissed Seth while whispering:

“Actually I changed my mind, I want to eat you out.”

Seth thought that his brain wasn’t functioning after hearing that.

“You… want to…” – He stuttered.

“Eat you out.” – Dean finished that sentence for him and literally flipped Seth over.

When his hands reached Seth’s jeans however, he stopped and looked at Seth, seeking his eyes.

“If you’re okay with it, of course.” – Dean offered him a small smile. – “I’m not gonna do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

Seth hesitated for a few seconds. He had never done that or had anyone done that to him before. Seth had always been kinda uncertain about that idea, but it sounded so hot coming out of Dean’s mouth, _ridiculously hot it should be illegal._

“Yeah.” – He found himself nodding. – “It’s fine. You can… do it.”

Dean beamed at him and Seth swore his heart almost leaped out of his chest.

“Wanna turn around?” – Dean asked. – “I’ll make it good, I promise.”

Seth complied and lied on his stomach. Instantly Dean’s hands found his and Dean laced their fingers together in assurance. Seth squeezed back. He heard Dean’s chuckle and he wanted to smile too.

_Is this what it’s gonna be like? He heard Dean laughing so he wanted to laugh as well?_

Dean was kneeling on the floor. He squeezed Seth’s hands once more before retrieving his hands and gently pulled Seth toward him so that Seth’s feet weren’t on the bed anymore.

Seth thought that Dean would just… dive in, because that seemed to be Dean’s style in the bedroom. He didn’t expect Dean’s hands slowly spreading his ass cheeks a few times. Then Dean dropped some light kisses on those cheeks and Seth just wanted to bury his head under the pillow. _It was unexpectedly sweet of Dean._ And when Dean’s mouth touched his hole, Seth couldn’t hold back a moan.

“You alright?” – Dean stopped immediately and asked.

“More than fine.” – Seth turned around to look at him. – “It… was good. Yeah, continue.”

Dean smirked again and Seth saw his dimples. _God, the dimples._

That was his last coherent thought because Dean finally licked his hole and Seth wanted to bite down into the pillow so badly. Oh well, it was his pillow anyway; and no one was using his bedroom.

He had no idea how long Dean was eating him out. He was too busy not being too loud but it was damn hard. And he burst out laughing at that. Dean stopped what he was doing and asked curiously:

“You were moaning and now you’re laughing. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I was thinking that I have to keep quiet, but it’s hard. Haha, hard.” – Seth turned to look at Dean as he explained.

“You’re a dork.” – Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“Roman always says that.” – Seth commented.

“Is this really the time for you to think about your best friend?” – Dean cupped one of his cheeks. – “Tell you what, I’ll make you come just from your ass.”

Seth stopped laughing then.

“Is that… even possible?” – He asked hesitantly.

“You’ll see.” – Dean shrugged and dipped his head down between Seth’s legs again. The moment his tongue flicked out, Seth felt his eyes rolled back.

A few moments later, he came harder than he ever had before in his life.

* * *

 

Seth drove them back to the hospital the next day, although Dean complained the whole time because Seth was driving too slowly. He stopped protesting when Seth leaned over to kiss him though. After that, Dean only mumbled that Seth shouldn’t do that when he was driving.

Seth’s grandfather was doing well and would be discharged in a few days. Seth’s cousins also visited and Dean had a chance to get to know them. They seemed really happy to meet him and they told him some of Seth’s embarrassing stories when he was young. At one point Dean was laughing so loudly that the nurses had to remind him he was in a hospital.

“Speaking of,” – One of Seth’s cousins, Natalya, looked at Seth and announced. – “I think Randy stopped by earlier. Your Mom must have told his family about grandpa or something.”

Dean could see that Seth’s whole body stiffened at the mention of that name, but Seth avoided his eyes and smiled at Natalya regardless.

“Thanks for letting me know.”

“He asked about you.” – Tyson, Natalya’s husband, added. – “Said that you guys haven’t talked in a while.”

Natalya quickly nudged his arm and he shot her a confused look.

“So you guys want to go for dinner later?” – She looked at Seth and Dean. – “There are so many other stories we can tell you about Seth so you can blackmail him later if needed.”

“That’d be awesome.” – Dean beamed.

* * *

 

“My ex.” – Seth suddenly said when he was driving Dean home after they had had dinner with Tyson and Natalya.

“What?” – Dean blinked in confusion.

“Randy.” – Seth shrugged. – “Our families are close, were close.”

“The one who cheated on you.” – Dean recalled.

“That’s the one.” – Seth nodded. – “My grandpa really likes him. Natalya didn’t, though. Said he wasn’t sincere. I should’ve listened to her.”

“I’m sorry.” – Dean smiled sympathetically. – “You’re better off without him, Seth.”

He squeezed Seth’s hand, thankful that Seth only needed one hand to drive.

“I am.” – Seth smiled back. – “I’m with you. I love you.”

Although they had exchanged those words, Dean’s heart still leaped every time he heard them.

“I love you too.” – Dean laced their fingers together and brought Seth’s hand to his mouth for a kiss. – “I love you so much it’s ridiculous.”

“I’m really glad I went with Roman to the animal shelter that day.” – Seth grinned. – “If he went there alone maybe you would be going out with him right now.”

“But you were there.” – Dean shrugged. – “I chose you. Everything else didn’t matter.”

“Didn’t know you’re a romantic.” – Seth chuckled.

“Nope, just a realist.” – Dean smiled and kissed his hand again. – “Can’t really change the past, I’m just glad that it happened.”

Seth couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 

Sami visited that bar again; he really liked the atmosphere there. Sometimes the bar owner, Chris, would come over to say hi (because he and Roman were on friendly terms and Roman was a friend of Chris) and offer free drinks when he was in a good mood. When he stepped into the bar tonight, he was surprised to see Roman again.

“Hey.” – Sami took the seat next to him and greeted.

“Oh hey Sami.” – Roman smiled back. – “How’s it going?”

Sami liked talking to Roman. He found out that Roman and Dean’s boyfriend worked in the same hospital and that Roman had a dog named Rambo.

“Not much. I met Seth the other day.” – He shrugged.

Roman stopped drinking.

“You met him?”

“Yeah. At Dean’s house. I went over to return some stuffs.” – Sami said nonchalantly.

Roman didn’t seem to believe him even a little.

“Okay, it was kinda on purpose.” – Sami added. –“I was curious. Wanted to know what he looks like.”

“Look, I know we’re kinda friends.” – Roman stared at him. – “But if you give Seth a hard time because he’s with Dean, I will punch you in the face.”

“You’re such a good friend.” – Sami laughed, but Roman looked unamused. – “I won’t do that kind of thing anymore. Dean and I talked, had closure.”

Roman was silent for a while, he was still observing Sami.

“Good for you.” – He finally replied after a few moments. – “Closure is good.”

“Gin and tonic, thanks.” – Sami said as a bartender approached them.

“Sure thing.” – The bartender flashed him a smile.

Sami saw his dimples and was reminded of Dean again. Maybe some day he would be okay with that, but right now, it still made him ache.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been swamped the last few weeks, but I'm back now :D

* * *

Seth was debating whether or not he should call his old colleagues at the hospital. On the one hand, he had not seen them for so long, it would be nice to catch up. Plus he was in Iowa for another two days so he might as well spend those days with his old friends. Maybe he could ask Dean if he wanted to meet his friends.

On the other hand, there was a slight chance that he would have to see Randy again. He could tell his colleagues not to invite Randy, but he also wanted to prove that he was comfortable seeing him.

“Fuck it.” – Seth thought as he dialed Brie, one of his oldest friends at the hospital.

Whatever, he could handle seeing Randy again. He wouldn’t let one guy spoil a chance to hang out with his friends. It wasn’t like he still had feelings for him.

Now, if only he could think of a way to convince Dean to go with him…

* * *

 

“To be honest, I didn’t think you would want to come, so thank you.” – Seth kissed Dean’s cheek lightly.

They were at a bar near his house. It was the most convenient place and he used to hang out with his friends here when he still lived in Iowa.

“Why wouldn’t I want to come?” – Dean raised his eyebrows. – “I want to meet your friends, maybe they’ll have some embarrassing stories about you too. I need blackmail materials just in case.”

“I’m pretty sure Nattie already gave you plenty to work with.” – Seth sighed. – “But I still want to say thank you. I know you’re not always a big fan of meeting new people.”

Seth was right. Dean was most comfortable around the people he knew. But…

“They’re your friends. Of course I want to meet them.” – He smiled. – “I love you.”

“Uhm… Randy might come, I don’t know. I didn’t tell Brie not to invite him. No one knew that we were dating back then and I don’t want to make it awkward.” – Seth explained. – “Sorry.”

Dean just nodded. He was actually hoping Randy might show up. He wanted to see who in their right mind would cheat on Seth.

“Don’t worry.” – Dean smiled encouragingly. – “I’ll be cool.”

_Oh he would be more than just cool._

Seth stared at him for a few seconds.

“I love you.” – He murmured.

He had wanted to say _Please don’t feel like you need to show him I’m with you now._

At that moment, a girl with brown hair came into the bar and looked around. She saw Seth and smiled at him warmly before walking over to their table.

“Seth, you finally decided to show up again! Sorry to hear that your grandpa was in the hospital. I actually visited him this morning.” – She hugged Seth closely then turned to Dean and extended her hand. – “Hi, I’m Brie. Nice to meet you.”

Dean shook her hand and smiled.

“I’m Dean, good to meet you too.”

“She’s one of my closest friends.” – Seth introduced. – “And Dean is my boyfriend.”

Dean could see Brie’s face lit up at that.

“I’m glad your grandpa is okay now. So glad you called and wanted to hang out.” – She smiled.

“Thanks Brie. And of course I have to hang out at least once before I go back to Virginia.” – He smiled back. – “Speaking of that, who’s coming tonight?”

“Hunter, Christian, Naomi, John, and Randy.” – She replied. – “Did you know they’re a couple now?”

That caught Seth off guard.

“Who?”

“Randy and John.” – Brie said. – “I think they got together about the time you left.”

Dean glanced at Seth briefly. He was still looking at Brie but Dean could sense that he wasn’t paying attention to her anymore.

“What kind of doctor is John?” – Dean asked Brie.

“Pediatrician.” – She smiled. – “He’s a really nice guy. And they look so happy together.”

Seth abruptly stood up to the surprise of both Dean and Brie.

“I uh… need to use the bathroom.” – He said quickly and left the table.

Dean wanted to come with him, but he wondered if leaving Brie sitting at the table by herself would be rude. But then he thought about Seth.

“I’ll just go check on him real quick.” – Dean offered an apologetic smile and went after Seth.

* * *

 

Seth wasn’t in the bathroom. Dean found him outside the backdoor of the bar, just walking around in circles.

“You okay?” – Dean asked gently.

“Yeah. Just… needed some air.” – Seth answered absentmindedly, still walking. – “It’s just… John is the Randy cheated on me with.”

“I see.” – Dean nodded in acknowledgement. – “Are you gonna be okay seeing them later? If you want, we can just go home now, maybe I don’t feel too well or something; and you’re the caring boyfriend who will take care of me.”

“I’m not running away from them.” – Seth shook his head.

Dean sighed and came closer to put his hands on Seth’s shoulders. Seth stopped walking and looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to speak.

“It’s not running away.” – Dean looked into Seth’s eyes. – “You just don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“You say the something similar before eating me out.” – Seth recalled with a smile.

“That’s… wow I’m really flattered you remember what I said days ago.” – Dean couldn’t hold back a laugh. – “But I mean it, okay? You don’t have to see them.”

Seth sighed and put his own arms around Dean’s waist and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean was right. He didn’t _have to_ see Randy, or John for that matter.

“I just… I want closure.” – Seth said. – “I found out he cheated on me the day before I was transferred, so I broke up with him right away and avoided him until I had to leave. But Brie didn’t know we were together; and I didn’t want to tell her not to invite him. We used to hang out together, all three of us. And now… he was still with John. Good for them, I guess.”

“Seth.” – Dean murmured and kissed Seth’s temple lightly. – “You don’t have to pretend you’re fine about it.”

“I want to be.” – Seth shrugged. – “I know I’m with you now. I love you and you love me. It almost doesn’t matter that he cheated on me. But… why did he do that though?”

“Because he’s an idiot.” – Dean sighed. – “You are amazing and you deserve to be loved wholeheartedly. Randy was just too dumb to realize that.”

When Seth had first mentioned Randy, back when Seth and Dean were only a few weeks into their relationship, Dean had already disliked the guy. _Seriously, why would anyone cheat on their lover?_

“I’m sorry.” – Seth said into Dean’s shoulder. – “I don’t why I’m like this. He doesn’t mean anything to me anymore, but I still…”

“Listen to me.” – Dean cut him off. – “What happened wasn’t your fault, okay? It’s his. He didn’t have the decency to break up with you so he pulled that shit. That’s entirely on him, Seth. You didn’t do anything wrong. You loved him, he betrayed you.”

Dean felt Seth’s nod.

“So, you still want to stay?” – Dean asked cautiously.

“Yeah.” – Seth nodded again. – “It’s fine, don’t worry. I want to catch up with my old friends so I’ll focus on them, and you of course.”

“Do you want me to be super clingy and all over you?” – Dean smirked. – “Because I’ll gladly do it, babe.”

“It’s alright.” – Seth chuckled. – “Just be yourself Dean.”

“Clingy and all over you. Got it.” – Dean smiled and kissed Seth’s lips. – “I love you so much, Sethie.”

Seth just rolled his name at the nickname. Dean was the only person who knew that Seth’s mother sometimes called him that.

“When we go back to Virginia, you’re gonna stop calling me Sethie right?” – Seth grumbled. – “I really don’t want Roman to find out. Knowing him, maybe the whole hospital would start calling me that.”

“I don’t know.” – Dean grinned. – “Maybe then I’ll have another nickname for you, like… princess.”

“I will murder you if you call me princess.” – Seth sighed.

He had been feeling uneasy about the whole seeing Randy thing, but he wasn’t anymore. Dean helped. And being with Dean helped.

“Thank you by the way.” – Seth tightened his arms around Dean. – “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Dean was so glad it was dark outside. He could feel his face getting hotter at Seth’s compliment.

“That’s what I’m here for.” – He mumbled.

They stood there for another minute, just breathing in each other. Finally, Seth took a deep breath and let go of Dean.

“Let’s go.” – He took Dean’s hand in his and opened the door back to the bar.

_It didn’t matter that Randy cheated on him._

_It didn’t matter that Randy was still with the one he cheated on Seth with._

_It didn’t matter that Seth have to talk to both Randy and John in mere seconds._

_All of that didn’t matter._

Seth squeezed Dean’s hand once.

_The only thing that matter was that Seth loved Dean and Dean loved him back._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

_The moment Seth opened the door, he felt like his heart was being smashed to pieces. He had finished his last shift ever at the hospital and just went straight home. His friends and colleagues had thrown him a goodbye party completed with cake and balloons and even crying. Randy had apologized for not being able to come but had said that he would give Seth his goodbye present at home._

_Seth wasn’t sure if finding out Randy was cheating on him counted as his present._

_Currently, Seth’s hand was still on the doorknob to the bedroom and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Randy was in their bed with another man (who was putting his clothes back on at top speed) and Seth just stared at them._

_“I… thought you wouldn’t be home for at least another hour.” – Randy explained._

_“My bad.” – Seth murmured and left the room, heading toward the front door._

_It was a good thing he already packed and sent all his belongings to Virginia. The only thing left in their…_ the _house was a coffee mug Randy had gotten him. When he saw the mug on the kitchen counter, he just casually threw it on the ground. Let Randy clean up his mess once in a while._

_His heart still felt like someone just stomped on it a thousand times, but he would not give Randy the satisfaction of seeing him cry. No fucking way._

_Randy caught up with him as Seth opened the car door._

_“Seth, wait.”_

_“What?” – Seth glared at him but kept his voice carefully neutral. – “We’re done, in case you haven’t figured that out.”_

_Randy slowly walked closer to him but Seth got into the car and closed the door._

_Randy stopped dead in his tracks._

_Seth looked at him once more and backed out the car. When he was about two blocks away, he stopped the car and just broke down crying._

* * *

 

When they got back to the table, Brie was not the only one there. A woman with brown hair was sitting next to her, talking animatedly. Two men were also sitting opposite of them. One of the men looked up when Seth and Dean approached the table; and Dean felt Seth squeeze his hand.

“Hi you guys.” – Seth smiled quickly at all of them and then turned to Dean. – “These are John, Stephanie, and Randy. And this is my boyfriend Dean.”

“Nice to meet you Dean!” – John beamed; and Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

About ten minutes later, another man joined them and Seth introduced him as Hunter, who was the Chief of Staff at the hospital Seth used to work at. Dean had always imagined that someone with that high of a position would be older, but Hunter looked like he was only a couple years older than the rest of them.

“So Dean, you work at the animal shelter, do you have any pets of your own?” – John turned to Dean.

“Yeah. I have five dogs.” – Dean nodded.

And John’s face lit up.

“Five dogs? That’s awesome! Randy here won’t even let me get one dog.”

“We’re at the hospital most of the time. Who’s gonna take care of the dog?” – Randy sighed, as if this wasn’t the first time they had that argument.

“We’ll make time.” – John shrugged.

Dean liked John. He knew he was supposed to hate him because Randy and him made Seth unhappy, but John wasn’t really at fault here. Randy was the one who cheated.

Throughout the night, Dean noticed that Randy looked at Seth a lot. The gazes weren’t long or clearly visible to anyone else; but Dean still felt the need to keep his arm around Seth’s chair or shoulder most of the time. He remembered Seth saying that he should just be himself, but Randy’s looks bothered him.

Aside from Randy, Dean actually liked everyone who had shown up. Brie and Stephanie seemed nice and supportive; Hunter was acting like a dad who hadn’t seen his son in ages toward Seth; John was basically a bowl of cheerfulness. Dean wondered how someone like John was with Randy.

But then again, he had only met them tonight. It was better not to assume anything.

“You okay?” – Seth turned to him.

“Uh huh.” – Dean nodded and noticed that Randy was looking at Randy again, so he leaned in and kissed Seth. – “Are you?”

Seth actually blushed and lightly punched Dean’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” – He asked.

Dean noticed that Seth shot a look at Randy, who looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

“Being myself.” – Dean shrugged nonchalantly. – “Am I not allowed to kiss you in public?”

“It’s not that.” – Seth shook his head. – “I don’t really mind but… you’re just doing this to piss him off right?”

“Aw, I love you too.” – Dean laughed and glanced at Randy until he looked away.

John caught his gaze then and grinned.

* * *

 

“You’re really cute!” – Seth pinched Dean’s cheeks with both of his hands. – “Do you come here often?”

“Okay, let’s get you home.” – Dean put an arm around him as they walked out of the bar. – “This is the first time I’ve seen you this wasted, Sethie.”

“I’m not wasted!” – Seth protested but let Dean lead him out anyway. – “Shouldn’t you buy me a drink first before bringing me home?”

“He’s always been like this.” – Brie laughed. – “I think he’ll even flirt with a tree when he’s drunk.”

“He also tends to be more frisky.” – Randy mentioned.

“You would know.” – Dean shot back.

“Yeah he would.” – Seth agreed enthusiastically. – “Wanna know why? ‘Cause we used to–”

Dean covered Seth’s mouth with one of his hands and turned to everyone else.

“I think it’s best if I get him home now.”

“I can call a cab for you.” – John offered.

“It’s fine.” – Dean denied quickly. – “His house is really close. We can just walk back. It was really nice meeting you all.”

Seth got out of Dean’s arms to give Brie and John a hug; then he turned to Randy and extended his hand instead.

Randy shook it quickly.

“Bye you guys! It was fun catching up. I’ll call you before I go back to Virginia.” – Seth said to no one in particular.

Dean nodded at them and took Seth’s hand in his. He saw that Randy was still looking at Seth, but then John put an arm on Randy’s shoulder and Randy’s focus was back on John.

Dean realized that he really liked John. He was still confused about John and Randy’s relationship though.

“Don’t pass out on me.” – Dean warned.

They were about two blocks away from Seth’s house if Dean remembered correctly. Seth had been fine so far, minus the constant talking.

“You should carry me bridal-style until we get home, then over the threshold as well.” – Seth grinned happily.

Dean chuckled and slowed his steps. A part of him really wanted to record this conversation just so tomorrow he could show Seth how embarrassing he had been when he was drunk. Then Dean realized it wouldn’t be embarrassing at all.

It would be too… real.

“You really didn’t hold back tonight huh?” – Dean asked, steadying Seth so he wouldn’t trip over a can on the ground.

“I was a bit uncomfortable ‘cause Randy kept looking at me.” – Seth admitted. – “I don’t know what his fucking problem is.”

Dean held Seth closer to him. If Seth complained (although he really thought he wouldn’t), Dean could just blame the cold.

“You noticed that too?” – He chuckled.

“Of course.” – Seth put an arm around Dean’s waist. – “He looked at me like I cheated on him or something. I don’t know what John sees in him. I mean John knows that Randy cheats. Why would you stay with someone who cheats to be with you?”

Dean nodded in agreement and Dean leaned in to kiss him sloppily on the cheek.

“Thanks for coming tonight. I really don’t know what I would do without you.” – Seth murmured. – “I feel so lucky you choose to be with me.”

Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

“I feel the same way about you.” – He smiled.

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you give me a piggyback ride?” – Seth asked innocently. – “I feel like if I keep walking, I’m gonna fall asleep.”

Dean nodded and leaned down. Seth practically hopped onto his back and laughed.

“Am I too heavy?” – He kissed Dean’s ear playfully.

_Dean would never tell him even if he was._

“You’re fine.” – Dean replied. – “More than fine, actually. You’re amazing.”

“You’re the first boyfriend who gives me a piggyback ride.” – Seth laughed and Dean could feel his laughter too.

Then Seth was quiet for a while and Dean felt Seth’s head against his shoulder. Dean smiled happily to himself.

“Can I tell you a secret?” – Seth suddenly spoke up.

“Sure.” – Dean nodded.

“And you must promise you won’t tell Dean.” – Seth spoke in a serious tone. – “Promise me, Ro.”

“I promise. Cross my heart and all.” – Dean held back his laughter and nodded again.

Seth didn’t say anything for a while so Dean thought he fell asleep. It was fine since he could already see Seth’s house from this distance. Dean was thankful that Seth picked a bar close to his house.

Then he reached Seth’s front door. When he was about to wake Seth up to get the keys, Seth suddenly said:

“I think that Dean is the one.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for staying with me through this story :)

* * *

Sami had always believed that each person only had one other half. Clichéd as it sounded, he had thought his was Dean for many years of his life. Even when they had been broken up, it still took Sami a few more years to finally let go of the thought that maybe Dean wasn’t the one for him after all. He had been stubborn, not wanting to let go of Dean because it had felt like he was losing parts of himself along with their relationship.

Until one day, he finally had a moment of clarity that he was not supposed to end up with Dean. No matter how hard he had tried, Dean would still feel strained and caged and pressured in their relationship; so it was best that they let go of each other. It took longer for Sami than it had taken for Dean to move on, but in the end Sami was still able to do so.

At the moment, Sami wondered if he should order another drink.

It was Thursday; and he had been in this bar almost every day this week after work. He liked the atmosphere, the owner Chris, and his occasional drinking buddy, Roman. However, recently someone else had caught his attention as well, which was probably why he told himself to come to the bar this frequently.

“The usual?” – Coincidentally, the person of interest appeared in front of him and set down a glass of gin and tonic on the counter.

“Yep, thanks a lot.” – Sami smiled appreciatively at him and the bartender smiled back. – “Haven’t seen you at all tonight.”

Sami cursed himself internally at that. If anything, what he had just said proved that he had been looking for this bartender tonight and had only found him now.

“My shift just started.” – Luckily for Sami, the bartender didn’t seem too bothered by that remark.

“I’m Sami by the way.” – Sami finally introduced himself after two weeks of looking for the bartender every time he came to the bar.

“Finn.” – The other man smiled again, his dimples visible.

For a split second Sami was reminded of Dean again; but then that image disappeared just as quickly. Somehow he never managed to think about Dean for a long period of time these days.

“Your friend is not here today.” – Finn continued. – “The one with black hair and grey eyes.”

“Ah, he…” – Sami stuttered. He wondered if mentioning Roman as his drinking buddy would lead Finn to think he was an alcoholic. – “He’s busy, I think.”

Chris chose that moment to walk over next to Finn and grinned at Sami.

“Not flirting with my employee, are you?”

“It’s called socializing.” – Sami corrected him. – “Have you seen Roman around?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve only been seeing you in here every day this week.” – Chris replied curtly. – “I think I’ve seen you more than my friends in this bar.”

Finn chose that moment to leave them alone and attend some other customers. Sami told himself not to watch him go because he was certain Chris would comment something if he did.

“Haven’t seen Seth or Dean around either.” – He said instead.

“Wait, I have a question. You know Dean first right? And then Roman, then Seth, and myself?” – Chris asked curiously.

“Something like that.” – Sami shrugged.

He had Roman to thank for getting to know Chris actually.

“Damn. So you and Dean have infiltrated my… friendship circle.” – Chris laughed. – “I only know him through Seth and you through Roman. And you two are buddies. What a small world.”

“Why is there a talk about a ‘friendship circle?’ Have I missed something?”

The chair next to Sami was pulled out and Roman appeared, nodded his head at Chris and Sami.

“Chris here is worried that Dean and I have a plan to steal his friends.” – Sami laughed. – “How have you been, Roman?”

“Busy.” – Roman practically groaned. – “I would feel loads better if I have a free drink though.” – He smiled mischievously at Chris.

Chris just stared at Roman like he had just asked him to sacrifice himself or something.

“Fine.” – Still, he gritted. – “One extra tiny tequila coming right up for you, my friend.”

Sami just laughed at the defeated face Roman made; and when Chris left he let his eyes wander around the bar, searching for Finn again.

When he found him, Finn was looking straight at him and smiling.

Sami couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

  
Seth and Dean had returned to Virginia a few days after Seth’s grandfather was discharged. True to his words, Seth had called Brie and Stephanie before leaving, but he hadn’t wanted to go out with all of his friends at all. He had meant to avoid Randy at all cost.

Dean wondered how much Seth remembered about that night.

He had gone through that one sentence so many times in his head now. Sure, he could tell himself that Seth was drunk and about to pass out; so he had no idea what he was saying. On the other hand however, Dean wondered if Seth had been serious. Had he really thought that Dean was “the one?”

 _The one._ The idea sounded so foreign and abstract to Dean. What exactly did Seth mean by that anyway? Was there a specific time in a relationship where a person decided if the partner was “the one?” If so, when? And how could one be certain?

Dean felt himself getting more worked up the more he thought about those two words, so he decided to take his dogs out for a walk instead. Fresh air, that was what he needed. However, right after Dean stood up from the couch, the front door opened and Seth walked in with a big brown bag in his arms. Dean could see a cereal box and some cilantro still on top of the bag.

“I went grocery shopping!” – Seth happily announced. – “I’m gonna cook you the best dinner of your life.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in question. The last time Seth had tried cooking by himself, Dean had ended up with a scorch mark on his wall and six very frightened dogs.

“I’ll help.” – He replied. – “Is the cereal the backup plan in case dinner goes wrong?”

“Excuse you.” – Seth scoffed. – “Dinner is gonna be amazing. And I brought this for me. The only cereal left in the house is the one like to you eat, so.”

Now that Seth had mentioned it, Dean noticed that there were more of Seth’s stuffs in his house than before. Toothbrushes in the bathroom, medical textbooks in the living room (and the bedroom!), colognes, shirts, pants, underpants in Dean’s drawers; and of course, Princess Consuela the Goldendoodle.

Seth practically lived here now.

“What are you gonna cook?” – Dean asked.

“I thought you’re helping?” – Seth responded. – “I bought stuffs for spaghetti, but if you don’t want that we can eat whatever.”

“Do you want to move in with me?” – The question left Dean’s mouth in a flash.

Seth placed the bag carefully on the counter and stared at Dean with a blank expression.

“I mean… my place is closer to the hospital. You can save a lot of gas. We can even carpool. And Princess Consuela won’t ever be lonely because of my five dogs. And a lot of your stuffs are here already, so.” – Dean explained.

When Seth still showed no signs that he was going to replied, Dean took a deep breath.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to though. I’m not pressuring you or anything.” – He continued, mentally cursing himself for not thinking this through. – “I just thought… Nevermind. Let’s pretend I haven’t said anything. Sure, spaghetti sounds great.”

Dean turned his attention to the grocery bag and took out the stuffs Seth had bought and put them on the counter.

“Dean.” – Seth’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?” – Dean did not want to look at him at all.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” – Seth stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist from the back. – “Of course I will move in with you. That would be amazing.”

Dean visibly froze.

“Wh… Are you sure?” – He turned around and touched Seth’s shoulders gently. – “You don’t have to agree if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to.” – Seth said matter-of-factly. – “I’ve been dying move in with you months ago. I just didn’t want to ask because I wanted to make sure you’re comfortable enough to ask me. I feel like if I had asked, you would have freaked out.”

Dean had to blink a few times and took it all in. Seth was right. Dean wasn’t sure that he was gonna say yes if Seth had been the one who asked. But Seth had wanted to live together after all. Dean was so relieved to hear his answer because based on Seth’s expressionless face earlier, Dean had been certain that Seth would decline.

“Alright then.” – Dean smiled at him. – “Let’s move in together.”

Maybe _the one_ didn’t sound too abstract anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

“What did you do Dean? The only reason you invited me to frozen yogurt would be that you need my help for something.” – AJ asked skeptically as she happily helped herself to said yogurt anyway.

“I’m just being nice.” – Dean shrugged. – “And I want you to know that Seth and I will be moving in together.”

“Shut up.” – She stared at him without blinking. – “Really? Did Seth ask you? Did you freak out?”

“No, I asked him actually.” – Dean replied. – “I don’t really know how it happened. It just… came out.”

AJ nodded when he finished talking. She knew there was a reason she liked Seth. He really seemed to make Dean happy.

“That’s great then. One step at a time.”

“Who knows? One day I might even get married.” – Dean joked.

“To Seth?” – AJ asked with a curious tone.

Dean sharply inhaled. _He should have known she would mention Seth._

“I… haven’t really thought about it.” – Dean answered carefully.

There was some truth in that. He had no idea whether this relationship with Seth would last long enough to get married. The thought of being with another person for the rest of his life still terrified Dean a little, but he tried not to think about the future too much.

“Do you guys ever fight?” – AJ suddenly asked.

“Just about small things like whose turn is it to wash the dishes or take the dogs out.” – Dean shrugged. – “We just end up doing those things together.”

“Awww.” – She smiled. – “That’s good. Means you’re really compatible. I wish there’s a day that Paige and I can go without fighting. I have to take the bar exam soon, and we don’t have a lot of time to ourselves. I’m exhausted from studying; and she is tired that we don’t really do things together anymore, so we always end up fighting.”

Dean nodded in sympathy. Sometimes at work Paige would talk about how awesome AJ was and how she was sad they seemed to have lost the sparks lately.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” – Dean replied.

“I don’t know, have you ever thought that love sometimes just isn’t enough?” – She asked.

“I have.” – Dean nodded. – “When I was with Sami, I… knew that I loved him, but sometimes I felt so suffocated. I guessed it all depend on who you’re with?”

Sensing that maybe this wasn’t what AJ wanted to hear at the moment, Dean quickly added:

“But you and Paige love each other, right?”

AJ was quiet for a while before she smiled sadly and nodded.

“Yeah, we do.”

* * *

 

Seth yawned again. He really hated packing or cleaning or tidying things up in any shape or form. He would move in with Dean on the weekend but he had not finished packing his stuffs. Luckily, he had a day off today. Roman agreed to help and he had brought Rambo over so there were currently 7 dogs in Seth’s apartment. It was a good thing all of them were well-behaved.

“You have too many movies.” – Roman complained as he was putting stacks after stacks of DVDs into an empty box. – “There’s Netflix, you know?”

“Well, you have too many medical books in your apartment, but you don’t see me complaining about them.” – Seth retorted. – “These are way lighter anyway.”

Roman just rolled his eyes without saying anything else.

“Dean said he’ll come by after work to help me pack so we’ll probably go get something to eat after that. You should join us.” – Seth offered. – “Since I’m taking your whole day off I should at least feed you right?”

“You’re asking me to third-wheel you and Dean?” – Roman raised his eyebrows.

“What? Can’t I hang out with my boyfriend and my best friend at the same time?” – Seth asked with a smile.

“Not if the best friend used to have feelings for the boyfriend.” – Roman shrugged his shoulders. – “You can feed me some other time, don’t worry.”

“Okay… How are you feeling? About Dean?” – Seth asked carefully.

He knew that Roman was one of the best people he had met. And when both of them had just met Dean, Roman was the one who had asked Dean out first. Seth knew that since Dean chose to be with Seth, Roman had been cool about the whole thing. He was kind and supportive and more importantly, he remained Seth’s best friend.

“He’s a great guy.” – Roman smiled. – “I’m glad he makes you happy.”

Seth was about to point out that Roman didn’t really answer his question, but that moment the door bell rang; and Roman just stood up and went to the door before Seth could say anything.

Roman felt so relieved when he heard the door bell. He wasn’t ready to have this talk with Seth at all. Sometimes Roman wished that he had not asked Dean that day in the shelter. At least his relationship with Seth hadn’t changed.

“Can I help you?” – He was surprised that Dean wasn’t the one standing outside the door.

“I’m looking for Seth. He does live here, right?”

“And you are?” – Roman asked. There was something about the guest that he wasn’t too fond of.

“My name is Randy.”

* * *

 

There wasn’t much going on in the animal shelter today. Dean had introduced a cat to a young couple and they would come back tomorrow to pick her up. Other than that he only watched Netflix with Paige and chatted about random things. The only thing Paige refused to talk about was her girlfriend AJ.

“I know you’re trying to help, but I really don’t want to talk about her right now, okay?” – Paige said and Dean nodded.

“Okay. I’m here for you, if you ever need me.” – He smiled and she nodded her head appreciatively.

Dean’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he was surprised to see Roman calling him. They had not talked for a while, ever since Dean went back from Iowa.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Dean, it’s Roman.”_

“Hey, what’s up?” – Dean cringed as soon as he said those words. _What’s up? He just failed at being casual._ – “How’s everything?”

_“Going well. I’m uh… helping Seth pack at the moment and he has a guest right now so we’re taking a break.”_

“That’s really nice of you. I’m coming over after work so do you want to have dinner with us?”

There was a pause before Roman finally replied.

_“Maybe some other time. Listen, do you know any acquaintances of Seth named Randy?”_

“Is he the guest?” – Dean asked in an alarmed tone. – “He’s at Seth’s apartment right now?”

_“Yeah. Is something wrong? Who is he?”_

“Seth’s ex-boyfriend who lives in Iowa. I don’t know what he’s doing here.” – Dean sighed.

Paige looked over and raised her eyebrows at Dean. He just smiled quickly at her before looking at the clock. One hour until he could leave.

_“No wonder Seth seemed uncomfortable talking to him.” –_ Roman replied.

“I’ll get out of work in an hour. Can you please stay with Seth until then?”

_“Of course. I’m not leaving Seth alone with him.”_ – Roman scoffed. – _“He seems shady.”_

Dean let out a laugh. He knew there was a reason he liked Roman.

“Thank you so much.” – Dean responded. – “Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am. I can just hug you right now.”

_“You owe me a hug then.” –_ Dean could hear Roman’s laughter. – _“I’ll go back to protecting your boyfriend now. Get over here quickly.”_

“I will. I’ll talk to you soon Roman.”

Dean hung up the phone and Paige immediately spoke up:

“Seth’s ex is visiting him?”

“Yep.” – Dean sighed. – “Thank God Roman is there.”

“You should leave now.” – Paige suggested. – “It’s almost close time anyway. I can stay until later and lock up everything. Go to Seth’s. He probably really wants you there.”

Dean sighed. He knew that Paige was right. Although leaving work early was something he had never considered to go in the past, sometimes there had to be an exception.

Seth would always be an exception to all of Dean’s rules.

“Alright.” – He nodded. – “I owe you big time for this.”

“You’re gonna hug me too?” – She smirked.

Dean immediately came over and pulled her into a bear hug.

“Thank you Paige. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

She mumbled something in his shoulder and Dean took that as a yes.

* * *

 

Seth was so grateful that Roman decided to stay with him instead of leaving the apartment. Sure, Roman pulled out his cell phone and went out to the balcony for a few minutes, but other than that, Seth did not have to be alone with Randy. He had learned that Randy was here because of a medical conference in D.C.; and when Randy had visited Seth’s grandfather, he had given Randy Seth’s address in Virginia.

“You have so many dogs.” – Randy commented.

The dogs did not like him and kept barking relentlessly, so Seth had to put up a doggy fence in the house.

“Most of them are Dean’s.” – Seth replied. – “I’m looking after them since he’s at work.”

Then Seth heard a noise at the door and the dogs started barking and wagging their tails; and a few seconds later Dean walked in.

“Honey I’m home.” – Dean said in a sing-song voice.

Seth looked over to Roman, who was smiling back at him.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Roman smirked when he saw Seth’s surprised expression. Dean got here quicker than he had thought.

“Didn’t know you have a guest over.” – Dean continued as he flopped down on the couch next to Seth. – “It’s nice to see you again, Randy.”

“Likewise, Dean.” – Randy offered a small smile. – “I’m here for a conference in D.C., and since Seth lives so close, I thought I’d pay him a visit.”

_“Well next time call or something, so I can think of an excuse not to see you,”_ Seth bitterly thought.

“Is John here also?” – Dean asked curiously.

“Nah, it’s just me.” – Randy replied. – “So Seth mentioned that you guys are moving in together. Congratulations.”

“Well, we are serious about each other, so.” – Seth answered. – “Plus Dean’s place is much closer to the hospital I work at.”

Dean was seriously considering just asking Randy straight-out about this intentions. What the hell did he want with Seth anyway?

Maybe Randy sensed that, because a few minutes later, he stood up.

“Well, I should get going. It was nice to see you again, Seth. And Dean as well. Good to meet you Roman.”

Dean and Roman nodded politely and Seth showed Randy to the front door. But when Seth was about to say goodbye, Randy looked at him with a serious expression and smiled sadly:

“I just want to apologize, for everything.”

Seth was surprised, but he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel something else. This was the first time Randy had even muttered the word “apologize” to Seth.

“A bit late for that.” – He shrugged. – “But thanks anyway.”

“Are you… happy?” – Randy asked.

_“Because I’m not with you anymore? Because I got away from a toxic relationship? Because I’m with someone who loves me wholeheartedly? You’re damn right I’m happy.”_

Instead of saying all those words, Seth only gave him a quick smile.

“I am happy. Dean makes me happy.”

_“More than I ever was when I was with you.”_ Seth thought about adding that, but it wasn’t in his nature to hurt others, no matter how much they had hurt him in the past.

“I’ll be going then.” – Randy nodded and walked out the door.

He was so glad that he did not feel any pain when he saw Randy walking away anymore.

When he closed the door and went back inside the living room, the doggy fence had already been torn down; and Dean and Roman were talking passionately about how dogs could sense the shadiness of a person.

“This is why dogs are the best.” – Dean commented.

“I agree.” – Roman concurred. – “I trust dogs more than I trust people sometimes.”

Seth just stared at them for a few moments. The dogs were running around all over the apartment and barking happily. His boyfriend and best friend were getting along so well.

And then both of them noticed he was looking and they smiled.

And he smiled back. He was more happy than ever.

* * *

  
There was an extra bedroom in Dean’s house. Usually it was used as a guest room but Dean was thinking if Seth wanted his own room so that he could have his space when he needed.

“So what you’re saying is you don’t think we should sleep together.” – Seth stared at him after Dean had told him his idea.

“What? No, that’s not what I said.” – Dean shook his head. – “I just feel like I can be a handful sometimes and I would unintentionally hurt you. What if one of us needs to be alone for a while?”

“If something is bothering me, I would definitely tell you, Dean.” – Seth replied. – “We would work things out together. That’s what couples do.”

Dean felt like they were getting into an argument. This was so not what he expected. He really thought Seth would want his own room.

“I know that.” – Still, he tried to reason with Seth. – “But what if I do something really bad and you’re mad at me and don’t want to see my face for a while? It would be inconvenient if we keep bumping into each other around the house right? When you need your own space?”

Seth sighed in frustration.

“You said ‘if’ before. If one of us needs to be alone. But now it’s ‘when’ I need my own space? Are you certain that I’m gonna get mad at you sooner or later?”

Dean blinked a few times before answering. He felt like anything that he could possibly say was wrong.

“To be honest, yeah.” – Dean decided to tell the truth. – “I know we haven’t had a lot of fights, but I think they’re bound to happen when we start living together. So I guess I’m just trying to prepare, for future arguments.”

Seth’s unreadable expression made Dean certain that future arguments could start right now.

“Okay, I actually don’t want an argument to start right now.” – Seth took a deep breath. – “Let’s compromise. We can have separate rooms but we always sleep together in one bed? And if we fight, we will work it out ourselves, but we still have our own spaces too, how about that?”

“I love you.” – Dean grinned widely at Seth. – “Best boyfriend ever.”

* * *

  
Seth took a deep breath and sighed happily. He had finished unpacking all his stuffs with Dean’s help. At the moment they were eating the Chinese takeout Seth had ordered and re-watching _The Avengers._

“This is like our first date all over again.” – Seth commented, his mouth still full of food.

“I should go make some hot chocolate then.” – Dean laughed.

That moment, his phone rang and he saw that the caller was AJ.

“Hello?”

There was breathing for a few seconds before AJ finally answered.

_“D… Dean?” –_ Her voice was shaking so much he could barely hear her. – _“Dean, is that you? Can you come here please? Paige was in a car accident.”_

“WHAT?” – Dean almost screamed into the phone. – “When did this happen? Is she okay? Are you okay?”

Seth had stopped eating and was now looking at Dean with alarm.

_“Can you just come here please? Is Seth with you? Bring him too. It’s the hospital that he works at._

“Yeah, he’s with me. We’ll be right there, okay? Just calm down, AJ. We’ll be there soon.”

_“Dean, I’m scared.”_ – She sounded like she was crying.

“We have to go.” – Dean said to Seth quietly. – “AJ, hey AJ, calm down, okay? I’m on my way.”

Seth grabbed the keys and headed for the door. He made sure that there was enough food and water in in the dogs’ bowls.

“Where are we going? What happened? Is AJ okay?” – Seth asked immediately when Dean had gotten into the car.

“We’re going to the hospital. Paige’s in a car accident. AJ is a wreck, let’s go.” – Dean sighed.

* * *

  
They found AJ sitting near the emergency room. She saw them and stood up before collapsing into Dean’s arms.

“Thank God you’re here. I don’t know what to do.” – She murmured. – “They said she’s still unconscious.”

“I’m here.” – He stroked her hair gently. – “Calm down, AJ. I’m here with you. Sit down, okay? Sit down and tell us what happened.”

They went over to the bench that AJ had been sitting.

“We had a fight.” – She sighed. – “Well, we have been fighting a lot lately but this one was… big. Paige left, saying that she needed some air. Then I got a call from the hospital because I was listed under her emergency contact. She was hit by a car.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” – Seth sighed.

“We broke up.” – AJ said in the midst of crying. – “That’s why she left. Because I broke up with her.”

“This is not your fault.” – Dean assured her. – “It was an accident, okay?”

Then the door to the emergency room opened. Seth was the first one to stand up.

“I’m looking for… oh hey Seth, what are you doing here?” – The doctor was surprised to see him.

“I’m here for Paige. How is she?” – He asked impatiently.

“She’s in stable condition. We’ve moved her to another room so you can visit her now if you want.”

“She’s okay. Let’s go see her.” – Dean smiled at AJ.

“Would she want to see me?” – She asked with uncertainty.

“Of course she would.” – He hugged her tightly. – “She loves you.”

* * *

  
“Are you waiting for someone? It’s been five seconds since you last looked at the door and you’re looking again.” – Roman sighed and finished his beer.

“That’s ridiculous.” – Sami protested in disbelief. – “I’m just enjoying my drink okay? I’m not waiting for anyone.”

“Ah, he has a crush on one of the bartenders.” – Chris chimed in. – “His shift starts in less than ten minutes you know? Just sit back and relax. Stop staring at the door.”

Sami could feel his face getting hotter.

“I don’t have a crush on Finn.” – He replied a bit too defensively. – “I just like talking to him. He’s nice.”

“So is every other bartender and waiter here, but I don’t see you making heart eyes at them.” – Chris shrugged and turned to Roman. – “You should see Sami the other day when the guy looked at him. I swear he turned crimson. It’s like watching your kid have his first crush.”

Roman raised his eyebrows in question at the over-the-top comparison but decided not to comment on that. Sometimes Chris’ humor could be really strange.

“I think he is nice.” – Sami repeated with finality. – “Now can we please talk about something else? What’s going on with you Roman? Anyone interesting in your life?”

_“Just your ex-boyfriend aka my best friend’s boyfriend. I haven’t found anyone I like as much as him.”_

“Nope.” – Roman shook his head. – “I’m just focused on work and my dog right now.”

“I’m thinking of getting a dog.” – Sami nodded, and unconsciously turned his attention to the door again.

Luckily this time, the person he was hoping to see was there.

“Oohh.” – Chris exclaimed. – “Roman, Sami’s crush just walked in. Isn’t he a cutie?”

Roman stared at Finn for a few seconds and nodded.

“For the last time, he’s not my crush.” – Sami sighed.

But then Finn saw him and started walking over.

“Hey boss.” – He greeted Chris first before looking at Sami and Roman. – “Hey guys.”

“You’re early.” – Chris commented. – “Hang out with us for a bit.”

Finn nodded and sat down at the empty seat next to Sami and Chris snickered. He really liked playing matchmaker.

“I’m gonna take off.” – Roman stood up. – “I have an early day tomorrow.”

He was about to pay when Chris took his check away.

“On the house.” – Chris smiled warmly at him.

Roman was surprised. Although they were good friends and sometimes he joked that Chris should give him free drinks, lately he felt like Chris was actively paying for him.

“You said that last time.” – Roman replied. – “It’s like you’re buying me drinks on purpose.”

And Chris’ silence just confirmed it.


	20. Chapter 20

Paige was still unconscious from the accident; and AJ was always there with her. Seth visited her most often since he also worked at the hospital. Dean always stopped by after finishing his work at the shelter.

When Paige opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was AJ on a chair next to the bed, her law book covering her face.

“Hey bookworm.” – She smiled and realized that her voice was barely above a whisper.

Still, AJ heard it and the book dropped on the floor.

“You’re awake. How are you feeling? Want some water? I should probably go get a doctor.” – She stood up quickly and untangle her hand for Paige’s.

Only now Paige realized that they were holding hands. She wondered if AJ had been here the whole time.

“How long was I out?”

AJ handed her a glass of water then sat down on the chair and picked up her law book.

“Three days.” – AJ pressed the button to call a doctor. – “Seth visited a lot since he works here. And Dean comes by after work.”

“You’re not looking at me.” – Paige commented. – “Are you okay?”

“You just got out of an accident. I’m the one who should ask that question.” – AJ scoffed. – “Are you okay?”

“Not great, but still alive.” – Paige nodded.

Luckily, the doctor walked in at that moment, followed by Seth, who was thrilled that Paige was conscious. AJ just casually chose that moment to walk out, saying that she was getting a snack. Paige was right. AJ was avoiding her.

“How are you feeling?” – The doctor asked. – “Any headache, stomachache? Does it hurt anywhere?”

“I was a bit dizzy, but I’m okay now.” – Paige replied.

After a few checkups, the doctor left and assured Paige that she should be released in a few days.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” – Seth smiled warmly at her.

“Thanks. And I heard from AJ that you and Dean visited too. That was really nice of you guys.” – She smiled back.

“We just stopped by. AJ was the one who stayed here the whole time.” – Seth smiled. – “How are things between you two?”

“We broke up, so things are not that great.” – She shrugged. – “But she stayed here with me, and I don’t know how to thank her.”

Seth wanted to tell her maybe it was because AJ still loved her, but he didn’t think it was his place to say anything.

“She was really worried.” – Instead, he said.

“Yeah.” – Paige smiled sadly. – “I guess she was. Well, she doesn’t have to anymore, so that’s good.”

Seth nodded.

“I’m here, if you ever want to talk.” – Seth smiled. – “And you can cuddle my dog when you do.”

“Thank you, you’re really kind. But I would rather cuddle my cats.” – She laughed and suddenly stopped. – “Shit, not even sure if they’re my cats anymore. We’re broken up so I guess she’s keeping one and I’m keeping one? But I can’t choose. I love both of them. And I love her.”

“Paige…”

“I love her so much, and it’s too late.” – She laughed bitterly. – “Anyway, I should probably talk to her later, if she wants to. She’s avoiding me.”

********** 

That night, Paige thought that AJ would leave the hospital, so she was surprised when AJ lied down on the sofa in the room and put a blanket over herself.

“How’s… your studying?” – Paige asked.

“Overwhelming sometimes.” – AJ replied without looking at her. – “Should’ve realized it’s very hard to become a lawyer.”

“You can… you don’t have to be here, you know.” – Paige stuttered. – “You’re probably tired, and it can’t be comfortable sleeping on the sofa, so…”

“I’m staying with you until you’re discharged.” – AJ sat up and looked at her. – “You don’t like being in the hospital alone.”

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean you have to be here with me.” – Paige shrugged.

“It’s my fault you’re here, so yes, I’m gonna stay with you. While you’re in the hospital I mean.”

“Right.” – Paige nodded bitterly. – “You’ll stay with me here. But you won’t once I leave. Look, I get it. We broke up. But it’s not your fault I was in an accident, alright? Please don’t blame yourself.”

AJ blinked a few times and smiled sadly.

“I’m still sorry. You should get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

It sounded so normal, like they hadn’t broken up at all.

 **********

Dean took a deep breath. The box in his pocket was supposed to be light, but at the moment it felt like he was carrying a rock.

Then again, he really should not use that metaphor. Who compared a wedding ring to a rock anyway? A noncommittal person, that’s who. If AJ were here she would scold him.

He took another breath. Sure, he was extremely nervous, but not terrified. He had come a long way from being afraid of commitment. Hell, right now he was the one about to pop the question. How things have changed.

At the moment, Dean was waiting for Seth to get home from the hospital. He had placed a reservation at a fancy restaurant, something he normally would not go to but for Seth, Dean would happily go anywhere. They would have dinner; and Dean would suggest going to D.C. because the lighting festival was still going on despite the fact that Christmas was over. Then he would propose.

At least that was his plan. What could go wrong?

His phone rang and Dean automatically smiled when he saw that Seth was calling.

“Hey princess.” – He greeted.

_“Oh my God I thought we agreed you would stop calling me that.”_ – Seth grumbled.

Dean just laughed as he imagined Seth’s annoyed face.

“Did you just finish work?” – He asked.

_“No, I’m prepping for a surgery now so I don’t think I can be home soon. I know you’ve made a reservation…”_

“It’s fine.” – Dean said quickly. – “I’ll cancel it. Go do the surgery.”

_“I’m really sorry.”_ – Seth sighed. – _“I will make it up to you, I promise.”_

Dean took out the ring box from his pocket and smiled to himself.

“No problem at all, I’m serious. Go do the surgery. I’ll go grocery shopping now so call me before you leave the hospital so that I’ll start preparing food.”

_“You really are the best. I love you.”_

“Love you too princess.” – Dean smiled.

It was fine. He could propose another time. It wasn’t like he had a speech prepared or anything.

_Well, he did have a mental list of all the things he loved about Seth, but a list is not a speech._

Dean hung up the phone and was about to call the restaurant to cancel the reservation when the door bell rung. The dogs started wagging their tails and barking to Dean figured it was someone he knew.

He reached the entrance and remembered that the ring box was still in his hand so he put it in his pocket again before opening the door.

And he sharply inhaled.

Seth was there, in a tux _(what the hell when did Seth get a tux?)_ , kneeling in front of Dean, holding a small, opened box in his hand.

“There’s no surgery.” – Seth confessed. – “I feel really horrible for lying to you, so I tried to ring the bell right after hanging up so you wouldn’t cancel our reservation.”

Dean just burst out laughing. Parts of him were wondering if what he was seeing was really happening.

Another, a tiny part, was anxious, but not from the proposal. That part was thinking that Dean’s plan to propose in D.C. was done.

“Uh… I wanted to buy candles, then I realized we have dogs so that’s probably not a good idea. And… I… hold on, I really did have a speech prepared. I just… give me a minute.”

Dean chuckled and knelt down in front of Seth as well, taking the ring box out of his pocket.

“What? Oh my God. Oh my God is that really…? Are you really prop… I’m not dreaming am I? Are you really doing what I think you’re doing?” – Seth seemed like he was freaking out.

“I am.” – Dean nodded. – “But you can go first if you want.”

“The moment you took that out, I’ve forgotten everything.” – Seth shook his head. – “So you go ahead. I’ll just… wait.”

“Okay.” – Dean smiled nervously. – “Okay. Meeting you has changed my life. Before you, I always thought that I could never have a normal relationship. Well, I had a relationship and I loved him but I couldn’t imagine settling down with him. Fuck, why am I talking about someone else right now? Anyway, you’ve changed my life; and I love you for that. And there are countless things that I love about you, I actually made a mental list.”

“Dean…” – Seth gasped.

“You love dogs, like _love_ them. Many people love dogs but the way you react to them is just adorable. You’re a bit grumpy in the morning if the alarm wakes you up. You’re really close to your family and your friends and you light up around them.”

“Dean…” – Seth repeated his name, still breathless.

“You’re an amazing neurosurgeon and you love children so much. You’re one of the kindest and smartest people I know. Honestly I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you. Maybe in my past lives I did many good things or something.”

“Dean, please ask me already.” – Seth was tearing up.

Dean blinked a few times. Seth was on the verge of crying; and somehow that made Dean want to cry too.

“Seth, will you marry me?”

Dean had always loved Seth’s smile. His eyes became soft and his whole face lighted up.

Dean had never loved it more than in this moment though.

“Yes. Of course. Yes, I’ll marry you Dean.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter earlier than expected :)

Paige was getting discharged today so Seth stopped by to visit her one more time. He knocked on the door and AJ opened it and smiled warmly at him.

Paige already changed into normal clothes and she was sitting on the sofa, texting someone.

“Hey, just thought I’ll come and say goodbye.” – Seth smiled at them.

“You’re so sweet.” – Paige stood up and walked over to them. – “Thank you, for everything you’ve done.”

“What? I only visited, I didn’t do anything.” – Seth replied. – “Do the two of you need anything else?”

His phone vibrated once so he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Chris had texted him, asking if he was up for a drink tonight.

“We just need one thing.” – AJ answered.

“Yeah?” – Seth looked at her, still holding the phone in his left hand.

“What is that on your ring finger?” – Paige came closer and pointed at his hand.

_Oh._ Seth totally forgot.

“Uhm… a ring.” – He stuttered, a bit scared of the expressions on their faces. – “Dean and I are engaged.”

The girls looked at each other for a few briefs seconds then proceeded to stare at him again.

“Since when?” – AJ’s voice was strangely calm, like she was trying to suppress her feelings.

“Last night?” – Seth had no idea why his voice had gotten this quiet.

“WHAT?” – Paige exclaimed. – “What the hell why didn’t Dean tell me?”

“Hey, I’m his best friend, I should be the one getting mad.” – AJ sighed. – “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.”

“Well, I’m his best co-worker.” – Paige argued. – “He should have told me too.”

“Uhm…” – Seth looked back and forth between them.

“Sorry, congratulations!” – AJ smiled and pulled him into a hug. – “We’re happy for you, we are. Just a little bit mad at Dean right now.”

“Very excited, yes.” – Paige joined her and hugged him as well. – “We’re invited right? Can we be your bridesmaids? I mean… I’m guessing Roman will be the best man, so…”

“Dibs on maid of honor.” – AJ immediately said.

“What? You can’t call dibs on that.” – Paige pushed her shoulder lightly. – “They have to choose.” – And she hugged Seth closer. – “Please pick me.”

Seth chuckled lightly. He only got engaged yesterday; and right now two of Dean’s best friends were fighting over who gets to be the maid of honor.

“It’s still too soon right now.” – He patted both of their backs. – “But of course you two are invited to the wedding.”

“Can we be your wedding planners?” – They both asked at the same time.

Seth almost let out an “aw.” Paige and AJ still used “we” when they talked about something. He thought they were doing this unconsciously, which was very sweet.

“Uhm… maybe I should talk to Dean first?”

“Oh he’ll say yes, don’t you worry.” – AJ said sweetly, although there was something scary in her tone.

“We’ll make sure he agrees.” – Paige nodded her head. – “How dare he keep this away from us.”

Seth smiled again and let go of them.

He noticed that they were still standing so close to each other.

**********

“Yes?” – Dean picked up the phone.

“Hello, best friend of two years and counting.” – AJ greeted. – “Wanna go get frozen yogurt with Paige and me when you’re done with work?”

Dean blinked a few times. There was something different in her voice. She sounded too _happy._

“Okay.” – He agreed anyway. – “She just got discharged today right? How’s she?”

“Doing well.”

“And you?”

“Fine.”

“And the two of you?” – He asked.

“… Call me when you get off work.” – She said after a beat of silence. – “See you later.”

She hung up the phone and Dean stared at it for a few seconds after that. Whenever both of them wanted to see him, he had done something wrong. But he had seen them a few days ago at the hospital; and they had seemed fine then.

Oh well, at least they still wanted to do things together.

**********

He knew as soon as he sat down in front of them that he had definitely done something wrong. They had stared at him from the doorway until he sat down. And they were still staring now.

“What did I do wrong this time?” – He sighed. – “Whatever it is, I apologize, okay?”

“Let’s grab yogurts first.” – Paige smiled and stood up.

Dean shrugged and followed them. He grabbed three cups and gave two to them, but found them staring at his hand instead of accepting the cups.

“What?” – He raised his eyebrows.

“Are you… did he… but I thought you asked… so both of you asked?” – Both of them started speaking and that was all he could understand.

“I had no idea what you just said.” – He shook his head and waved the cups in front of them, the ring caught on the edge.

_Oh. The ring._

“I forgot to mention, I’m engaged.” – He said quietly. – “It happened last night.”

“We know.” – Paige answered. – “Saw Seth with a ring this morning. Thought you asked him. Didn’t know you had one for yourself too.”

“Yeah, we… both wanted to ask each other.” – Dean gave up and just put the cups down on the counter. – “I wanted to go to D.C. to see the light festival, but he knelt first, but he let me gave the speech and asked him, so… yeah. We’re engaged.”

Paige and AJ were speechless for a few seconds. Then they both started speaking.

“You both asked?”

“That’s the fucking sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I mean what are the odds? You both planned to ask the other at the same time?”

“Seriously, I’ve never thought you could be that romantic.”

“I can’t believe how excited I am right now.”

“You guys are so perfect for each other.”

Dean just smiled and them and nodded a few times. The guy at the register was giving them weird looks again. Maybe he should start looking for a new frozen yogurt shop.

“Wait, so why are you guys mad at me again?” – Dean suddenly asked.

“You didn’t tell us about the engagement. But now we know that both of you asked each other and that is so sweet and we’re not mad anymore.” – Paige shrugged. – “Can I be maid of honor?”

“What the fuck I asked Seth that.” – AJ sounded like Paige just insulted everything she loved.

“Well, Seth’s best man is Roman so it makes sense to ask Dean now.” – Paige laughed. – “Have you guys talked about when the wedding will be?”

Okay, Dean was not freaking out, kind of.

The girls were happy for Seth and him, fine. They liked the way the engagement happened, totally okay.

But he just got engaged yesterday and they asked him about the wedding _now?_ Less than 24 hours ago he hadn’t been engaged.

“I… that’s… I don’t know when the wedding will happen.” – Dean answered carefully.

“That’s fine, don’t worry.” – AJ pulled him into her arms. – “Congratulations, Dean. We’re really happy for you. You deserve the best. And honestly, you and Seth are so perfect for each other.”

“Of course.” – Paige nodded and hugged him as well. – “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’m just excited, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” – Dean hugged them back. – “Should we get yogurt now?”

“Good idea, yeah.”

**********

Roman waved at Seth when he saw him at the entrance. Seth saw him and waved back before heading over to the bar.

Then Roman noticed the ring on Seth’s finger.

“Did you see that?” – Chris asked him quietly. – “Is that really a ring or did I hallucinate?”

“I think it’s really a ring, yeah.” – Roman replied. – “Wow, they’re engaged.”

“Hey guys.” – Seth sat down next to Roman and Chris immediately took his left hand. – “Really flattered, Chris, but I’m taken.”

“Fuck, you really are.” – Chris smiled and touched the ring lightly. – “When did this happen?”

“Yesterday.” – Seth smiled.

“Congratulations man.” – Roman patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, congratulations.” – Chris echoed. – “Wow, never thought you’d be the first one among us to get engaged.”

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean?” – Seth pretended he was hurt.

“Nothing, just surprised is all.” – Chris quickly said. – “Hey, order whatever you want. It’s on the house tonight.”

“Aw, thanks.” – Seth laughed. – “Your most expensive bottle please.”

“You’re supposed to say ‘aw, thanks, but I’m good. I’m too happy to care about anything else right now.’” – Chris sighed.

“Why would I say no to free booze?” – Seth shrugged and laughed as Chris grumbled something like curses as he walked away.

“So it happened last night?” – Roman turned to him.

“Yeah.” – Seth smiled bashfully. – “Uhm, I hope you’re not… I hope you’re fine with this. Sorry if this makes thing weird between us.”

“You’re kidding right?” – Roman looked disbelieved. – “You guys started dating a year ago, why would it be weird?”

“I just wanted to check. I should have talked to you about this first though.” – Seth sighed.

“But you didn’t know Dean wanted to propose.”

“Right, I didn’t.” – Seth agreed. – “The thing is, I had a ring prepared too.”

Roman blinked once and put his arm around Seth, smiling.

“That’s sweet. And no, things aren’t weird between us okay? You’re my best friend okay. Nothing can come between us.”

Seth laughed and hugged him. He had never felt luckier to have these people in his life.

“Alright that’s a bit cheesy, but you get what I mean.” – Roman admitted.

“That’s actually very touching.” – Seth disagreed. – “Thank you Ro.”

“Of course, Seth.”


	22. Chapter 22

Dean was engaged.

Engaged.

_Engaged._

Okay, no matter how many times he repeated that word in his head, it still felt surreal. Actually, sometimes he said it so much it felt like the word lost its meaning and Dean wasn’t even sure he was pronouncing it correctly, but he looked down at the ring and he knew it was real.

Dean proposed. Seth almost proposed. They were engaged.            

Every day since that night had been magical. They never spent any seconds apart more than they had too. When they were at work, they would text each other whenever possible, which in turn really annoyed Paige and Roman because both Seth and Dean showed their emotions on their faces when they thought about each other. Paige would describe it as “fonding” whereas Roman just rolled his eyes because the grinning was getting ridiculous in his opinion. But honestly, Dean and Seth could not care less. They were happy, and it was all that mattered.

“Dean, can you please take your eyes off the ring for a second?”

Dean looked up and AJ had a smirk on her face as she looked at him. He nodded and looked down at the ring again.

“I didn’t mean it literally.” – She sighed. – “I know, you love Seth. Seth loves you, you guys love each other. You’re engaged. You’re getting married.”

He visibly tensed at that last word, which came at no surprise to AJ. She just reached across the table and patted his hand gently.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to… Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” – He breathed. – “You’re right. We’re engaged so that would be the next logical step.”

She nodded carefully. When Dean didn’t offer any other explanation or show any expression on his face, she continued:

“Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer it of course, just, think about it a little?”

“Okay.” – He nodded.

“When you proposed, no, even before you bought the ring, what went through your mind? Why did you… decide that you would propose to him?”

Dean stared at her for a few seconds. He wasn’t sure how to reply. He wasn’t sure if he should tell her the way Seth looked every morning when he just woke up, still sleepy, his voice croaked and gentle, his hair all messy, his eyes blinking many times to adjust to the daylight, and somehow he would still manage to smile at Dean so lovingly and adoringly that it was impossible to smile back. He wasn’t sure if he should mention how Seth loved watching romantic comedies and cackled every time something remotely funny happened while Dean just stared at him in disbelief because how could this person be so perfect and so _real?_ Whenever Dean saw Seth cuddling with their dogs and being all lovey to them, he felt his heart swell up and _was it even possible to be in love with someone this much?_ He knew he would never be able to describe the way Seth looked at night, whether he was on top of or beneath Dean, writhing in pleasure when they had sex, or how blissful he looked when he reached his climax. Dean was sure Seth was out of this world, and yet he was _his._

So maybe Dean had known all along, because in every single one moment he spent with Seth, he was happy, he was loved.

“Because he’s the one.” – Dean gave her a small smile. – “He’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

She smiled back knowingly, like that was the answer she had expected.

“I think you’re afraid of the concept of marriage.” – She commented.

“Wouldn’t you be?” – Dean sighed, all happy thoughts had vanished. – “The word itself is scary.”

“Dean, what you just described is essentially what a marriage is. Being with someone you love for the rest of your life.”

“But–”

“Listen to me. You and Seth love each other. You live together, you’ve been together for a year. You’re engaged! Being married wouldn’t be much different from how you are now.” – She explained. – “It just makes everything more official.”

“But what if we get divorced?” – Dean blurted out. – “Do you know how many people get divorced every year? I read that–”

“Oh my God I will slap you.” – AJ groaned. – “Dean, you and Seth fight have never had any serious fights. Whenever conflicts arise you just talk to each other and solve them. That’s the best kind of relationship. You’re basically the perfect couple. You’ll make it work.”

“How are you so sure?” – Dean asked uncertainly.

“Because I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.” – AJ smiled. – “It’s like no one else exists in your world. And there’s so much love between the two of you that sometimes I have to look away because I feel like I’m intruding.”

Dean stared at her.

“Are you… Do we… Are we that obvious?” – Dean asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” – She nodded. – “So completely enamored with each other it’s terrifying.”

“That’s like the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” – He mused. – “Oh wait, you also said Seth and I are the perfect couple. Didn’t know you could be that sweet.”

She just rolled her eyes and reached over to punch his shoulder.

“Thank you.” – He continued. – “Best friend ever.”

“You bet.” – She scoffed.

“I think I’m gonna talk to Seth about how I feel.” – He went over and hugged her tightly. – “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.” – She hugged him back. – “Paige and I want to be your wedding planners.”

Dean actually laughed at that, which she counted as a success.

“Can I ask how you both are doing?” – Dean asked curiously.

“We’re fine.” – She replied a little too fast.

“No you’re not.” – Dean let go of her and went back to his seat. – “Want to talk about it?”

“I thought you said you needed to talk to Seth? You know? Your fiancé? Your husband-to-be? The man you’re gonna spend the rest of your life with?”

“I’m still gonna feel the same way about him later.” – Dean smiled. – “Talk to me?”

“Fine.” – AJ replied begrudgingly. – “I regret breaking up with her. Think I’ve regretted it ever since the words left my mouth. After she stormed out, I thought about going after her, or at least calling her to apologize and beg her to take me back, but then she was in an accident. And I couldn’t say anything to her when she woke up because she would just think I was feeling guilty or something.”

Dean listened attentively.

“Do you remember when you and her met for the first time?” – He asked randomly.

“How could I forget?” – She scoffed like he just offended her. – “I forgot my law textbook at your house, when I came over she was crying while eating ice-cream because she just broke up with her ex and you were comforting her. And it was the most awkward first meeting ever. And I just blurted out, ‘you should get a cat’ and she stared at me without blinking.”

“But then she laughed.” – Dean smiled. – “I was trying everything and she couldn’t stop crying, but she met you for five seconds and you made her laugh when she was heartbroken.”

“Pretty sure I had too much caffeine and sugar that day.” – AJ smiled wistfully.

“The point is, I think you’re the happiest when you’re with her, and she’s the happiest when she’s with you.”

“Not anymore though.” – AJ sighed. – “This time I was the one who broke her heart.”

“You can try to put it back together.”

“That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve said.” – She made a face at him.

“What? That’s romantic.” – Dean protested. – “I’m so proud of myself for thinking of that. But seriously though, you should talk to her.”

“I think it’s too late now.”

“No, it’s–”

“If you say it’s never too late I will punch you again.” – She warned.

Dean just laughed because she understood him so well.

“So we both have to talk to the loves of our lives, yeah?” – He suggested.

She rolled her eyes again but nodded anyway. So Dean hugged her again.

* * *

 

What AJ did not expect was, when she came back home (the house that she and Paige still shared despite their “breakup”), something had changed.

The shoe racks was less full, Paige’s favorite throw pillow was missing from the sofa, and half of the closet was empty.

AJ felt like half of her heart was missing too.

She didn’t remember calling Dean. One second she was on the floor crying her heart out, the cats staring at her in confusion; the next second Dean was there next to her, lifting her up onto the bed and putting a blanket over the both of them. He kept repeating “it’s okay,” but she knew it wasn’t. Nothing would be okay again. Nothing would be okay if Paige wasn’t there with her.

She had never cried this hard. It was hard to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had no inspirations to write >"

* * *

“Hey babe, I’m at AJ’s place. I’m really sorry but I’ll be home a bit late tonight. She…”

_“I know Dean. Paige is here right now.”_ – Seth cut him off. – “Take your time, yeah?”

Dean blinked a few times. He really wanted to be there for Paige as well, but AJ was…

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later then.” – Dean replied. – “Thank you so much. Love you.”

_“Of course. And I love you too.”_ – Seth said and hung up.

Dean opened the freezer and brought a tub of ice cream and two spoons into AJ’s bedroom. She stopped crying a while ago but right now she was sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

“Mint chocolate chip.” – Dean put the container on the bed.

“I don’t think I can eat anything right now.” – AJ replied with a croaked voice. – “It’s really over, isn’t it? I can’t fix it this time. I wanted to apologize, but it’s too late now.”

Dean really wished he knew what to say to make her feel better. He was always better at listening than talking though.

“I’m sorry.” – He sighed.

“Don’t know what’s gonna happen to the cats. I guess we each should have one. But which one of us should they choose? Are we going to stand in front of the cats and let them come to us? What if both of them choose her? I mean, I would choose her. She’s so lovely, and wonderful, and gorgeous. And I can’t believe I let her go.”

Dean did not know how to reply to that. He did not know how to comfort his best friend. In his heart he knew that they still loved each other. But he wasn’t sure if mentioning that was the best thing right now.

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me it’ll be alright.”

He hugged her tightly.

“It’ll be alright.” – He repeated it over and over again.

* * *

 

When Dean got home, Seth was there alone. He mentioned that Paige was staying with one of her close friends. Dean just sighed and pulled Seth into his arms.

“I love you so much.” – Dean breathed in Seth’s scent, so familiar to him now. Sometimes he could still smell it on Seth’s pillow, warm and comforting and like home.

“I love you too.” – Seth placed a kissed on Dean’s hair. – “I hope AJ and Paige will be fine.”

“Me too.” – Dean nodded. – “They love each other so much. And AJ was scared that they have to divide the cats. That’s like each parent gets to live with a child after the divorce or something. It’s scary.”

“I agree. Oh speaking of parents, your mom called earlier today.”

Dean went completely still in Seth’s arm.

“My mom?” – Dean leaned back so that he could look at Seth.

“She called the home phone and asked for you. I said you were out and asked who was calling. She said she’s your mother and that you should call her back as soon as you can.” – Seth recapitulated; and he saw the uneasiness on Dean’s face. – “What’s wrong?”

“She… just never calls.” – Dean replied carefully. – “She bought the house phone for me a long time ago when she visited so I kept it. But… yeah, she never calls so I don’t know why she started now.”

“Do you not call her sometimes?” – Seth raised his eyebrows.

He knew family was a sensitive subject for Dean. They had been together for a year but Dean never really mentioned his family; and Seth never wanted to push him.

“I do, sometimes.” – Dean nodded. – “With the same house phone actually. I never gave her my cell phone number.”

“So maybe she wanted to talk to you.” – Seth offered. – “You should call her back.”

Dean nodded again, absentmindedly. The thing was, his talks with his mother never went well. He would ask about her and his father; and usually she replied very curtly, like she only talked to him because that was what a mother was supposed to do. And she never asked about him or what he was doing.

“My parents pretty much hated me after I came out to them.” – Dean looked at Seth.

Maybe it was time Seth knew this part of him.

Seth stared at him in disbelief. Then he sat down on the couch and patted the space next to him. Dean sat down as well and rested his head on Seth’s shoulder, Seth’s arms immediately holding him close.

“It was during high school. They asked me which one of my friends turned me gay. So I left the house and stayed with Sami. Then when I moved here, I actually called my mother and let her know. She didn’t really say anything but she visited a few years ago and bought me the phone. I was so happy because I thought she still loved me. So I called her a lot. But she never seemed to be interested in my life; and she never called me. When we talked, it’s like she’s trying to prove to herself she’s a good mother. But she doesn’t even… ask anything about me.”

“I’m sorry.” – Seth murmured and held Dean closer. – “Have you… do you talk to your father at all?”

“No.” – Dean shook his head. – “I think he disowned me. But that’s okay. I’m who I am; and if he can’t accept that, too bad.”

“I love you.” – Seth kissed Dean’s temple lightly. – “You are one of the strongest, bravest, and kindest people I know. And I think you deserve all the love in the world.”

Dean felt like crying.

“I’m sorry I never told you about my parents.” – He sighed.

“That’s okay.” – Seth said quickly. – “I would never push you to say or do anything you don’t want to. But I’m here for you Dean. I’m always gonna be here for you.”

Dean turned his head so that he was looking at Seth, this wonderful, perfect man who was soon to be his husband.

“I’m so glad I met you.” – Dean smiled.

* * *

 

Later that night, Dean stared at the phone for a whole minute before calling his mother. She picked up after the first ring, which was unusual. Normally she only answered after Dean had convinced himself that his mother did not want to talk to him.

_“Dean.”_

“Hi mom, how are you and dad?” – He tried to make his voice as bright as possible.

_“I’m fine. And you’re father’s doing well too.”_

“You called earlier? Is everything okay?” – He tried to not let it get to him that she did not even ask how he was doing.

_“Your father and I are going to D.C. to visit a close friend in a few weeks. We were thinking about visiting you too, while we’re there.”_

Dean held his breath. He was not sure if he had heard her wrong.

“You and dad want to visit me?”

_“Yes.”_ – His mother’s voice was kinder. – _“Maybe in about two weeks? We won’t stay long, probably a day or so.”_

“Are you sure?” – Dean hated that he even had to ask his mother if she really wanted to visit him.

_“I’m sure. It’s been a while since we met anyway. I want to see you.”_

He almost cried at that. He wanted to scream, “I miss you so much, mom” but he was afraid she would hang up the phone.

“And dad? Is he okay with seeing me?” – Instead, he asked.

_“He’s the one who suggested going to see you in the first place. I think he’s beginning to come around.”_

Parts of Dean knew that this would not make things better. His own father and mother should not have rejected him for being who he was. They should have embraced him and loved him. However, they were still his parents and he still loved them. He missed seeing them.

“Okay mom. Just let me know when you’ll get here.”

There was silence on the other line, then his mother asked, a bit hesitantly:

“When I called earlier, a man picked up. Is he your…”

Dean took a deep breath before replying.

“He’s my fiancé. We live together.”

The silence lasted longer this time. He felt like his mother was processing that information and she did not know how to respond to that.

_“He seemed nice. What’s his name?”_

For once, he could feel the curiosity in her tone. It made him sad and happy at the same time.

“His name is Seth. And we’ve been together for more than a year now.”

_“Seth. I’m really looking forward to meeting him, and seeing you again.”_ _–_ Her voice was impossibly softer and kinder.

Dean was trying to hold back his tears now. Why couldn’t his mother be this kind to him earlier? Why had his own parents hated him for being who he was and loving who he loved? Why did they wait for years before finally reaching out to him again?

“I’m looking forward to seeing you and dad too.”

_“Goodnight Dean.”_ _–_ She replied and hung up.

He did not get to tell her goodnight.


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Dean was staring at the door. It seemed like that was all he had been doing the last few days. He had cleaned the house twice in the span of one week, it looked spotless. He had sent the dogs to Roman’s because he knew he could not handle loud sounds or noises in general right now. But today, however, was important.

His parents would arrive any minute now; and Dean felt like he was falling apart, again.

“Dean.”

He turned around at the sound of his name. Seth was staring at him but he looked like it wasn’t the first time he had called Dean.

“Yes? Sorry I spaced out for a bit there.”

“I noticed.” – Seth sat down on the sofa right beside Dean, leaving no spaces between them. He cupped Dean’s face between his hands. – “I’m here for you. With you. We’re in this together, okay?”

Dean nodded absentmindedly, so Seth continued:

“I love you. And I support your decision of seeing your parents again. But if you think it’s too much, say it and I’ll…”

“You can’t.” – Dean cut him off. – “There isn’t anything you can do about this.”

Dean knew he was wrong the second the words passed his lips. He knew that he was projecting his frustration and Seth didn’t deserve this, but it still slipped out.

“I’m here for you.” – Seth repeated.

“You always say that.” – Dean sighed. – “I know you’re here, I’m really grateful for it, for you. But this is something I have to do.”

“You don’t have to do it alone though.” – Seth dug his fingers into Dean’s cheeks gently. – “I don’t know if you recall, but you basically told your mother that I’m your fiancé and that we live together.”

Dean sighed again. Seth searched for something in his eyes and was surprised that Dean did not seem frustrated anymore.

“Sorry.” – Dean apologized. – “That I lashed out. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“You didn’t lash out.” – Seth shrugged. – “But apology accepted anyway. And I’m not doing this out of obligation. I love you, so I’m gonna be with you when you see your parents.”

Dean looked at Seth carefully. He was still nervous about the meeting, but being here right now, looking at Seth who was encouraging and protecting him at the same time, knowing that no matter what Seth would always be here for him, with him, it was enough.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Seth had imagined meeting his fiancé’s parents countless times. When he had realized he was in love with Dean, he had pictured meeting Dean’s parents. Dean’s mother would crush him in a hug, telling him to protect her precious baby. Dean’s father would smile warmly at him, shook his hand, and called him “son.” Or maybe they would tell him all the embarrassing stories of Dean when he was young; and Dean would ask them to stop. Or maybe Dean’s parents would give him a lecture about what would happen to him if he broke Dean’s heart.

Clearly he needed to broaden his perspective, because when Dean opened the door and his parents were standing there, looking at Dean and then at Seth in what could only be described as a tensed expression, Seth took a deep breath and smiled as genuinely as he could.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad.” – Dean said and stepped to the side so that his parents could come in.

“Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, it’s nice to meet the two of you.” – Seth stepped closer to them, and unsure of how familiar he should be, he offered his hand to Dean’s father.

Dean’s mother shook his hand instead and offered him a quick smile. Dean’s father only nodded curtly.

“Please call me Kathy.” – She replied and let go of his hand. Then she turned to Dean and hugged him. – “It’s good to see you again, Dean.”

Seth felt his heart break in two when he saw Dean’s shocked expression. It was like he could not believe his mother was addressing him and showing him affection. Dean slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s good to see you too, Mom.”

* * *

They were in the living room. Dean’s parents were on the sofa and Dean was sitting on one of the armchairs on his mother’s side so Seth sat on the armchair on Dean’s father’s side after bringing them tea.

“How are you guys?” – Dean asked carefully.

He knew that he had talked to his mother only two weeks ago. It used to be that he would not talk to them twice in a month. But they had made the effort to visit him today. He felt like he needed to as well.

Seth looked at them with a curious expression. He thought that Dean’s mother… Kathy would answer, since Dean’s father looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. But to his surprise, Dean’s father looked at his son and took a deep breath before replying.

“We’re doing fine. We just finished renovating the kitchen last week.” – He said and then turned to Seth. – “I’m sorry I was being rude earlier. You don’t have to call me Mr. Ambrose. Nathan is fine.”

He then extended his hand to Seth and Dean stared at it in disbelief. Seth quickly shook it and smiled.

“It’s okay, and it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

Nathan smiled as well, although briefly, and turned his attention back to Dean.

“I owe you an apology. And I know this is years too late, but I’m still sorry. I was supposed to love you unconditionally, you are my flesh and blood. But I failed you, and I’m sorry for that. And I’m sorry that it took me this long to realize I was wrong. I turned you away when you needed me the most. I should have been there for you. I should have never left your side.”

Dean felt the tears rolling down his cheeks before he realized he was crying. Seth wanted nothing more than wipe away those tears but he knew it was not the time yet.

“Thank you.” – Dean smiled weakly. – “It’s not too late, at all. Thank you.”

His mother reached over and held his hand. She was crying too. Nathan returned Dean’s smile and continued.

“I know I was wrong. It shouldn’t have taken me years to realize that there is nothing wrong with you. You love who you love. It doesn’t make you any less my son. I’m sorry I kept you waiting all these years.”

“I’m sorry too, Dean.” – His mother added. – “For how we handled it and how we abandoned you. We should have been there for you but we turned you away. We can’t possibly ask for your forgiveness but…”

“I forgive you, both of you.” – Dean said quickly.

Kathy and Nathan both stood up and hugged him for a long time.

Seth felt like he was intruding on this important moment. He was debating whether he should give them some privacy when Nathan let go of Dean and squeezed Seth’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” – Nathan said gratefully. – “Thank you for being there for our son.”

Seth nodded affirmatively and realized that everyone was looking at him. Kathy and Dean were smiling through their tears.

“I’m so glad I have met him. He is the best person I have ever known.” – Seth smiled as well, feeling better than he had in days; and he knew Dean felt the same.

“We are happy for you.” – Nathan said genuinely.

“We are here for you now, for both of you.” – Kathy said. – “We will always be here from now on, okay?”

Dean nodded and Seth mirrored him.

The rest of the night improved immensely after that. Kathy told them about Dean’s relatives and how they were doing. Nathan commented a few times. Dean mentioned the six dogs and his parents wanted to meet them the next time they came to visit. Seth went to get his laptop and showed them the pictures of the dogs. When they had finished watching a video of Dean trying to teach the dogs new tricks, they were all laughing.

Dean’s parents had to leave because they had plans to visit a friend’s house in D.C., but they promised to stop by tomorrow morning to have breakfast with Dean and Seth before going back to Ohio. Dean hugged his Dad the second time in years and Seth hugged Dean’s mother for the first time ever. It was emotional for all of them.

After watching the car drive away, Dean exhaled loudly and turned to Seth. His gaze was nothing short of adoration and admiration.

“I don’t think it could have gone any better.”

“I agree.” – Seth nodded.

“I mean it, Seth. This is one of the best days of my life.”

Dean’s tears have dried by now, but Seth still traced his thumbs on Dean’s cheeks, because he wanted to, because he could.

“I am so happy for you.” – He smiled at Dean. – “You deserve this, all of this.”

For the first time, Dean believed him.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Seth hesitated before entering the bar, which was strange considering that he was only meeting his best friend and not a stranger.

“Why are you staring at the door, man?”

Seth blinked and turned around. Roman was looking at him, eyebrows raised in question.

“If you don’t feel like hanging out tonight, we can do it some other time, no problem at all.” – Roman continued when Seth had not said anything.

“No, no, of course I want to hang out with you.” – Seth said immediately. – “I was just… building up the courage.”

“You need to build up the courage to hang out with your best friend?” – Roman looked confused. – “Did I do something?”

“Nope, not a thing.”

“Did you do something?” – Roman asked, wondering why the hell they were standing outside the bar while they could be sitting down and drinking.

“I…” – Seth said and then stopped. He opened the door instead. – “Let’s talk inside.”

When they were both sitting at the bar with a drink in their hands, Roman turned to Seth again:

“What’s up, Seth? Just watching you is making me nervous. Are you okay?”

“I need to ask you something.” – Seth said carefully. – “It’s important, but you can say no.”

Roman blinked a few times. And it finally came to him. Why Seth was nervous about hanging out with him, why he needed to ask “something.” Still, Roman did not want to assume anything.

“I’m pretty sure I’m gonna say yes, but ask anyway.” – Roman smiled encouragingly.

Seth’s eyes widened, but then again if anyone could understand his thought process, it would be his best friend.

“Will you be my best man?”

“Of course I’ll be your best man.” – Roman nodded in a heartbeat. – “Is that why you’ve been acting weird? Did you think I’d say no?”

“I thought that…” – Seth hesitated. – “… Because of how we met Dean, it would be weird to ask this of you.”

“Seth, we talked about this.” – Roman sighed. – “I was fine when you wanted to go out with him, I was fine when you guys got engaged, so of course I’m fine when you want me to be your best man. Actually I’m more than fine, I’m happy.”

“You’re my best friend.” – Seth smiled at him. – “You are the best friend I could ever ask for. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Aw, look at this. It’s such a sweet proposal.” – Chris said from behind the bar counter. – “Aren’t you forgetting something, though, Seth? Something shiny in a box?”

Seth gave him the finger and Chris laughed before walking away to tend to the other customers.

“That’s really nice of you to say.” – Roman patted Seth’s shoulder. – “Just remember you’re marrying Dean and not marrying me, okay? Don’t go falling for me now.”

“Come on, we were having a moment and you and Chris both ruined it.” – Seth groaned.

Roman laughed at that.

“Seriously, though. You never have to worry about my feelings, okay? I’m totally fine with you and Dean, always. I’m happy for you guys.”

Seth felt like he was tearing up; he also felt like Roman knew it because Roman hugged him immediately.

“Oh, just wondering. Who’s gonna be Dean’s best man?” – Roman asked curiously.

“I have no idea.” – Seth shook his head. – “Maybe he’ll have bridesmaids instead?”

“I feel like if you say that to Dean, there wouldn’t be a wedding to attend.” – Roman chuckled. – “Maybe if you have some bridesmaids as well?”

They let go of each other and leaned back on their chairs. Seth contemplated on Roman’s suggestion. He was pretty sure AJ and Paige would be bridesmaids, but Dean never mentioned any close guy friends, except for Sami.

“I have cousins in Iowa.” – Seth mentioned. – “And some female friends there too.”

“Are you gonna invite Randy?” – Roman asked.

“No.” – Seth was proud of himself for replying so emotionlessly to the question. He never wanted to see Randy again, no matter how much he enjoyed talking to John.

“What if Dean invites Sami?”

“That’s his choice.” – Seth shrugged. – “I’m fine with whatever he decides to do.”

“Aw, you sound like a supportive spouse already, and you’re not even married to him yet.” – Roman chuckled.

“But I will be.” – Seth smiled. – “Don’t know when yet because I don’t want to rush him. I feel like he needs to go at his own pace with these things, you know? It took him a long time to open up to me about his family.”

Someone pulled out the barstool next to Seth and Roman’s smiled quickly in recognition. When Seth turned around, he was facing Sami.

“It’s been a while, Seth, Roman.” – Sami greeted. – “How are you both doing?”

“We’re great, man.” – Roman replied easily. – “How about you? Gotten anywhere with that bartender yet?”

Seth turned around to look at Roman, surprise written on his face. He looked like he was asking Roman since when he had gotten so close to Dean’s ex that he knew about Sami’s personal life.

“You’re hilarious.” – Sami scoffed and turned his attention to Seth. – “What about you? Anything new with…”

Sami stopped mid-sentence. Seth realized that Sami was looking at the ring.

“Yeah.” – Seth nodded. – “Dean and I are engaged.”

He noticed that Sami paused for a second before offering his congratulations. But he did not comment on that. After all, it must not be easy congratulating someone who managed to propose successfully to the person who rejected you in the first place.

* * *

 

“You know we’re gonna have to talk eventually, right?” – AJ sighed.

“We’re talking, why are you saying that?” – Paige replied without looking up from her phone. She was looking up reviews on the local bakeries for the wedding. – “Since we’re co-planners, that’s what we’ve been doing this whole time.”

AJ came closer to her and leaned down so that she and Paige were at eye level. Paige was still refusing to look at her though.

“I mean about us.” – AJ said carefully. – “Our relationship.”

“We don’t have a relationship anymore.” – Paige replied, a bit too quickly to be casual.

They were at the yogurt shop, because it was too painful planning the wedding at the house that they used to live together. Paige had been staying at her sister’s house while AJ still lived in their house with their two cats. The “breakup” had been strangely civilized. Paige had come over to pick up the remainder her stuffs when AJ hadn’t been at home, and she had left the house key there afterwards.

“This one looks promising.” – Paige exclaimed. – “The Cake Utopia. Four and a half stars, almost a thousand reviews. ‘Best burnt almond cakes ever,’ ‘the owner is so nice and accommodating with my requests,’ ‘perfect place for catering for events’. Do you think they’ll like this place?”

AJ held back another sigh. It looked like Paige was determined not to talk about them today. She reached out for Paige’s phone anyway. They might as well be productive and actually plan this wedding now that they were here.

Maybe it was a reflex, but she touched Paige’s fingers when she grabbed the phone. They always used to do this, lingering touches that sometimes spoke volumes of the way they felt about each other.

But then Paige took her hand back quickly, and AJ had to be careful not to drop the phone.

No matter how they had felt about each other, it was clear to AJ that they were not on the same page anymore.

“It looks great.” – AJ scrolled through the reviews and the pictures. – “Have they decided on a date yet?”

“Nope.” – Paige shook her head. – “To be honest, I don’t think it’s gonna happen any time soon. The earliest would be in a few months.”

“What makes you say that?” – AJ asked curiously.

“Because of Dean.” – Paige shrugged. – “I feel like it’s gonna take him a while to actually get married. Not that it’s a bad thing or anything, but… it seems to me he’s really careful about committing to things, and opening up to people.”

AJ almost agreed. It had taken Dean a year into their friendship to actually tell her about his personal life. As for her, she had already told him about every of her relationships a month after they had become friends. She understood Dean, but when it came to Seth, Dean became a different person completely.

“Seth’s special though.” – AJ replied. – “Have you seen the way those two look at each other?”

“I know. Heart eyes everywhere.” – Paige laughed. – “It’s cute though. Reminds me of how we used to be.”

AJ’s heart sank. She did not want to believe that there was no chance of them getting back together. But the more time she spent around Paige, the more she realized that one of them was ready to move on, and it wasn’t her.

“I still feel the same way about you.” – She said quietly. – “I haven’t stopped. I made a huge mistake breaking up with you because I still love you so much.”

Paige had not been able to look at AJ before. Now she could not look anywhere else.

“Are you…” – Paige started.

“I’m miserable without you.” – AJ felt like crying. – “I couldn’t fall asleep without crying because the bed still smells like you. And the cats miss you. Sometimes I look at them and I cry as well. And I’m sorry for hurting you. I was angry and sad and I said hurtful things. But I still love you. I don’t think I’m ever gonna love another person this much.”

“I’m sorry too.” – Paige smiled sadly. – “You were busy studying, and I wasn’t very supportive. I should have, though. You’re the most important person in my life.”

She stood up and went over to hug AJ. It felt like coming home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just fluff.

* * *

AJ looked at Dean with a curious expression. During the last five minutes, Dean had been typing away at his phone (texting Seth, no doubt) and he had a smile on his face the whole time. It was refreshing to see this side of Dean, unafraid of showing his emotions, uncontrollable of his facial expressions when Seth was involved, and just a much happier person now.

“As much as I like seeing you happy, we really need to focus on planning your wedding.”

Dean looked at her with a surprised expression, like he just remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

“I’m sorry.” – He apologized and showed her his phone. – “But look at this. Seth made paper crowns and put them on the dogs; and he managed to take a picture of the six of them together. I can’t.”

AJ stared at the picture and she had to refrain herself from squealing. The dogs were lovely, as usual, but they had been in this coffee shop for half and hour and there had been no planning done at all.

“I thought he and Paige were supposed to plan the wedding as well.” – She sighed.

“She helped make the crowns.” – Dean laughed. – “And why do we need to plan it now anyway? It’s not gonna happen any time soon.”

Dean regretted the words as soon as he said them.

“So when is it happening?” – AJ asked carefully.

“I don’t know.” – Dean tried to be nonchalant, but he was sure AJ didn’t buy that for a second.

“What are you afraid of?”

“That’s a very loaded question. I’m not sure we have time for all of the answers.” – Dean scoffed.

“I mean when it comes to Seth and committing to him, what are you afraid of?” – She explained.

“That it’s not gonna work.” – Dean sighed.

“You’ve been together for a year. You rarely fight. You moved in together. You’re engaged. It’s already working, Dean.”

_He knew that. Seth loved him and had stayed with him this long._

_But his last relationship had lasted even longer and in the end it hadn’t worked out._

“For now.” – He said. – “But if we get married, I don’t know if… What if he gets tired of me? What if we fall out of love? What if one day he decides that I’m not… that this isn’t worth it?”

“We’ve had this conversation before.” – She replied. – “When I asked you why you proposed to him, you said it’s because he’s the one. Has that changed since then?”

“No, of course not.” – Dean huffed. – “He’s still… the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Nothing’s changed. I’m just… always gonna be afraid, I suppose, that one day he’ll stop feeling this way about me.”

“And did you feel this way when you were with Sami?”

Dean stared at her for a few seconds. He didn’t know what Sami had to do with all of this, but he still thought about it.

“No.”

“So you weren’t insecure about Sami’s feelings?” – She confirmed.

“I wasn’t.”

“Alright. During your one year relationship with Seth, have you ever felt like his feelings for you have changed?”

“This is beginning to sound like an interrogation.” – He laughed.

She reached over and punched his arm lightly, like she had expected that he would deflect this question.

“I’ve been trying to explain this to you in a emotional, intuitive way, but it’s not working, so this is a new method. Just answer the question Dean.”

“No, I have never felt like he has fallen out of love with me.” – He rolled his eyes. – “But maybe not now. What if in the future he does? I don’t think I can survive that.”

AJ had expected a more casual answer, something along the line of _“He’ll get tired of me”_ or _“What if we get divorced and the dogs have to be separated?”_ It was his last sentence that caught her off guard.

“What do you mean?” – She asked in a soft tone.

“I don’t think I can live without him.” – Dean confessed.

Dean had never admitted that out loud, because he knew how vulnerable it would make him. Seth was a bigger part of his life than he had ever thought possible; Dean was pretty convinced that Seth was the most important person in his life now; and it was terrifying to give someone this much control over him.

“Dean…” – AJ reached over and held his hand. – “I know it’s scary to give him your heart and hope that he won’t break it. I don’t think he will. I think he’ll treasure it and he’ll love you for as long as he can, for as long as you let him, forever.”

“That’s…”

“If you say that’s cheesy I will punch you again.” – She cut him off.

“I was about to say that’s actually the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.” – Dean laughed. – “Don’t tell Seth about this, okay? I don’t want to freak him out.”

“I think he’ll be touched, and he’ll cry, and you’ll see that you’re not the only one feeling this way.”

Dean almost protested, because there was no way he would tell Seth about this conversation. But then Seth sent him a video of him putting all the paper crowns on Wigglebutt, the Corgi. Dean could hear in the background Paige’s laughter and Seth’s distinctive cackle that Dean loved _so much_ and he just…

He loved Seth.

It was fine if _somehow_ in the future their relationship would change. They would deal with that if it happened. Right now, Dean just wanted to come home to Seth.

* * *

 

Seth opened the door and Dean immediately hugged him close.

“Welcome back. Are you… is everything okay?” – Seth held him anyway.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” – Dean reassured him. – “Is Paige still here?”

“Nah, AJ texted her and she left a bit earlier. They’re going on a date I think. Do you maybe want to come in? Wigglebutt and Sushi are scratching my legs right now and I think they want to come outside so maybe we should close the door?”

Dean loved that Seth said all this while still hugging him. He managed to close the door behind him and leaned in to kiss Seth.

“I love you.” – He murmured.

“I love you too.” – Seth replied instantly, his eyes still searching Dean’s face for a sign of anything different. He didn’t find any.

“When do you think the wedding should be?” – Dean asked.

Seth stared at him unblinkingly for a few seconds.

“I don’t know, any time you like.” – He replied.

“Do you want a June wedding? I think it’s very popular.” – Dean mused. – “But fall weddings are nice too, especially if it’s an outdoor one, all the leaves changing colors and everything. I mean I like winter wedding too, imagine all the snow, but that’s so far away.”

“Uh… Do you want it to be far away?” – Seth asked as he guided Dean to the sofa in the living room.

Dean shrugged and sat down right next to Seth, their bodies touching. This was the first time Dean had brought up the wedding since they had gotten engaged. Seth understood that it they should go at Dean’s pace, but now Dean was looking at him with stars in his eyes _like Seth was everything to him_ and he just…

He loved Dean so much.

“If I could marry you now, I would.” – Seth confessed. – “But we’ll get married whenever you want, okay?”

“I think AJ and Paige will kill us if we elope.” – Dean laughed. – “And Roman will kill you, since you asked him to be your best man and you’re just ditching him.”

“That’s true.” – Seth laughed as well, his arms resting around Dean comfortably. – “So we’re not eloping then.”

“Maybe a small ceremony? Family and close friends?” – Dean suggested.

“And we have to invite our families from Ohio and Iowa too.” – Seth said. – “How long does it take to organize that?”

“Beats me. This is my first wedding.” – Dean shrugged.

“Same.” – Seth smiled. – “A few weeks? A month?”

“Let’s ask our wedding planners later. AJ and I didn’t get anything done today. Well, mostly nothing.” – Dean yawned and put his head on Seth’s shoulder. – “I want to take a nap now.”

The dogs took that as their cue to jump up on the sofa with them. It was a bit crowded, they were all pushed against one another, but Dean felt really light and happy.

“So what did you do?” – Seth asked curiously.

“We talked.” – Dean yawned again. – “I feel like she’d make a good psychiatrist.”

Seth realized that it meant he was taking a nap too, because how could he move away from his gorgeous fiancé and their six adorable dogs?

“Night, Dean.” – Seth murmured and kissed Dean gently.

“Night, princess.” – Dean smirked against his lips.

“When will you stop with that nickname?” – Seth huffed. – “There’re a million pet names out there. Call me something else.”

“You know you love it, Sethie.” – Dean laughed and kissed him.

Seth sighed but he didn’t deny that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is gonna end pretty soon I think; and I'm just overwhelmed by the support I have gotten. Thank you so much to everyone who has read or liked or commented. I love you all :) :)

* * *

“Here you go.” – Dean handed Sami the envelope and waited for him to open it. – “It’s an invitation to my wedding. I mean it’s totally fine if you don’t want to come. It’s just that you used to be a big part of my life and I want to…”

“I’ll be there.” – Sami smiled at him. – “Congratulations again. You two look great together.”

Dean was still getting used to talking to casually talking to Sami like this. For a while after their relationship ended, Dean had thought that the friendship was over as well. But he still missed having conversations with Sami, because he was the one who knew most about Dean’s life (after Seth of course).

“Thank you, both for that and for agreeing to come to the wedding.” – Dean smiled back at him. – “It means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Dean.” – Sami nodded. – “Oh, can I bring a date? Fuck, is it weird that I just asked you that? You can pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure you can.” – Dean laughed. – “Who’s the lucky person?”

Sami looked around and sure enough, Finn was taking the order of some customers at the booths.

“Well, technically I have to ask him out first. Is it acceptable to ask someone to be your date at the wedding on the first date?”

Dean blinked a few times. Sami looked like he was really serious, so Dean tried to be as earnest as possible:

“I have no idea if that’s okay. I have never been to a wedding on a first date, so no experience… But you can try?”

Sami was about to answer, but Chris came over and set down two beers in front of them. Dean thought it was a good moment as any so he gave Chris an invitation as well.

“Shouldn’t Seth give me this?” – Chris raised his eyebrows. – “Are you trying to win me over, Dean?”

“Seth’s working right now, but that’s his invitation if it makes you feel better.” – Dean shrugged.

Chris nodded and turned to Sami with a mischievous grin.

“So, how’s it going? Have you asked him out yet? You’ve been crushing on him for months now.”

“Wait, you know about Sami’s da… guy?” – Dean asked curiously.

“Sure I do, he’s right there.” – Chris gestured at Finn. – “Wait, what did you say? Sami’s da… Sami’s date? Oh my God are you asking him to go to the wedding with you?”

Sami shushed him quickly because some other people at the bar were looking at them. Dean took that moment to look at the direction that Chris pointed, and he saw a bartender staring back at him.

“Do you need a microphone? I don’t think other people can hear you.” – Sami huffed.

Dean looked back at the two of them and laughed.

“So did you ask him out yet?” – Chris asked in a smaller voice.

“Not yet.” – Sami replied.

“What’s taken you so long?” – Chris sighed. – “Dude, you’re here almost every shift he works. And he’s always coming over to talk to you. Why the hell haven’t you asked him out? It’s not like it’s one-sided or anything.”

“You’re one to talk.” – Sami countered. – “I don’t see you asking Roman out yet.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked at Chris, whose face was turning red.

“Shut up. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” – Chris protested weakly.

“You like Roman.” – Dean gasped.

“He totally does.” – Sami nodded. – “He gives him free drinks and flirts with him all the time. But he never asks him out either.”

“I gave him one free drink. That’s it.” – Chris corrected Sami. – “And I don’t flirt, okay? I talk to all of my customers, including you. He’s a friend so of course it’s different.”

Dean just stared at both of them in amazement. He felt so happy that he decided to come to the bar tonight.

“You’re in denial.” – Sami concluded. – “You don’t spend almost half the time working talking to other people like you do to him. And you’re always smiling.”

“You know what, I think you’ve spent too much time here pining after Finn. I’m gonna help you with that, so you stop meddling in my business, m’kay?” – Chris smirked at him and left the bar area.

Sami watched in horror and Dean watched in amusement as Chris went over to where Finn was working and talked to him. Chris pointed at Sami; and Finn smiled at him. Dean could swear that Sami was blushing. A minute later, Finn was coming over to them.

“I hate Chris.” – Sami murmured under his breath and finished his beer quickly. – “I absolutely hate him.”

“Can I get you two anything else?” – Finn smiled at them.

Dean could see why Sami was crushing on Finn. He was attractive, with piercing eyes and a warm smile.

“I’m okay, thank you.” – Dean said politely and stood up. – “Think I’m gonna take off. Sami, I’ll see you later.”

He discreetly gave Sami two thumbs up before leaving.

“And you?” – Finn turned to Sami, his smile becoming bigger. – “The usual?”

“Uhm… I’m fine, actually.” – Sami replied, extremely aware of how Finn’s eyes almost twinkled in this light.

“I hope the boss doesn’t give you a hard time. I feel like he teases people a lot.”

“Tell me about it.” – Sami sighed. – “He’s a nightmare I swear. I sincerely hope he treats his employees better than the way he treats his friends.”

Finn laughed at that; and Sami could not help but laugh as well.

“I’m having my break right now. Is it okay if I join you?” – Finn asked.

“Yes of course.” – Sami replied almost immediately. – “Can I uh… buy you a drink?”

“I don’t drink when I’m at work.” – Finn smiled. – “But thank you for the offer.”

His eyes caught the envelope on top of the bar and he curiously asked what it was.

“It’s a wedding invitation.” – Sami said. – “I was wondering if you want to be my date to the wedding?”

Finn stared at him for a few seconds.

“Wedding is third date material to me.” – He replied. – “So we’ll need to go out at least twice before I can say yes.”

“Okay.” – Sami nodded slowly. – “Do you want to go on date with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” – Finn laughed and took out a phone from his pocket. – “Of course I want to. Can I have your number please?”

“Yeah.” – Sami nodded easily and took his phone. – “Sorry I made you wait.”

“No problem.” – Finn smiled again. – “You’re worth it, Sami. And maybe the boss will stop bringing you up in conversations now. I think he talks about you more than anything else.”

“It’s the same with me. Chris always mentions you.” – Sami laughed.

“He could have used that time to ask out your friend.” – Finn suggested.

“That’s what I keep telling him.” – Sami agreed.

Chris was working at Finn’s tables and he when he saw Finn and Sami looking at him, he smiled.

He really loved playing matchmaker.

* * *

 

Dean ran toward the door after he heard the click of the key.

“I went to Chris’ bar today.” – He announced as soon as he saw Seth.

“That’s good.” – Seth smiled and kissed him before coming in and closing the door behind him. – “So you gave him the invitation already?”

“Yes, and I gave one to Sami too. He said he’d be there.” – Dean replied quickly.

“Did something good happen?” – Seth smiled again when he saw the excitement on Dean’s face. – “You seem really happy.”

Dean nodded and took Seth’s hand in his and walked toward the sofa in the living room. Both of them sat down and Dean immediately turned to Seth.

“So there’s this bartender that Sami likes. I think he’s gonna ask to go to our wedding together. And then I found out that Chris has a crush on Roman.” – Dean said animatedly. – “I really need to go to the bar more often.”

“Ah, you mean Finn.” – Seth nodded in acknowledgement. – “He finally asked him out, huh? Good for them.” – And then his brain processed the latter part of Dean’s words. – “Wait, Chris and Roman? Really?”

Dean wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him into a hug. Seth easily let him and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Do you mind if we keep talking from here?” – Dean asked. – “I missed you.”

Seth almost squealed, but he stopped himself. How could he mind? Dean was just too adorable.

“I missed you too.” – He quickly pressed a kiss on Dean’s shoulder blade. – “So what happened?”

“Finn came over to where we were, so I left. But hopefully they’re together now.” – Dean sighed happily. – “And apparently Chris has been flirting with Roman for a while.”

“Wow. Next time you go to the bar, I’m coming with you.” – Seth laughed. – “It’s like I’m missing out on my friends’ personal life. And…”

He was quiet after that, so Dean leaned back to look at him. Seth was staring at Dean with a smile on his face.

“And what?” – Dean asked curiously.

“I just realized you said ‘our wedding’ earlier.” – Seth replied. – “We’re really getting married. I’m just… so happy.”

Dean shook his head in bewilderment and hugged Seth close again.

“Yes we are. I can’t wait.” – He murmured to Seth’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have fun when I write, so I hope you have fun when you read too :D


End file.
